Yearn for a burning desire
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: He was a monster. Most people classify him as a menace that the entire World hated and wanted to wipe out. He was locked up in Impel Down, planning, scheming what he'll do when he finally escaped. That is until he's seen by an old enemy and made a promise. It would not only keep his new prize safe but to turn the whole world upside down by merely his own existence. Harem*Yoai* R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _ **Impel Down…**_

Deep in the dark and dangerous prison where the most dangerous criminals and the most lethal people in existence are kept. Passed the torturing screams of the prisoners and the smell of death on each of the different levels where the harsh treatments increase.

Deeper, passed the starving level, passed the cold torture and even passed the level where little has ever returned alive. Deeper, passed the lowest floor one can know about and deeper than the floor with the most lethal criminals…was another level.

Level 7…

It was a level void of any prisoners or any guards to patrol the void and empty halls that consisted of the level. It was void of any strange climates and circumstances. It was a level void of anything and it was meant for that for one main reason.

To keep everything out…

Usually a prison was made to keep the sinned inside where they were to spend eternity to repent for their crimes but this was different. This level was built to keep living creatures out and away from one prisoner.

This prisoner was feared, not only by the Navy but even more so by anyone in the outside world and by one encounter one's life changes. A person who cannot feel any pain and a person who does not care for what other think of him. He's a person who does what he wants and always gets what he wants.

"996…997…" A dark voice echoed throughout the void cells of the level and the sound of small droplets surged through the darkness. Drops of sweat fell from a glistering body as a dark male did stand ups to let time pass away.

He still wore his prisoner clothing that was half wet from the sweat from his workout but his top was casted to the side, exposing the well toned and scarred skin. His sea stone prism cuffs were locked around his wrists and made a clinging noise against the ground from time to time.

"998…999…" He counted again with an almost strained voice from putting so much strain on his muscles but the strange thing was always the same… He couldn't feel pain and it made him push himself passed his own bodies limit, giving him an only brief fatigue.

"1000…"

A pair of footsteps started to echo back towards the exercising male and he stopped in midair as he held himself by his one arm in the air. A smirk formed upon his lips and his golden eyes gleamed in amusement when he sensed the presence.

He waited for the person to come closer before he once again continued to do his exercise which was only one push up. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself into the air before he landed swiftly on his feet and his balance intact.

"You're still exercising in prison, Lucio? When will you learn this is a place of punishment?" A gruff and much older voice questioned. The older male lifted his lantern and the darker male chuckled in amusement once again.

"I don't see that there's anything else for me to do, Garp. You took away both my company and my fun so it's best I keep my body in shape" Lucio replied in a half bored tone as he went to sit down against the wall with a sigh.

The pain of his straining muscles was already gone and his fatigue was starting to wear off. He yawned loudly and tears collected in the corner of his eyes. He did not take joy in the quietness around him, but then again the screams of the tortured prisoners didn't amuse him in the least.

"What brings you here, Garp? It must be of great importance for you to come down here from that fancy and comfortable chair of yours back at Navy HQ" Lucio's face was impassive and his voice had its usual bite inside it.

Garp's brows twitched in agitation at the male's change of behavior before he pulled out a roll of paper that he had hidden beneath his Marine jacket. Lucio watched with one eye as the paper was handed over to him and took it without any strange suspicion.

"So you brought me the newspaper… You are aware that there are others that bring me this waste of paper from time to time, right?" Lucio asked as a small smirk came upon his lips when he saw Garp glare at him and let out a sigh before glancing back at the paper.

"However, I do appreciate your actions… I'm just disappointed that you came here just to give me this… I almost feel depressed…" Lucio trailed off in a sarcastic tone that made veins pulse out of Garp's temple, but he kept quiet and unmoving.

Lucio let his eyes scan lazily over the titles of each article and saw it of no use to read any of them. He had to admit that there were quite a few articles that did try to intrigue him, but he was unfazed by the flashing publishing.

Except one…

"Oh?" Lucio glanced at the silent Garp and blinked a few times before he glanced back at the paper as he put all the pieces slowly together. "Portgas D. Ace is scheduled for execution after being defeated by Marshall D. Teach or how he's commonly known as…Blackbeard…" Lucio trailed off.

His eyes were suddenly filled with rage and the papers were sliced by his mere hand before the pieces fell to the floor. He let out a sigh to calm his anger before he looked back at Garp and had no emotions that was on his face.

"Garp, you didn't just come all the way down here to give me the paper, did you?" Lucio questioned and his eyes darkened when he saw Garp grit his teeth. He observed that Garp's fists were clenched by his sides and the Vice-Admiral was struggling greatly with what he wanted to say.

"Lucio, you've successfully escaped Impel Down over and over again without being caught even once…" Garp started and Lucio chuckled as he let his head fall back against the cold wall while his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"11 times to be precise, Garp, and I sure made Sengoku piss in his pants a few times when I did so as well. Oh, I wish I could've seen the look on his face…" Lucio intercepted and Garp growled at him, only adding the golden-eyed male's amusement but he kept silent.

There would be enough time to gloat later.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you for something, just this once…" Garp swallowed thickly and Lucio raised a peculiar eyebrow. It was the first the 'Hero of the People' would ever ask him for a favor and he found it shocking that he would even think about it.

After all, he was a Pirate for a long time in his live and they were sworn enemies despite him already having successors. It was against any Marine's pride to ever ask something of a Pirate or any Criminal and it didn't fit at all.

"Garp, did you carefully consider this? A Marine asking an Ex-Pirate for something is against both of our prides." Lucio pointed out but the elder male nodded in response. Lucio's face turned impassive once again and he waited in anticipation for the question.

"I need you to save Ace…" His words weren't even cold before Lucio's eyes widened in absolute shock. He was beyond speechless and if he didn't stop himself form gasping he was he would look like an idiot because of the question.

However, his face turned impassive when he saw Garp's serious and pleading facial expression. He had never seen the older male so desperate in all his years of being chase or imprisoned and it just didn't fit right with him.

"You want me to save your Step-Grandson from his fate of being executed? How can you trust me, Garp? Are you _that_ desperate that you're asking your sworn enemy?" Lucio asked the older male and saw him avert his eyes.

"I can't save him and for all those years we were in contact, neither of us dared to do anything wrong. I'm asking you to save him not because I want to, but because I know you're the only one who can" Garp replied and Lucio's brows twitched.

His reason still wasn't enough of a reassurance for the dark male and despite it making sense he couldn't trust it by just understanding. He was sure that Garp was making such a decision out of emotions and that's what made the argument invalid.

Never decide with emotions involved.

However, Lucio himself wasn't capable of feeling strange emotions for he believed it were those emotions that cause the pain. He could only feel the emotions that he trained himself to control. Lust, passion, frustration, desire…

There was a whole list but then again, it wasn't a long list seeing as it was the only emotions that he could control. The rest of his emotions, he discarded years ago when he and his younger brother went their separate ways.

He immediately wanted to scold himself when he felt his thoughts trail off and he started to reconsider the request. If he was to help the elder man, he could start putting his seven-year-long-planned strategy into action ad finally escaped the prison.

But there was a catch.

"I'll agree in saving that poor infamous boy of yours, Garp." Lucio started and saw a brief gleam of relief in the older male's eyes. "But, when I save him, it'll mean he belongs to me" Lucio watched as Garp's face changed from relief to shock and horror.

"Oh, don't make that face, Garp. You know how I treat those who belong to me and he would never be harmed again, by anyone" Lucio stated, but he saw Garp frown and he could hear a small growl come from deep within the other male's throat.

"Then why did you kill all your 'lovers', Lucio? Your condition is not in the least bit reassuring that Ace will be save" Garp's voice was low and dangerous but once again Lucio was unfazed by the angered attitude.

"It's a take it or leave it deal, Garp. Either he belongs to me or he dies in a war that no young male should see in their lives… The choice is yours" Lucio stated and let out another yawn as he stretched out his muscles.

He was thinking of exercising again…

"Alright! But you promise me that he'll be safe with you or I'll hunt you down and you won't like it" Garp warned as he narrowed his eyes at the dark male. Lucio chuckled and his golden-eyes gleamed in amusement at the threat.

"Oh, I'll be making the decisions about what I like and don't like, my dear Garp. You'll be surprised what I like…" Despite sitting inside the cell, he was hit on his head by the older male but chuckled in amusement. The older male knew he couldn't feel any pain, but he still hit him.

They had a strange relationship.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* I hope that you liked the first Chapter and are not too confused about anything so far!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _ **The Day of Ace's execution…**_

He could hear it…

He could hear the destruction of everything known in Impel Down and he could hear the destruction of those who usually placed order in the hell. He could hear the screams of the prisoner, but they were different and sounded more free and rebellious than anything else.

Lucio knew all the prisoners…or well most of the prisoners were set free but it was still unknown who the cause was for the ruckus above him. He could sense a lot of strong presences but it was only brief before they either scattered or moved to an upper floor level.

He could only feel certain presences so far before his senses reach their limit. It was always the strangest thing when he realized his senses could only reach a certain range, but then again he wasn't a normal person.

His bloodline was one of the things that made him unique and most wanted by the World Government as well as lots of infamous pirates. Lucio had repeatedly denied all requests that led to both being a comrade and a Warlord.

He knew well that his brother had taken that offer without much hesitation but he wasn't a pirate anymore. He had long since given up on his status and he was now only an infamous person without a certain status.

Lucio was a person that did what he wants, when he wants to and how he wants. That's how it has always been except when he had lost everything. That was when he decided to find a way to plan and it took him a full seven years in prison to start his scheme.

There was another rupture from above his cell and his pair of golden eyes cracked open. He was once again met with darkness but his eyes were quick to adjust before he let out a sigh. He was not amused by any of the antics on the upper levels.

He knew well what this very day was and thinking of it made him groan mentally. If he could he would stay in the cell until his old age but he knew that he had to get out eventually. Not only that, but he never went back on his word.

That's just against his pride.

He knew that there was going to be a war between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates and despite finding it quite interesting, he was concerned. Pirates, Marines and more innocent lives would be lost in the war.

It was the war that would shake this very world to its core and it was the war that would declare the beginning of a new era. An era where the Worst Generation of Pirates roamed the seas and the Navy would be renewed.

Lucio let out a loud yawn once again and tears brimmed in his golden eyes. He found that his body was starting to relax again and took it as his queue to start to enroll his plan. He didn't know if he would see so much of the action on the upper levels, but he only had one purpose.

He slowly stood up, making the chains around his wrist make a clinging sound before he made a small vibration with his arms. The chains that bind the cuffs broke clean off and fell to the ground but he was still unable to use his Devil's Fruit because of the cuffs.

He stretched out his arms before flexing his hands and looked at the bars next to him. With a swift swipe of his arm, the bars were cut clean off and they fell to the ground. Lucio stepped out, his arm black from the armament haki he had used and smoke briefly seeped out from his arm.

A smirk came upon his dark features and his golden eyes gleamed with much amusement. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he started to walk on and found his way by the memorizing he did of the halls the many times he had broken out.

Each time easier than the other.

His feet were quick and he appeared from one area to another before he finally exited the seventh level that was once his prison. He took a deep breath of a new atmosphere and his eyes were quick to adjust to his vision.

He glanced around and realized that there was no one on the sixth level before he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was sure that the Warden wouldn't let anyone escape but it seems it was the exact opposite and Lucio briefly wondered if the male was getting old.

He sighed and vanished from sight before appearing a few feet from where he once stood and so he continued on. As he continued to advance he glanced around and saw that not only prisoners had died but it was mostly the guards that were defeated.

It was quite a depressing sight but Lucio brushed passed it like he always did any scene of death. He didn't show any remorse for anything and it wasn't because of his Devil's Fruit's curse, but of what he had witnessed in his own years.

There's always a dark part in one's past.

There was another explosion right next to Lucio and he merely jumped through the smoke before he landed on the third floor's level. He was shocked to see yet another floor stranded from prisoners and felt bored.

He had hoped that he would get a few fights in but it seemed that it wouldn't be the case this time. He found it convenient after thinking it over and knew that if he would engage in a fight that he wouldn't be able to use his Devil's Fruit.

He reached the stairs…or what was the stairs that led to the second floor and raised an eyebrow. He gave the poisoned men around him a peculiar glance and let out a breath. Whatever was occurring was making his task in escaping very troublesome…

Lucio fixated his eyes onto the wall not too far away from him and started to run at full speed. One could barely see him with the human eye before he grabbed a chain that hung near the broken down staircase and swung himself to the entrance that led to the second floor.

After that, it was quick.

He easily found a shortcut he had known for quite some time after he escaped and found himself on the first level of Impel Down. He stop dead in his tracks and was shocked at the mass destruction that was made from the raging battle he had heard before.

"You're not going to get so lucky this time, Lucio. A lot of criminals escaped but you're not going to be one of them" A gruff and angered voice suddenly snarled behind the golden-eyed male before he jumped into the sky, barely dodging an attack.

Lucio spun and landed in a crouching position before his eyes shot up towards a familiar figure that had already gotten his poison that surrounded his body. His eyes showed his frustration and anger while the color of his poison meant no good.

"Magellan… You always seem to get in my way…" Lucio growled out in a low tone as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. A smirk came upon his features and he cracked his knuckles while his eyes gleamed with a peculiar emotion.

"You know, for a Warden you sure let a lot of prisoners escape… It's actually sad at how many of your wonderful guards died to try and stop the escapees…" Lucio pointed out and let out an exasperated sigh that only mocked the Warden in front of him.

"You have no mouth to speak, Lucio. Out of all the prisoners that escaped, you're the worst and I'll make sure that you won't-" Magellan cut himself off when he saw Lucio unlock his cuffs with a key and his eyes widened.

His hand immediately flew towards his leather jacket's pocket before he gasped in horror. He always had Lucio's key with him to make sure that no one would ever be able to reach it. However, this time the key was stolen, by none other than Lucio himself!

Lucio let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his sore wrists and threw everything onto the ground. It had been too long since he was able to move his wrists freely and he could feel something burning up from inside him.

He gasped when a strong feeling took hold of his whole body and his whole body started to glow a strange crimson color. He gritted his teeth at the incredible force he felt inside his body before a bright light exploded from his figure.

Magellan watched with wide eyes as the male took in a deep breath before exhaling with a puff of smoke. His spiky hair was neatly combed to the back of his head and spiked at the back while he had a side beard.

His once golden eyes were now a very dark and deep red color and his smirk sent shivers down the Warden's spine. He wore a half buttoned up dark crimson shirt while a long leather jacket covered most of his well built figure.

His leather boots crushed the debris that was beneath his feet and his long black pants fitted his black leather perfectly. His entire figure had changed drastically and his attitude changed as well. Everything about him had changed into something more sinister and something more desirable.

"Now, I believe you were about to fight me, dear Magellan…" His voice was husky and his eyes were immediately toying with the other male's emotions. Lucio truly missed his Devil's Fruit power and he missed the dominant feeling it gave him.

"But we'll have to do this another time… I have someone else to make mine…" Lucio licked his lips before he chuckled darkly and vanished from sight. Magellan stood in both shock and disbelief. He had never observed of the dark male's powers and it was a deadly skill.

The male that ate the Yokubo-Yokubo Fruit…

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* I hope that you liked the second Chapter and are not too confused about anything so far!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _ **Marine HQ…**_

The war kept raging on and as it dragged on more and more lives were lost. Marines against the Whitebeard Pirates and the Warlords of the sea indulged themselves in the battle. However, even though lives were lost their mission was almost complete.

They did it, they managed to free Ace.

The Captain of the Straw Hats, Monkey D. Luffy had managed to free his older brother from the chains that imprisoned him with the help of the former Warlord, Jimbei and the Whitebeard Pirates. Both him and his brother fought side-by-side in hope that they would all escape to freedom.

However, not everyone was going to be able to escape from the wrath of the war that raged around them and the one who refused to escape was Whitebeard. For he was a man who had never gotten one scar on his back because he had never ran away.

He knew he was dying by all the fatal wounds that he had endured and he knew that many of his children had also died from the war. However, with Ace free he knew that he would have no regrets in laying down his life for his children to get away.

Whitebeard had watched as Ace bowed in front of him out of respect and another strong emotion of respect. No words were spoken but they both knew what the other wanted to say and after that, they had run for their freedom with heavy hearts.

Except now…

"Do they really think that they can get away?! How simple they are!" One of the three Marine Admirals growled angrily as he watched the Whitebeard Pirates all run away and Whitebeard fought on. Akainu frowned deeply and clenched his fists.

"You guys, move aside!" Akainu ordered the marine soldiers in front of him before they quickly scattered. He pulled back his fist as magma surrounded the limb before he shot out his fist, taking out more pirates with the blow.

"As soon as you rescue 'Fire Fist' Ace, you run! The Whitebeards must be a group of cowards!" He yelled at them in disgust and some of the Whitebeard Pirates growled angrily at him. They knew he was only trying to rile them up but it didn't matter if he still insulted them.

"Well your Captain is that guy so you can't help it, can you?" Akainu started as he pulled of his Marine hat before he brushed his hair neatly and put back his hat. "Because after all, Whitebeard is just a…" A smirk came upon his lips and he let out a chuckle.

"…loser from the old times!"

This made Ace's eyes widen in anger and he came to an abrupt stop. Luffy and Jimbei noticed this and immediately turned around before they called him but he wasn't listening. His eyes were dangerously glaring and his fists were clenched tightly.

"A loser?" He murmured and Akainu raised an eyebrow at his low tone before noticing flames were dancing on the skin of his arms. The dark-haired male snapped around and glared at the Admiral without any hesitation or fear.

"Take back what you just said!" Ace yelled at the older male and his crewmates immediately yelled at him to retreat. He was beaten up badly and there was no way that he could fight against an Admiral even if he was their 2nd Commander.

"Did you say 'take it back?' Not in a million years! I'll tell you why… Your father Gold Roger conquered the Grand Line and opened the door to the new era called the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself. As as Navy Admiral, it's not my place to say so but he was true to his name – the King of the Pirates!" Akainu stated with a smirk that mocked the youngster in front of him.

"In contrast, what has Whitebeard done? I wonder if he really had the intention to fight Roger. I assume that he established a large family in a safe place and was satisfied being a big fish in a little barrel." Akainu watched with little interest as more flames danced around Ace and saw him grit his teeth.

"There are some fools in the world who'd say that his name is keeping peace on various islands but if you ask me, he's just keeping lightweights in fear of him and he thinks that he's a hero which makes me laugh!" The Admiral snarled in disgust.

"When Roger was alive, Whitebeard had second billing and even after Roger's death, he couldn't become a King. That means he'll never better Roger and he'll be a loser forever! That's who Whitebeard is and that's the truth" Akainu finished and Ace slowly started to walk forward, his eyes hidden beneath a shadow.

"He's a poor man when you think about it. He gathered some punks who call him Pops and roamed around the sea with his fake family. And although he reined the sea for years, he couldn't become a King and gained nothing and at the end, he was stabbed by a fool, one of his sons who fell for my line and he will die to protect that son. Don't you think his life is so empty?" Akainu pointed out.

"Stop it! Pops gave us a place to live! You can't understand his greatness!" Ace snapped at the Admiral and more flames appeared on his body before fading way. He had his teeth gritted and his fists clenched tightly as anger coursed through his veins.

"People don't deserve to live if they can't live justly! Punks like you guys don't deserve a place to live!" Akainu snapped and his arm started to transform into magma. "Whitebeard will die as a loser! It's fitting for a big fish in a little barrel!"

"Whitebeard is a great Pirate who shaped this era! Don't make fun of the man who saved me!" Ace exclaimed before his fire swirled all around him and he pulled back his fist. "The name of this era should be 'Whitebeard!'" Ace yelled angrily before their fists collided.

"Both Whitebeard and you guys who call him Pops are the same after all – losers!" Akainu exclaimed before he managed to burn Ace and sent him flying backwards. "Are you careless because you ate a Logia type fruit which is the most powerful of all?"

"You're just fire but my magma can even burn fire! My power is far stronger than yours!" Akainu pointed out and his frown deepened. Luffy tried calling out to his brother and wanted to run to him but his legs gave out and he landed on his knees while Ace's vivre Card floated away from his reach.

"Gold Roger-the King of Pirates, Dragon - the revolutionary. I was amazed to hear that sons of those two are step brothers. You two have bad blood in your veins. I don't care if the others get away as long as I get you two! Watch what I do" Akainu said and Ace's eyes widened.

"Wait!" He cried as Akainu charged at a defenseless Luffy and dread shot through his entire being. He barely had time to think of what he was doing before he suddenly stepped in front of Luffy, hoping to block him from the attack.

But no attack came…

"Whoa-whoa! That was a close one…" Everyone's eyes widened at the silky voice and Ace glanced back before his eyes also widened. Luffy managed to grab the Vivre Card but his stare was on the figure that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now standing on top of Akainu's fist.

Akainu's eyes were also wide in horror at the male that stood on top of his magma fist, without feeling the burning pain. His fist was stopped as soon as the pair of feet landed onto him and he was frozen in place by just the touch.

"You Bastard! You escaped as well!" A smirk came upon a pair of dull lips and the male's eyes gleamed in amusement at the Admiral's exclamation. He wasn't the only one shocked but his reaction was the most amusing.

"Oh dear, you still have that dirty mouth of yours Sakazuki… That's no good, no good at all! Do you train your underlings with that mouth?" Akainu managed to move his fist, making the figure fall to the ground before he attacked the stranger again.

A pair of dark crimson eyes suddenly flashed golden before the newcomer grabbed the magma engulfed fist in his grip. His hand was obviously burning from the heat but he didn't feel any pain at all. Instead, his face was pulled into an angry facial expression and veins throbbed out of his temple.

"That fist… It would've hit 'Fire Fist'…" His grip suddenly tightened on the Admiral's fist and Akainu's eyes widened. "You dare hit this male? You do know what happens to those who takes what is mine, don't you… Akainu?!" Lucio snarled before he crushed the fist in his hand.

Everyone watched in shock and disbelief as he crushed the magma fist before he pulled the Admiral closer and kicked him hard, sending the male crashing harshly into debris. Ace and Luffy was gaping at the male and watched as his burnt hand was clenched tightly before he cracked his knuckles.

"Tch, you're one to talk about being a loser when you've never accomplished anything in your life, Sakazuki" Lucio spat in disgust as he watched the male's figure vanish beneath the debris he had hit him into.

"W-Who are you?" Ace asked in absolute shock as he kept staring at the male in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just saw and the words he had heard had just flown over his head after he saw the actions of the stranger.

He watched as the male glanced around while flicking his hair back and a seductive yet handsome smirk came upon his lips. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Lucio. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ace-kun" The male introduced himself and gave a small bow in respect.

"Lucio?! Y-You're 'Luscious Lucio?!'" Jimbei exclaimed in shock and the feeling of horror washed over him at the familiarization of the male. Luffy blinked a few times at the former Warlord of the sea in confusion before he looked back at the handsome male who chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed I am and you must be, Jimbei-san… An honor I must say. I haven't met a lot of your species in my days…" Lucio trailed off before he suddenly sensed a familiar presence next to him and his face darkened.

"I'll just have to sort you out first then Lucio, before I take you those two punks!" Akainu exclaimed as he charged at Lucio once again. The newcomer gritted his teeth to show the presence of anger and knew that Akainu was putting Ace's life on the line by attacking him.

He wished that he could be furious.

However, before he could charge at Akainu another figure had managed to sneak up from the sky and a shadow fell over his eyes. He could feel Kizaru in the air and it wasn't long before he could feel another cold presence next to him.

"Ace! Watch out! They have you surrounded!" A voice cried from out of the crowd of pirates as they watched in horror as the three Admirals were ready to attack. Ace managed to stand up to his feet and stood protectively in front of Luffy who couldn't push himself up in a fighting position.

"Ace, could you please stand down. I'll protect both you and your brother, no need to worry" Lucio stated and saw the two brothers look at him in disbelief. He gave them a reassuring nod before stepping forward, his knuckles cracking as he made fists.

"Ice-Age!"  
"Volcanic Burst!"  
"Yasakani Sacred Jewel"

All the attacks were sent towards them and Ace grabbed Luffy before they attacks could near them but Lucio stood still. He merely watched with a bored facial expression as the attacks neared before his eyes snapped wider.

He started to walk forward and the attacks crashed down onto his form, not even nearing the two pirates who watched the scene in disbelief. Everyone watched as the attacks hit him all hard and on target, while both Garp and Sengoku's brows furrowed.

"Don't you know me by now…" Lucio trailed off as the smoke started to clear and his eyes were a blood red color. "That no one touches what is mine!" He yelled and pointed his finger directly at Sengoku who had his eyes wide.

"My fun is over. I won't be playing around with you anymore, Sakazuki. No one will be able to lay a hand on 'Fire Fist' Ace from now on and anyone who dares to touch what is mine will be killed, brutally. This is war" Lucio snarled and everyone gaped at the male's words.

Lucio turned around with his mortally wounded body and felt no pain as he walked with his eyes glaring at anyone near him. He caught sight of Whitebeard who was staring at him with an impassive glance and mentally chuckled.

 _Garp… Newgate… Go in peace…_

"Get him! Attack! Don't let him escape! Kill them all!" Lucio froze on his spot and he gritted his teeth in anger as a red aura started to surround his body. Garp and Sengoku's eyes widened in horror and immediately knew what was coming.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" They warned just in time for most of the people to get down, but some of them didn't react quickly enough. Akainu was hit harshly by the red aura that suddenly exploded from the male and he gasped before he fell unconscious to the ground.

Other marines and pirates that were hit by the attack coughed up blood and fell unconscious, with the curse to never awaken. Ace was one of the pirates to be hit seeing as he protected Luffy, but merely fell limp in his brother's grasp.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled in angst at his unconscious brother before Lucio suddenly appeared in front of them in a flash. "What did you do to Ace?!" Luffy demanded to know but as soon as the male touched him, he fell unconscious.

Lucio caught them both in his grasp and heard a distant cry for Luffy before he took to the sky. There were cries for the two pirates in his arms all over the battlefield but he didn't waver. He merely closed his eyes before he vanished from sight once again.

"ACE!"  
"LUFFY!"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Lucio finally appeared on the battlefield and just in time!* But what happened to Ace and Luffy? Where did Lucio take them? Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _A few days later…_**

Far away from any source of living was a small island filled with strange creatures and plants that made it impossible for normal people to live there. Therefore the island was located within the calm belt and it was guarded by the Sea Kings.

Yet, on this island was a small house that was located in the middle of the piece of land near a waterfall that many of creatures drank at. This small house held a core figure that none of the creatures even dared to fight with because of his strength.

Inside the house the sound of soft snoring bounced off the walls and surged throughout the entire house. Two figures laid sound asleep, each on their own bed and half of the covers already on the ground by their tossing and turning.

Another figure sat quietly against the wall with a book in hand as he read through the pages. His dark crimson eyes showed no emotions and his face was impassive. He had his legs crossed over his other leg and lay his head down on his other fist in a bored gesture.

His eyes lazily traveled up when he heard a small groan in the midst of the soft snoring and glanced between the two figures. It was obvious that the smaller of the two was still fast asleep by the bubble he blew out of his nose but the other one seemed to wake slowly.

Lucio glanced back at his book and continued to read on, not fazed in the least that Ace had finally started to wake up. He knew that the male would wake soon and also knew that he had to change his bandages again.

After the battling the two brothers endured, their bodies were beyond exhaustion and they had multiple injuries. He had managed to bandage and treated their wounds and was shocked at the fact that the younger of the two was still alive after all he had gone through.

He had merely taken a bath for his wounds that was slowly fading away and didn't bother to wrap bandages around himself since no pain was felt. The only bandage he did wrap was around his hand that was badly burnt but none other.

He caught glance of Ace as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position before he tried to tear his glance away from his well exposed abdomen. He was well aware of the handsome characteristics of the male and his whole body was well built, almost too well.

Ace flinched slightly when he found he was a bit disorientated and he couldn't let his eyes completely focus. He managed to blink a few times to find that he was in a bed and most of his body was wrapped in bandages.

He blinked in surprise before his eyes widened and his eyes immediately shot up when he heard a ruffling sound. His eyes fixated upon a familiar yet peculiar person who seemed to be reading a book with a lazy facial expression.

"I'm relieved to see you're finally awake, Ace-kun. How are your wounds doing?" Lucio suddenly asked as he made eye contact with the male who swallowed thickly at the glance he was receiving. It was deep and he almost found himself lost within Lucio's deep crimson eyes.

"T-They're fine since I'm not feeling anything… Wait, you did this?" Ace asked and Lucio grunted with much effort before he closed his book. "Why would you do this? Who are you? What-Where's Luffy?!" Ace suddenly realized and panic rippled through his entire form.

He was about to jump out of his bed but his legs gave away as soon as he did and pain surged through his limbs. He was sure to crash on the floor but a pair of strong and steady arms caught him instead, saving him from his fall.

"Easy there. Your wounds haven't completely healed yet" Lucio scolded and Ace tried to glare at him through his pained facial expression. He yelped when he was suddenly hoisted up in the pair of arms before he was laid onto the bed by Lucio.

The male turned to the side and Ace's eyes widened when he saw Luffy sound asleep in another bed, his body wrapped in a bunch of bandages. He stared at his younger brother for a few before looking back at Lucio who was turning to leave.

"I'll tell you everything you wish to know after you both are conscious and have eaten" Lucio stated before he walked away and exited the room without another glance or word. He left Ace in confusion but also in relief that his brother was safe.

He was grateful for the stranger.

"Ace…" The said male's head snapped towards his younger brother who yawned loudly before he slowly blinked his tears away. Luffy blink a few times in his grogginess and managed to push himself into a sitting position while holding his head.

"Luffy! You're awake!" Luffy turned his head towards Ace and saw his brother grin widely at him. It took his a few brief moments before his eyes widened in shock and he could already feel his emotions swirling from within his chest.

"Ace! You're safe!" Luffy exclaimed and Ace grinned back at his tearful brother. It was true he was saved by his younger brother and it was something he would never think to happen but he was glad that his brother saved him.

"Oh, I see you're also awake, Straw Hat-kun" Lucio's voice reached both of the brothers' ears and they both glanced back at the male to was pushing in trays filled with food. He wore a small smirk on his face at their drooling reactions but said nothing more.

"Hey, you! You're…that…um… Who are you?" Luffy's tone started off accusing but it quickly changed to confusion. He could vaguely remember the male and only knew he was the one that stopped Akainu's killing blow to reach Ace.

"My name is Lucio and I'm the one that brought both of you here so I can heal your wounds. You're currently on an island in the Calm Belt. It's a small island that I took for vacation some years back" Lucio explained as he gave them the food before going to sit back down on his chair.

"Wait, you're telling me that you took us from the war and brought us here just to nurse our wounds? What about the others?!" Ace asked and ignored the wondrous smell of the food. He was more concerned about his comrades and Whitebeard.

Lucio's face darkened drastically and he sat back while a deep frown came upon his lips. "Your comrades are supposed to be in fine condition, physically. However, Whitebeard is dead and many other lives were lost in the war…" Lucio replied and Ace's eyes widened while Luffy looked at his brother with a sympathetic facial expression.

"The war would've raged on until there was none of each side left, but one of the Four Emperors, 'Redhead' Shanks appeared abruptly and stopped the war" Lucio explained and Luffy almost choked on his food.

"Shanks was there?! Did you see him?!" Luffy asked and Lucio could see the excitement bounce off the youngster. He found it quite amusing for someone who was so injured to be cheerful and it seemed to lift Ace's mood if only a bit.

"No, but it was all over the newspapers" Lucio stated and Luffy smiled while looking down at his Straw Hat which was clutched in his grip. "Anyway, you both better eat up for I believe both of you will have visitors soon. There are quite a few that wants to see you"

Both Luffy and Ace's eyes shot up towards the male in shock and glanced at once another in confusion as to whom the male was talking about. "I believe his name is Jimbei and the Warlord Boa Hancock…as well as the Dark King Rayleigh… You have some interesting allies" Lucio pointed out.

"Really?! They're here?!" Luffy asked and winced at his wounds but he kept his smile on his face while Ace reflected the grin. They were both going to see their newfound friends and despite not knowing the other two, Ace knew Jimbei well.

"One last thing, Ace-kun" Ace's glanced traveled towards Lucio who slowly pulled out a piece of paper that resembled a letter. He stood up to hand it over to Ace who gave him a confused glance before he took the empty plates and left the two brothers alone.

They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring…

Lucio walked away from the house and deeper into the depths of the unknown forest. He had not traveled around the island in such a long time and the feeling was nostalgic. He could sense the animals that his around him and the others he could sight with his eyes.

Ring, ring, ring…

He jumped over a large tree root before his eyes fixated upon a hill up ahead and a peculiar gleam passed through his eyes. His body briefly glowed a faint red before it vanished and he stopped on the cliff with the wind brushing harshly against him.

Ring, ring, ring…Clank.

"Any reason for you to contact me, Garp?" Lucio asked into the Transponder Snail and his brows knitted together while a frown came upon his lips. He didn't have anything to say to the Vice-Admiral but he had an idea that Garp wanted to verify things.

 **"Are they safe, Lucio? How are their wounds doing?"** Garp's gruff voice asked over the Transponder Snail and Lucio could hear a hint of worry in his voice. He couldn't blame him. After all, he was the one taking care of them.

Lucio would also be worried.

"They're safe and healing up as we speak. Don't sound so worried, Garp. I gave you my word and you should know that Ace will be safe" Lucio stated with an impassive voice but there was a small bite at the end of the statement.

 **"I am aware, Lucio. I'm still a marine so I'll keep worrying about them, especially when they're in your care. Though I'm more worried about Ace"** Garp stated and Lucio's eyes traveled to the calm sea in front of him while a small gush of wind blew passed him.

"No need to, Garp. I'll only protect him as my own. Nothing more. Nothing less." Lucio clarified impassively and found that Garp was silenced by the statement. He had the idea that Garp was shocked but then again, he didn't really care for a marine's shock.

 **"I-I'm shocked to hear that, but very much relieved."** Garp stated in a raspy tone but Lucio didn't reply. **"Lucio, I need to ask you something…"** Garp's voice trailed off on the Transponder Snail and Lucio closed his eyes.

 **"All those years ago, why did you surrender to the marines when all your lovers had been died?"** Garp asked and strong gush of wind blew pass Lucio as his grip tightened on the Transponder Snail. He slowly opened his eyes and they fixated upon something on the edge of the cliff.

"To suffer" Lucio answered and Garp's eyes widened on the other side of the Transponder Snail. "That time, when they all died… I didn't feel anything. No remorse, no despair, no sorrow and no tears were shed. I was like a shell with nothing inside…"

"That's why I surrendered myself to the Navy. I hoped that they could give me the pain I wanted. I hoped that they would make me feel remorse and that they would help me shed tears…" Lucio trailed off and despite talking deeply from his heart, his emotions were void.

 **"…But they couldn't"** Garp finished for the male and heard a grunt from Lucio on the Transponder Snail. There was a lingering silence that slowly started to form between them and Lucio kept his eyes fixated on the edge of the cliff.

 **"Very well, then. Take care of Ace for me, Lucio, and keep an eye on Luffy"** Garp spoke up and broke the silence with his gruff voice. A small smirk came upon Lucio's lips and his glance relaxed a bit before he looked back at the Transponder Snail.

"Yeah, keep well, Garp…" Lucio cut off the Transmission and put away the Transponder Snail before he looked at the edge of the cliff again. He closed his eyes with an impassive face before he turned to walk away…away from a large tomb cross on the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Another clue was left that leads to Lucio's past and it seems his scars are deep!* With Ace and Luffy finally awake, what will happen?* How will they react to the promise Lucio made?* Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

It was strange…

Despite all the time that passed by, it was still strange for him to see that strange forbidden things called emotions. The smiles and laughter that people were capable of doing while feeling truly happiness inside their chests.

Even the strange salty tears that fell from their eyes to show their happiness even more from nothing but being reunited with friends. Even being able to immediately converse away with one another while another one, flustered, hid away with a single glance at her love.

It was strange, but he could remember that there was well a time that he could feel that too. A time where he too laughed while the emotions filled up his chest. A time where he too was able to shed tears in both happiness and sorrow.

It was a time both he and his brother could still remember. Through their hardships and battles, they always came out victorious and they always knew such things as emotions. However, he was cursed with his Devil's Fruit and lost that passion.

He had lost that right…

Lucio's dark and deep eyes lazily scanned the area below him as he sat inside a tree. He had his arm lazily resting on his knee while his head was laid against the trunk of the tree. He knew he usually sat like this in his imprisonment, but no nostalgic feeling washed over him.

"I'm relieved both you and Luffy-kun are alright, Ace-san. Just take it easy with those injuries" Jimbei stated with a relieved gleam in his eyes and a kind tone as he talked to the rescued older brother. Ace chuckled and nodded at his not-so-newly-made friend.

Lucio's eyes traveled towards Luffy who was laughing at an embarrassed Boa Hancock and found that her face was crimson. It was obvious that she was in love with the Straw Hat but he was much to oblivious to notice anything.

They were strange…

"What are you going to do now, Lucio? You've brought your face to the light and a lot of dangerous people will come after you" A familiar gruff voice reached Lucio's ears and he let out a sigh while glancing back at the Dark King, Rayleigh.

"Surely, saving Luffy and Ace was part of your plan when you escaped." Lucio's brows twitched and he saw Rayleigh smirk at him. "After all, it it _you_ who did it. I'm sure that there was a reason for it" Rayleigh stated and Lucio realized that everyone had started to listen in.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know as well. I don't know you but you still saved both me and Luffy. Why?" Ace asked and Lucio closed his eyes before he pushed himself off the branch. He jumped off and landed swiftly before he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes opening.

"I saved you because I made a deal with someone who didn't want you to be executed" Lucio bluntly answered and everyone's brows furrowed. They stared impassively at the male but their stares were doing the opposite.

"Your brother over there… It was a mere coincidence that he was there. Therefore, it was a mere coincidence that he was saved as well" Lucio pointed out and Ace's eyes narrowed dangerously at the male while clenching his fists.

"Who asked you? Who did you make a deal with?!" Ace asked and the others were slightly taken back by the outburst. Though they could understand why he would he angry and they also wanted to know who would make a deal with _him._

Lucio smirked at the male's outburst and a chuckle escaped him. "Don't think you're going to get that easily out of me, Ace-kun. My lips are sealed with anyone who I make a deal with" He stated and licked his lips after he said so, sending shivers down the bystanders' spines.

"Then what was the deal you made? Surely there is something in return for you to save me?" Ace asked and Lucio's smirk fell away. His face turned impassive and a sigh escaped him. He had to give it to the youngster, he was stubborn.

"The deal was that I saved you from being executed and keep you safe…" Lucio started and everyone stayed quiet as his gaze fixated upon Ace. "In return, your life was wagered but a decision was made…" Lucio's finger pointed at the male and Ace swallowed thickly.

"In return, you become mine"

To say they were all shocked was an understatement and they gaped at the male. Rayleigh's eyes had widened briefly at Lucio's words before he narrowed them at the dark-haired male. A deep frown came upon his lips as his mind immediately knew the consequences of the deal.

"WHAT?!" Jimbei and Luffy exclaimed simultaneously while staring at Lucio in disbelief. However, Jimbei was the only one who was truly in shock knowing exactly who Lucio was and what he was capable of.

"Luffy, I think you need to know who this man is…" Hancock pulled the Straw Hat closer and Luffy's glance was blank as he continued to listen to her whispered words. His eyes widened in horror while his face paled and he gaped at the male.

Lucio's eyes, however, was on Ace the whole time as he watched the male not move an inch. There was a shadow that covered his eyes and a deep frown was plastered on his lips. His fists were clenched tightly to his side before his grip slowly started to loosen.

"Ace isn't anyone's!" Luffy suddenly yelled and Ace's eyes shot up at Luffy who was attacking Lucio dead-on without any sign of hesitation. Ace watched and it was as if everything was going in slow motion in front of him. He saw Lucio merely look at Luffy before his brother stopped in mid-air.

"Luffy!"  
"Luffy-kun!"

Luffy gritted his teeth and tried to move but found himself unable to move even an inch as he was stuck in the air. "Bastard! Let me go!" Luffy yelled at him, but Lucio was unfazed by the deadly look he was receiving.

"Kneel" Lucio commanded in a low and dangerous tone before Luffy was forced onto the ground in a kneeling position. Luffy's eyes widened along with the rest and Hancock was already ready to move towards Lucio.

"This is none of your business, woman, fish man, Straw Hat." Lucio stated in a dangerous tone and the first two who was mentioned gritted their teeth. Luffy tried his best to move from his kneeling position, but he was frozen in place.

"Like hell it isn't! I won't let you take Ace! He isn't anyone's property-!""Luffy!" Ace cut off his brother and everyone looked back at Ace. He had his fists clenched tightly by his side and his eyes were briefly clenched shut before he let out a sigh.

He looked back at Lucio who was looking at him with his usual empty glance and felt a shiver run down his spine. He had never looked at someone who was so empty and void of anything, but he didn't feel in the least bit afraid.

He had heard rumors of Lucio and many of them before but he was sure to never come in contact with the male for he was locked away in prison. Ace knew of the male's strange dominating powers and it was proven to him for the second time in front of his eyes.

 _"…no one touches what is mine!"_

Ace had heard that long ago Lucio was imprisoned for killing everyone that was seen as his property and they took it as the madness that consumed him. However, the male in front of him had his senses, why others would he save them? Even if he had made a deal, what sane person would follow it?

 _"…one will be able to lay a hand on 'Fire Fist' Ace from now on and anyone who dares to touch what is mine will be killed, brutally. This is war"_

It was a gamble and a dangerous one but what choice did he have. His life was on the stake in the current situation and he knew that he had to obey the deal, but the look Lucio was giving him was almost as if he was asking if Ace was agreeing.

It would mean that everything he had gained over the years was going to be left behind and he was going to have to begin everything from the beginning with the stranger. It would also mean that those who were hurt because of him were going to be safe, or safe from the hatred that ran after him.

Then again, he wanted to live a life without regrets and he wondered if he would regret his decision if he went with the stranger? Would Lucio give him the freedom he wants as a Pirate? Or would he be doomed to kneel as Luffy was currently doing.

 _"…I'll protect both you and your brother, no need to worry"_

"I… I… I refuse to be yours!" Ace exclaimed and saw Lucio's eyes widen with everyone else's. Lucio looked extremely shocked at Ace's words and he was caught off guard. He was never been denied in his life and it wasn't Ace's decision to decide if he was his or not.

Luffy struggled even more now that he knew his brother didn't want to belong to anyone and wanted to fight Lucio to make the statement clear. They had just reunited after an incredible war and he was not handing his brother over to anyone.

"I refuse to be yours, but… I can do nothing to a deal that was struck with you" Ace stated and Luffy's eyes widened in horror. Lucio's brows twitched slightly when he felt Luffy stop struggle but never took his eyes off Ace.

"I want my freedom and I want to go where I wish to! I want to live a life that is void of any slavery or anything that you order it to be!" Ace conditioned and a small smirk came upon Rayleigh's lips. Despite him not wanting to admit it, Ace was his father's son even if it was only a mere statement that resembled his old man.

"Ace…" Luffy trailed off before he saw Lucio turn around and walk away without any other word. His eyes widened when he found that he could move before he sat back while staring at his brother who was looking at Lucio's back.

Lucio slowly came to a stop but he never turned his back towards the group. His face was hidden away from them but his smirk was etched upon his lips. He couldn't understand the peculiar emotion he had never experienced before, but at that moment he didn't want to think about it.

"Then so be it"

 **"** Huh? **"** Ace's eyes widened at Lucio's statement and were completely dumb folded at the response. He had honestly thought that the male would at least put up a fight but he agreed so easily even if it meant his own loss?

"You're freedom? You have it. You're right to travel? You have it. I'll just be there in the shadows the whole time and keep my promise. Nothing more. Nothing less" Lucio stated before he walked away from the group.

Jimbei stared at the infamous figure in disbelief and couldn't believe what he had heard. This male was not to be trusted in ten least because of his dangerous powers and he was not known for him compassion. Yet, he showed it?

Were they wrongly informed of the male from the beginning? He seemed to have a hidden compassion beneath those void emotions and deep eyes. Lucio showed no signs of being hostile or their enemy even once.

Maybe, just maybe, a little maybe, he was really trying to help them and Lucio really wanted to keep Ace save. His mind was still telling him something was off because of his well known reputation but he stuck with his gut who said to trust Lucio for now.

It was a gamble.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* No one expected such a criminal to make such a decision in protecting Ace and everyone is suspicious towards Lucio's intends. However, Ace isn't going to let Lucio take him so easily. He's aiming for freedom!* What will happen next?* Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

It was quiet…almost too quiet…

Not far from the small house located near a waterfall, there was a sudden explosion and it startled the smaller animals. However, the flow of the waterfall was still calm and peaceful in contrast of the explosion that disturbed the silence.

Lucio's brows twitched as he sat inside the water while more water cascaded down his figure from the waterfall. It was the only movement he showed as he calmly meditated with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

His upper body was exposed and despite the water covering his well built muscles, there were scars visible on the skin. Some scars ran deep and others were so shallow that one struggled to see it without looking closely.

The scars were etched into the skin by multiple whippings and other torture methods he had been put through in his time at Impel Down. However, through all the torture and whipping sessions he didn't feel any pain once so ever.

It was a peculiar trait that he was born with and of all his years of fighting or torture he had never once felt the feeling of pain. Most of the people would say it was a curse he was born with and other would call it a deadly sickness, but who would die without feeling pain?

He knew the limits of his body and he knew that when he started to feel tired, he was close to the limit. Yet, he always kept trying to force himself passed that restriction and even if the consequences were dire, he still did it.

What was a life without risks?

There was another loud explosion near him and this time he could sense something was coming straight towards him. He didn't know what the object was but he could feel the shape and the size as it came closer towards him.

As soon as it was just in front of him to crash into him, he shot up and passed it while touching the surface with the palm of his hand. He swiftly landed onto the grass before the object split into cut pieces and fell into the water.

"It went this way!" Luffy's voice reached Lucio's ears before the Straw Hat came through the forest with his brother hot on his trail. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw everything looked unscathed and blinked in surprise.

"I was sure it went this way..." Luffy trailed off before he saw Lucio as he dried himself off with a small towel. "Hey! Did anything crash this way?!" Luffy asked and Lucio opened his one eye to glance at them before he pointed back at the water behind him.

Luffy blinked in confusion before he glanced at the water to see the trunk they had sent flying was cut into pieces and inside the water. Ace's brows furrowed and he looked back at Lucio in confusion before his face turned impassive.

He was shocked to see Lucio's exposed upper body covered in scars that differed from size and deepness. He briefly wondered if the male had gotten those scars from prison or in battles that he fought in.

Ace's eyes trailed over the rest of his soaked body and saw that Lucio's body was well developed with muscles. Lucio's skin was tanned and Ace was shocked to see his skin dark since he had sat inside the darkness for so long without any light.

He found himself staring at Lucio as he dried his hair and swallowed thickly at the heat that rose to his face. Lucio's eyes suddenly opened up and caught Ace's glance immediately. Ace wanted to stumble back and expected Lucio to chuckle in amusement but he didn't.

Lucio merely shifted his eyes towards Luffy's shocked facial expression before a small frown came upon his lips. "When I said you could train on my island, I didn't mean for you to destroy everything, Straw Hat" Lucio scolded and Luffy laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that! We didn't mean to throw a tree trunk this way!" Luffy excused and Lucio grunted briefly. "But how did it get chopped up like that? Did you do that?" Lucio glanced back at the sliced pieces of the tree trunk before he grunted again.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could use a sword! I never even knew you had one!" Luffy boasted and a smirk came upon Lucio's lips. He chuckled at Luffy's words and both brothers looked at him dumbstruck.

"Who said I used a sword?" Lucio asked and only received blank facial expressions from the two males before he let out a sigh. "I cut those with my hand" He wished that they would try to understand at times and think outside the box...

Lucio ignored their shocked glances and let his towel fall from his shoulders. His dark hair was now messy and spiked in different directions from the way he tried to dry it. His eyes were somehow deeper than before but his glance was impassive and lazy.

"Enough of that. I can see your training is starting off well since that woman and Jimbei left" Lucio stated and Luffy frowned at the way he gestured to Hancock. However, it was only brief before he assumed that Lucio forgot the Warlord's name.

"Therefore, it's time for me to set sail and Ace will be coming with" Lucio said and saw the two brothers blink at him in surprise. They had not thought that he would just want to leave and after the conditions Ace had set, they were still surprised that he would want to order around.

Lucio saw the frown that quickly formed and let out an exasperated sigh. Once again, they missed the point and they must've known that they would have to split up somewhere. After all, Ace was now a most wanted criminal who escaped his execution, he couldn't stay by his brother's side forever.

"Honestly, you two are hopeless. You have to train to get stronger, Straw Hat, and you can't get stronger with your brother here. You'll be distracted the whole time and you won't be concentrating on your training" Lucio pointed out and Luffy growled before he wanted to retort but another voice cut him off.

"He's right, Luffy. You need to concentrate on learning how to control haki and with Ace here, it would make the task more difficult" Rayleigh's voice reached them and everyone glanced back at the male who walked towards them, his hands in his pockets.

"But, Rayleigh..." Luffy tried to reason but Rayleigh wasn't backing down from his decision. He wanted to make Luffy strong and despite wanting to train Ace as well he had to concentrate on Luffy who still had a lot more to learn.

"They're right, Luffy. You haven't learned anything yet and I'm not making anything easier with being here." Ace stated and Luffy looked down. He didn't want Ace to leave and despite his brother denying his request every time, he wanted him to join his crew.

"Hey, you want to become stronger than me, right?" Ace asked and Luffy looked up at his brother before vaguely nodding. Ace grinned from ear to ear and Luffy blinked in surprise when Ace patted him on his shoulder. "Then you'll need all the training you can get!"

Lucio watched with little amusement as Luffy growled at his brother and started to argue at him for already being more than halfway to Ace's strength. He merely rolled his eyes and moved to a chair just outside his house.

He could feel a tug in the back of his mind from his meditation and a sigh escaped him. If he wasn't training in building up his body, he was meditating his mind. Yet even after all the training he had done mentally, he knew there was something missing.

"When are you planning to leave, Lucio?" Rayleigh's voice interrupted Lucio's trail of thought and he glanced up at the older male who was standing next to him. He realized that the male was oddly very well built for someone his age and wondered if he still trained on his own.

"As soon as possible, I suppose. However, I do believe that Ace would not want to leave too soon, seeing as he wants to bid his brother goodbye." Lucio stated and Rayleigh's brows twitched slightly. He had not expected Lucio to think of Ace's best first before his own.

The last few days that they had stayed of the island Rayleigh had started to realize that Lucio was different than he had been aware of. He knew him as a ruthless male that would take anything he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it.

Lucio was well known to the older generations as someone to stay clear of because of his dangerous dominating powers of his Devil's Fruit. He had taken in mostly men as his lovers but it was said that he had also taken a liking in a few women as well.

In the end, he killed them all.

"What do you plan on doing when you leave? Do you have somewhere you want to go, or are you just going where the sea takes you?" Rayleigh asked as he shook his thoughts from the negativity. He didn't want to think that the male in front of him was so deep in darkness because it made him sick.

"I don't have any real destination in mind, but I'm hoping to find someone that I haven't seen in years. More than that, I don't know" Lucio answered bluntly and his eyes fixated upon the two brothers who were beating each other up in their argument.

It almost felt nostalgic.

Lucio let out a sigh before he stood up and walked passed Rayleigh before he entered his house. A few droplets of water dripped onto the ground from his still half wet figure but Lucio didn't mind too much, knowing that it was only a few.

If he was bored later he would clean up, but he had no time for such duties at the moment. He wanted to take a shower and prepare for their departure as soon as possible en even though he wanted to give Ace his time to say his farewell he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

He stripped himself from his wet clothing and entered the shower that he lazily turned on. The warm water soothed his aching muscles that he could never feel and it was quite a relaxing feeling. In prison he was rarely taken to wash up and it would be in cold water.

Lucio admitted that it was much better at his old house than it was in prison and he enjoyed the light of the day more than the all time darkness he was trapped in. The small breeze of fresh air was also something he had missed but then again, who wouldn't?

Lucio glanced down at his hands and realized that they were slowly shaking while glowing a strange red color. His brows furrowed and a deep frown came upon his lips. He clenched his fists tightly and let out a calming breath.

He didn't have much time. He already let himself explode once with his fueling rage putting oil to the fire. Lucio wasn't regretting the fact that he had attacked Akainu with his Devil's Fruit Powers, but he knew that it would have grave consequences.

That's why he needed to get away as soon as possible before his Devil's Fruit caused more trouble than what it was worth. He needed release from all the years of imprisonment and it was mostly his curse that demanded it.

He hated the fact that his Devil's Fruit would always demand more than what could be given but it could not be helped. Many times he had tried to release himself from the dreaded powers but there was no way to get rid of it and dying for him was a coward's decision.

He had no choice but to endure the dreaded curse.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* I'm sitting on the edge of my seat with this Chapter and I can't wait to write the next two!* What will happen next on Ace and Lucio's journey out to the sea? Can he control his 'curse' to ensure Ace's safety?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _Two days later.._.

Lucio threw the last bag onto the large Marine ship that he had stolen a long time ago when he had escaped with the two infamous brothers. It was their only way of traveling upon the calm belt and it would help against the recognition of other Marine ships.

He jumped onto the ship and his boots hit hard against the wood of the deck. The wind lightly brushed passed his black hair and his deep eyes scanned at the open calm ocean. It was one of the things that Lucio would always admire of the Calm Belt.

The peace it held.

"It's time, Ace, we need to go. I cannot prolong my journey any longer than I already have" Lucio's voice was serious and held strong warning beneath the surface. Lucio's eyes traveled back towards the said male and his brows furrowed.

"I'm coming!" Ace called back to him as he held a backpack that he swung over his shoulder He playfully nudged his brother and they grinned at one another before he ran towards the ship. He swiftly jumped up onto the ship and grinned at Lucio who stared at him impassively.

"Sorry I took so long! I had a few things that I had to do" Ace excused himself with an innocent facial expression and Lucio merely grunted. Ace raised an eyebrow at Lucio's isolated response and watched in confusion as he walked on without saying another word.

Was he that angry at him for being late?

"Hey, Ace! Take care! Don't have too much fun without me!" Luffy's voice reached Ace's ears and his thoughts of Lucio briefly vanished. He grinned back at his brother who was standing next to a smirking Rayleigh.

"Yeah, same to you! You better train hard, Luffy! Don't take it easy on him, Rayleigh-san! I want him to get strong! Stronger than me!" Ace called back and Rayleigh chuckled before nodding as a reply. He never planned on taking it easy on the Straw Hat from the beginning.

Luffy laughed and waved at Ace as the ship started to sail away, his brother grinning at him from ear to ear. The time they were able to spend together was the best since they had gone their own separate ways and they were both reminded of the olden days.

Ace gave his brother one final glance before he turned back to the calm sea in front of him that they were sailing. He didn't know what was lying ahead of someone who escaped his execution but he knew that whatever it was, he would be safe.

He glanced at Lucio, who stood on the front edge of the ship, his arms crossed over his chest and his deep eyes staring at the horizon far ahead of him. Ace had a nagging feeling that no matter what, Lucio would keep an eye on him and Luffy as well and it gave him a settling feeling.

They were against the world, but at the same time the world was against them. Yet, he felt like they could overcome the odds and he knew that Luffy would shake the world one day. The same day he would become his dream.

"ACE!" Luffy's sharp voice reached both of the male's ears and they glanced back at the Straw Hat who was taking another deep breath. Ace turned towards his brother with furrowed brows and briefly wondered if something was wrong.

"I'M GOING TO BE BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Luffy's statement seemed to echo throughout the silent ocean and Ace burst out laughing at his brother's words. Lucio stared at Ace for a moment before his glance went back to the ocean in front of him and a small smirk came upon his features.

The Marine ship moved at an incredible pace as it sailed through the calm belt before slowly starting to calmly sail again. Lucio could feel that the weather was going to change soon and it meant they were close to the open waters of waves and winds again.

It felt almost too long since he had sailed the seas and even long before he had been imprisoned, he rarely sailed. He had mostly settled himself on his islands for a while before moving to another destination, nothing in mind but the freedom.

"So, where are we headed, Lucio-san?" Ace asked as he came in behind Lucio who never took his gaze off the horizon in front of them. His gaze was more serious and the bored gleam he had earlier was missing in his deep eyes.

"I have no real destination in mind, Ace, but I'm on my way to meet someone who I haven't seen in many years. More than that, I am unsure of." Lucio answered much like he had answered to Rayleigh and Ace gave him a nod in recognition.

"Why do you ask?" Lucio glanced back at the male and saw that he still had a small smile plastered upon his lips. He wore the same kind and peaceful facial expression that he did when he was with his younger brother and it somehow calmed Lucio's storm that raged within him.

"I'm just wondering where we're headed, that's all..." Ace trailed off and Lucio grunted before he tore his gaze away from the younger male. His eyes rested on the horizon again and a peculiar feeling washed over him, telling him that they were nearing the border of the Calm Belt.

It was much quicker than he had expected.

"Do you think they'll wait for us there, Lucio-san?" Ace asked once again and Lucio frowned while his eyes narrowed slightly. It was a vague question but he still knew exactly who Ace was talking about and it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

"Definitely" Lucio's answer gave Ace an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach but it was quickly brushed past when Lucio put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at a pair of deep eyes and blinked a few times at the intense stare he was receiving.

"You don't have to worry. I promised to keep you safe and no marine or pirate can ever make me break that" Lucio stated and Ace's eyes widened slightly before Lucio started to walk away. Ace caught glance of a leather glove and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Since when did you start to wear gloves?" Ace asked and Lucio abruptly stopped at the pointed out fact before he glanced down at his hands. He knew very well why he had to wear them but his powers were still hidden from the other male.

"You are well aware of my Devil's Fruit ability, are you not, Ace?" Lucio asked and Ace blink a few times with a blank facial expression. He looked like he was trying to figure the question out but then again he didn't know anything about Lucio or his Devil's Fruit and shook his head.

"I ate the Yokubo-Yokubo Fruit"

Lucio studied Ace's facial expression and watched as it turned from a blank expression to an expression that he couldn't hide his shock with. Ace gaped at the dark crimson eyed male and found himself incapable of saying anything.

"With this power I am considered as the dominant counterpart. In other words I can make anyone do anything as long as I wish to. The power of the Dominant. I can also increase the intense feelings that one can feel when in a pleasurable haze" Lucio explained and saw Ace pale slightly.

"W-Wait, you ate the Lust-Lust Devil's Fruit and became a Dominant? T-That's unexpected..." Ace murmured the last part mostly to himself before he started to realize how he controlled Akainu and Luffy as well.

"The reason for me wearing these gloves is because my ability is activated by a skin touch. Therefore, it is a very dangerous technique when I don't wish to use it and it is still activated" Lucio explained and his voice reached a dangerous low tone while his eyes darkened.

"Wait, then how did you do that to Luffy back then? You weren't touching him at that time" Ace asked in confusion as he remembered how he had made his younger brother kneel. He could distinctly remember how he had touched Akainu but he never touched Luffy that time.

"You forgot that I had already touched you before. When I took you away from the battle field and when I nursed your wounds" Lucio pointed out and Ace's eyes widened while his face paled. That meant that he was also touched...

Lucio saw Ace's shocked and horror filled facial expression before he rolled his eyes. "I do not plan on doing anything to you, Ace. You are much too of a prize than anything else. I admit that I do enjoy my pleasures, but you won't be part of it" Lucio stated and Ace snapped out of his horror.

Ace blinked in surprise at Lucio's words and had expected the complete opposite that made his face heat up slightly. "T-Then why did you say that you made me yours?" His voice sounded pathetic and his statement made his face darken from embarrassment.

"Then you would be protected and I refuse to make the same faults that I did in my past" Lucio replied and Ace's eyes widened when he saw a gleam of guilt pass through the male's eyes. It was strange since Lucio rarely felt any emotion but he never felt it, he merely unconsciously showed it.

"Then...you don't take men?" Ace asked and Lucio was caught off guard by the question. He glanced back at Ace who was giving him a peculiar look before a smirk came upon his features. Ace swallowed hard at the predatorily look that was given towards him and saw Lucio step closer towards him.

"On the contrary, Ace-kun... I can take as many as I want..." He rasped out in Ace's ear making the male flush deep crimson. Lucio chuckled and took a step back but enjoyed the thick swallow that Ace gave him while his embarrassment was obvious.

"Because you can intensify the feeling of lust...and _those_ other feelings?" Ace managed to ask and Lucio shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't the only reason he could have many men but it was one of the main reasons.

"So you'll never do that to me, ever?" Ace asked again and Lucio let out an exasperated sigh. The young male was surely insistent but who wasn't around him? Anyone who would be near him would always make sure what the rules of the game are before they dare to play it.

"No, never" Lucio caught glance of Ace's unconscious sigh of relief and his brows twitched slightly but he said nothing to lift the feeling of relief that the youngster had. "Enough questions. Let's go eat" Lucio ordered and Ace's face lit up while his stomach growled.

Lucio chuckled at Ace's reaction and turned to walk towards the kitchen. They hadn't eaten since early the morning and both were famished, though he had an idea that Ace was hungrier than he was. He didn't have an appetite at the moment but he knew that his body needed the nutrition.

"Lucio-san... Lucio-san!" Ace called and Lucio snapped out of his thoughts before he looked back at Ace's panicked face. He blinked in confusion before he realized that Ace was holding his shoulders to snap him out of his haze.

"You're hands are shaking!"

Lucio's eyes widened at Ace's words and his eyes immediately snapped towards his hands which were shaking. They were slowly starting to turn red even from inside the leather gloves he wore and he cursed loudly.

"Ace, get inside, now!" Lucio ordered and Ace looked at him with a baffled facial expression. He was about to retort but he was roughly pushed inside the ship before the door was slammed shut. Lucio wanted to lock the door but he found his hands were shaking too much.

His whole body started to glow a strange red color and he could feel his entire body heat up at the familiar sensation. It meant trouble and he silently hoped that Ace would not come out of the ship or he would be hit with the energy he was about to expel.

At least there was no one else on the ship, or so he briefly believed... "Well, well, well. I've been looking quite a while for you, Luscious Lucio" A gruff voice reached Lucio's ears and his eyes widened before his eyes shot up.

Pirates.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* One more Chapter before the action kicked in* However, with Lucio's curse needing to activate, what will happen to Ace and the newcomers?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Pirates.

For all the times he had thought that he had rotten luck, this one was far worse. He had not seen it coming and now Ace was in more danger seeing as he was struggling with his control of power. He started to regret being cuffed in sea stone for so long without expelling his energy.

Lucio stood tall and clenched his fists by his side to try and cease the shaking. His deep eyes glared up at a familiar Pirate and he had his guard on with their ship next to them. He had to play his cards right, or it would all be over.

"Oh? I'm shocked to see you around here, Crocodile. It would be even more surprising if you were a Warlord but you're not one anymore, are you?" Lucio asked and a small smirk covered his lips when he saw a vein pulse out of Crocodile's temple.

Lucio's eyes narrowed when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him and jumped up to dodge a blade attack from Crocodile's subordinate. He swiftly spun in the air and landed on his feet before narrowing his eyes at Crocodile again.

The ex-Warlord came in next to his subordinate with his cigar still in his grip and his eyes were semi narrowed in a bored stare. Lucio wanted to grit his teeth when he felt another rush of heat erupt from inside him but instead tried to keep his composure.

He needed to find release under the pressure of his powers and his time was running out. He only had the option to fight them and get away without Ace moving from his spot inside the ship. Only then can Ace avoid being hit by his powers.

"So you've been looking for me, Crocodile? Why would a new escapee and infamous pirate be looking for me? Care to share your own despair you had received in jail?" Lucio asked in a teasing tone and Crocodile's brows twitched in agitation.

"On the contrary, Lucio. I came here to find you, because you're joining my crew" Crocodile replied bluntly and Lucio's brows immediately furrowed while his facial expression darkened. It was a more troublesome reason than Lucio had time to deal with.

"Interesting to know, but...what will you do if I decline the offer? Surely you must've known that I am no longer a Pirate" Lucio stated but Crocodile's facial expression didn't falter in the least. He was calm and collected.

Lucio could feel a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach at Crocodile's composed attitude and wondered what the male was up to. However, it was only brief before his subordinate attacked Lucio once again with his arms turning into blades.

Lucio's brows twitched slightly before he blocked the bladed attack in a flash, his arms changing into hardened armament. "Daz Bonez, right? You're blades are nothing against me, boy. You're a century too young to fight me with your dull knives" Lucio snapped and Daz's eyes widened.

His blades were gripped tightly before Lucio brought his hand across his body. Daz gasped and coughed up blood as he was cut deep by Lucio. He was confused how Lucio managed to injured him without a sword but somehow he could see a shadow of a blade covering the male's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not joining anyone, Crocodile. Go find someone else to join your weakling crew" Lucio snapped and was getting impatient. He knew that Ace wouldn't stay in the ship for long and he would have to fight at a record time if something like that happened.

There was a sudden explosion on the ship next to them and their eyes snapped towards the raging flames. Lucio's eyes widened when he saw Ace crouch on the railing of the ship with a large smirk plastered on his features while his flames raged on.

 _That idiot!_

"Then I'll merely make you join, Lucio. It's as simple as that and I'll even put Roger's son in as a prize" Crocodile stated and Lucio's face darkened drastically. A red aura started to glow around him and he took a deep breath before he charged at Crocodile.

Ace took the sign as a symbol to wipe out the rest of the crew but was stopped when Daz suddenly appeared in front of him. He barely dodged a swing from the sharp blade and glared back at the injured male who was defending the other men.

"You're my opponent now, 'Fire Fist' Ace" Daz stated clearly even though he had a large gash that was bleeding rapidly on his abdomen. Ace smirked and his flames started to dance all around him while his brows furrowed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ace was sliced by the blades and Daz furrowed his brows when he saw that Ace merely mended himself back together with his flames. Ace was a Logia type and the fight was going to be more difficult that he had bargained for.

Lucio dodged a sand attack from Crocodile before he jumped back, gaining distance between them and catching his breath. He had to admit that Crocodile's sand techniques and body was irritating and that he had to use his armament.

"You seemed to be much stronger at the war, Lucio, but maybe you are getting too old for this. Why do you resist when you can just join me?" Crocodile asked as he looked at Lucio's strong figure that slowly stood up.

He saw Lucio's figure waver slightly as he tried to stand up straight and saw another faint red glow surround the male's body. He could distinctly remember the attack as the same one to send an Admiral flying and his brows furrowed.

"I'm not teaming up with anyone, Crocodile, but I'm not going to be stepped over by you." Lucio suddenly vanished from sight and Crocodile's eyes widened before he appeared in front of him. He saw Lucio take off his glove and touch him, before he was sent crashing inside the ship.

Ace heard the crash and his eyes briefly glanced at Lucio who was walking towards the large hole in the deck of the ship. He sweat dropped at the destruction before he saw Lucio remove his gloves and jump down the hole and swallowed thickly.

He was planning something.

Lucio landed on the first floor of the ship and his eyes immediately fixated upon Crocodile's figure as he coughed up blood. He had crashed harder than he had expected and felt numb where Lucio had touched him.

He had no idea why or what Lucio did to him, but he had sustained damage from the mere touch. He was sure that it had something to do with the mysterious Devil's Fruit power the dark eyed male had and he growled angrily.

"You're not going to be stepped on? That's quite the statement you made there, Lucio. What makes you think that I'll let you step over me? Not you or your pain in the ass Devil's Fruit can stop you from being stepped on" Crocodile stated as he pushed himself back onto his feet, his hook shining by his side.

Lucio suddenly smirked at Crocodile in a sickening way that sent a shiver down the male's spine. He took off his other glove and tossed them to the side as he walked closer. His eyes seemed deeper than before and a seductive gleam passed though deep crimson orbs.

"You should've known from the beginning, Crocodile..." Lucio threw his leather jacket to the side as he came to an abrupt stop. "...what my pain in the ass Devil's Fruit is. But because you didn't, it makes it more fun for me" Crocodile's eyes widened when he found that Lucio appeared in front of him.

He found that his body was unable to move and the place where Lucio had touched him before was causing heat to surge throughout his body. "What the-?! What did you do, bastard?!" He asked before swallowing hard when Lucio chuckled in his ear.

"Let me show you what it means to mess with the Luscious King, Crocodile..." He rasped and Crocodile gasped when his ear was suddenly bit. He growled dangerously while Lucio chuckled at Crocodile's restraint before he grabbed the male roughly and kissed him with brutal force.

Crocodile was in absolute shock at what just happened and it took him a few moments to regain his composure. He growled and bit down on Lucio's lower lip not able to move him body making the male move back to wipe away the blood.

Lucio chuckled at the blood that stained his hand and looked back at Crocodile who was giving him a deadly glare. "You bastard, what do you think you're-AH!" Crocodile suddenly yelled out when Lucio snapped his fingers and clenched his eyes shut.

An incredible burst of pleasure rippled throughout his entire body and heat surged though his veins once again. He fell to his knees and breathed heavy while trying to snap out of his pleasure haze. His mind was clouded and he found himself already hard from that strange burst of pleasure.

"W-What was that...?" He managed to rasp as sweat dripped down his face and Lucio chuckled while cupping Crocodile's chin. Lucio's touch made everything hot again and he found that he couldn't glare at the male.

"You see, I ate the Yokubo-Yokubo Fruit…" Crocodile's eyes widened and realization started to sink in while a shiver ran down his spine. He had not expected that and all his plans were now sullied because of it.

"So what? Should I be afraid of you now that you can manipulate the emotion of lust? You're underestimating me, Lucio. You can't just do with my body what you want to" Crocodile managed to snap at Lucio who chuckled in amusement.

"On the contrary, Crocodile..." Lucio suddenly grabbed him roughly through his pants, making him gasp and curse at him at the same time. "I can do with you just what I want to" He stated before he crashed his lips onto Crocodile once again.

He could taste the metallic taste of Crocodile's blood and mentally groaned. It had been too long since he had felt his heart beat against his ribcage and the heat coursing through his body. He slowly felt Crocodile's resistance start to crumble and chuckled as he broke the heated kiss.

"Bastard..." Crocodile cursed through his heavy breathing and Lucio's eyes gleamed in amusement at the male's reaction. He briefly closed his eyes before they vanished from sight from the rubble scenery and appeared in a room.

"What-?! You can teleport as well?!" Crocodile asked in shock and Lucio grunted at his shocked question. It was something else to see the hooked Captain with his flustered face and his heavy breathing against Lucio's face didn't make the situation better.

"Whatever I want, I take and right now, I want you" Lucio seductively husked in Crocodile's ear to his shock before he was roughly kissed again. He felt Lucio's hand move away from his encaged member before his jacket was thrown to the side.

Crocodile could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into an abyss filled with lust as the kiss intensified. They battled for dominance in the haze of passion and he gasped when Lucio roughly threw him onto the bed.

Lucio stripped himself of his shirt and Crocodile was shocked to see several scars covering the tanned skin. Lucio chuckled at Crocodile's reaction before he towered him and kissed him once again, this time both fighting with more passion.

While kissing, Lucio stripped Crocodile from his shirt and Crocodile involuntarily shivered when Lucio ran his hands down his side to rest on his hips. "It seems someone is quite sensitive" Lucio teased as he broke the kiss and Crocodile glared at him.

"Fuck you" Lucio suddenly bit down on a sensitive spot on Crocodile neck and a gasped moan escaped the male followed by a curse. Lucio's hands moved up his sides again making him shiver before he suddenly pinched his nipples and his back arched with a groan.

"That'll come later, don't you worry" Lucio husked and Crocodile gritted his teeth while looking at Lucio as he moved down the well sculptured chest. He clenched his eyes shut when heat suddenly coursed through his veins from Lucio's touch and had trouble breathing from the ripples of pleasure.

Lucio kept teasing him with his light pleasurable touches as he quickly got rid of the male's pants to free the aching member. He found himself impressed at the length of the male in front of him but it was only brief before he took it in his hand.

"Someone's quite excited. I thought that I couldn't do anything with your body, Crocodile" Lucio mocked. Crocodile growled at him dangerously before he clenched his eyes shut when Lucio started to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Open your eyes, Crocodile" Lucio ordered with his voice low in warning but he managed to husk it out in a seductive tone. Crocodile gritted his teeth as Lucio started to pick up his pace and his hook dug in the side of the bed while his other hand clenched the sheets.

Crocodile managed to open his eyes through the pleasurable haze before he felt another incredible heat surround his member. He moaned aloud and bucked his lips into the mouth that replaced the hand. He breathed heavy and more sweat trailed down the side of his face.

Crocodile knew he was close to his limit and watching Lucio as he gave him a blowjob was bringing his even closer to the edge. He would've never thought that he would find another male attractive in his life but for the first time he did and he made an unexpected choice.

He suddenly tumbled over the edge and cried out as he came inside the male's mouth. The hooked Pirate was shocked that Lucio had swallowed most of it but the rest slowly trailed down the side of his mouth.

Crocodile groaned at the sight as Lucio licked away the fluid before be towered the ex-Warlord with a lustful gaze. "You have an unexpected salty taste there... I like it" Lucio rasped before Crocodile growled at him and initiated the kiss as he pulled Lucio's lips to his own.

He groaned at the taste he was receiving of himself and yet, Lucio's musky taste was still the strongest that he could taste. He felt something near his leg before his eyes widened and Lucio broke the kiss before he laid his forehead onto Crocodile's.

"It's not going to hurt...but it's going to be intense..." Lucio warned and Crocodile frown. He wanted to snap at Lucio for talking bullshit and he was well aware of the intense pain. Yet, he found himself gasping as he arched his back when Lucio entered him.

Pleasure rocketed throughout his entire body and if Lucio hadn't held him up, he was sure that he would be a pile of sand on the bed below. His mind was blank and he was sure that he was hard again at the intense burst of pleasure.

"So incredibly tight..." Lucio rasped with his face flushed and sweat cascading down his face as he didn't dare to move for a few brief moments. He bit his lip when he saw Crocodile's pleasure haze and passionately kissed him before he started to move.

The intensity and heat picked up in the room as he increased his pace. Both of them rode the incredible haze of pleasure as they started to reach their climax. Lucio gritted his teeth when he felt his limit near and started to stroke Crocodile's member in time with his thrusts, making him tumble over first.

Lucio felt Crocodile contract around him and groaned before he pulled out and refrained from coming inside the other male. He fell down next to Crocodile and took a deep breath before glancing at the male. "Welcome to my new harem, Crocodile. You think you can be my lover?" Lucio asked.

"I can adjust"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Lucio managed to find his first lover and even expelled his Devil's Fruit powers!* However, what will unravel now that he has a new lover and that this lover is none other than_ _Mr. Crocodile himself?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, faithful readers!* This is a new story that came over my mind and I thought that I would share this idea with you! I know it's a yoai but please bear with me and please enjoy!*_

 _It's my first One Piece posting so please read!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"You're kidding me..." Lucio chuckled in amusement at Ace's shocked and disbelieving facial expression as he pulled on his leather gloves. They were inside a rather small room with two separate single beds and there was a small cupboard in-between the two beds.

"Y-You actually did it?! You are aware of whom Crocodile is, right?" Ace asked and tried his best not to raise his voice. He was more than shocked at the fact that Lucio had actually became intimate with Crocodile and he was now one of his lovers.

"I am aware, but it's not such a big deal. He'll help us along to the next island and I'll satisfy his needs as my new lover" Lucio stated bluntly with a nonchalant shrug before he went to lie down on his bed. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxing position.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that Crocodile has interest in males or that you actually slept with him, making him your lover...in the middle of battle!" Ace pointed out and his eyebrow twitched when he saw Lucio smirk at him.

"Oh, believe me, he wasn't interested in males. He was still quite the virgin" Lucio pointed out and Ace flushed a deep crimson. "I made him swing that way of course" Ace face palmed himself while shaking his head in disapproval.

He should've seen something like this coming but he had told himself that it wouldn't happen since Lucio promised not to do anything with him. Instead, he enjoyed himself with another male who was never interested in males in the first place.

He let out a sigh and glanced back at Lucio who looked proud of his accomplishment. Ace frowned and wanted to retort something that would wipe the smug facial expression of the male, but hesitated to his own confusion.

He stayed quiet and studied Lucio's calm and peaceful facial expression. He realized that it was the first time he had seen Lucio so content and he looked more energetic than before when he was paler as well as in panic.

Ace's brows furrowed and his suspicion of Lucio's Devil's Fruit started to rise. Lucio was in an almost panicking state before they were attacked and his hands were shaking. Yet, after he and Crocodile had their fun, he was calm and there was nothing wrong with him.

Could it be his Devil's Fruit that demands to its own needs and not Lucio? It was the question that was starting to linger around in Ace's head and it made an uneasy feeling reveal itself in the pit of his stomach.

Ace let out a sigh and went to sit on the bed opposite of Lucio. He glanced back at the male and saw a pair of deep crimson eyes stare back at him. For a brief moment he thought he would lose himself in those eyes but he managed to snap out of his haze.

"What do you plan on doing at the next island, Lucio-san?" Ace asked and Lucio shrugged. He had not thought much of it and wanted to rest a bit but he knew that the question would come up. He had to sleep over it.

"I thought that you wanted to go visit someone. Why don't you ask Crocodile to take you there?" Ace asked and Lucio's content facial expression fell impassive. His lips twitched into a frown and his brows knitted together.

"You speak like I'm the only one traveling, are you not by my side? Do you wish not to be by my side?" Lucio asked in a low tone and Ace's eyes widened. He could see Lucio's once content mood had fallen away by just the way he had talked.

"N-No, that's not it... I just ask it like that because I know if I asked your new lover, he would definitely deny my request" Ace quickly corrected himself and swallowed thickly when Lucio briefly narrowed his eyes before he averted his eyes up at the ceiling.

"I didn't ask him because it would be better if he didn't know and also because I don't know where this person is" Ace fell over at Lucio's statement before pushing himself up onto his feet while looking at the male in disbelief

"You don't know where he is?! You've been sailing by whim this whole time?!" Ace asked in disbelief and Lucio glanced back at the younger male. He raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You clearly don't know me well, Ace. I've always been traveling on my gut and go where the wind wishes to take me" Lucio stated and Ace blinked a few times before he sat down. His brows were slightly furrowed and his lips were pressed into a straight line.

"I don't know much of you at all, Lucio-san. I only know that you're a dangerous man who was imprisoned for committing a grave crime and I know of your Devil's Fruit ability" Ace pointed out and Lucio pushed himself up in a sitting position while staring at the bed below him.

It was true that there were few who really knew him but then again, those who knew him were now either dead or had missed several years of his life. He had changed mostly because his decision since he went to prison but no one knew of it.

"Seven years" Ace blinked a few times in confusion and raised an eyebrow at Lucio's statement. "I've been in prison for seven years or it mostly. I lost count at a time" Lucio said and Ace's eyes widened while Lucio glanced at him.

"Like you, I have a younger brother who I had spent half of my life with. We both chose that paths of being Pirates and since we separated I'm not sure what he's been up to entirely." Lucio explained and Ace's face turned impassive as he continued to listen.

"I had overcome many obstacles in my younger days as a Pirate but I reached a point where I gave everything away. At that stage I found myself lovers and became detached from the outside world but in a way, I still knew what was going on" Lucio stated and Ace raised an eyebrow.

"And your lovers, what happened to them?" Ace asked and Lucio closed his eyes briefly while his brows twitched. There was a deep frown plastered on his lips and he was having his own inner battle to try and answer.

"Hey, you're talking some serious stuff here" A gruff and deep voice reached their ears while the smell of smoke entered the room. Ace glanced back at the door to see Crocodile stand there with his arms crossed and his form leaning against the opening of the door.

Ace frowned at the other male's presence and he immediately stopped his curiosity. He didn't want to ask Lucio anything if Crocodile was present. He didn't trust the Pirate at all and even less so after Luffy told him everything he had to know about the former Warlord.

Crocodile looked back at Lucio who still had his eyes closed and his head down. "You killed all your lovers years back, isn't that right, Lucio?" Ace's eyes widened at the statement and his trail of thoughts was broken.

" _You_ killed your own lovers?" Ace asked almost breathlessly as his shocked gaze turned to Lucio who slowly opened his eyes. His hands were tensed slightly and a peculiar emotion crossed his expression before every trail of emotion vanished.

"Yes, I killed every last one of my lovers and I was thrown in prison for seven years to repent for my sins." Lucio replied and Ace sat in dumbstruck as he stared at Lucio. Yet another thing he had not expected from the infamous criminal.

Crocodile scoffed and Ace's gaze immediately went to the other male. The former Warlord wasn't fazed at all but his eyes were narrowed. "Don't think for a second you can kill me, Lucio. If you try anything, you'll be the first one I sink in this ocean" He threatened with a low and dangerous tone.

An unexpected gleam of hope crossed Lucio's eyes and a smirk came upon his lips before he looked back at Crocodile. He knew well that the former Warlord was capable of killing, but killing him was something almost impossible, Lucio would know.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Crocodile, but I escaped that prison to start anew. New destiny, new lovers and new status. You can believe of me what you want and you may think ill of me, but I won't go astray on my new path" Lucio stated before he closed his eyes and lay back onto his bed.

"Tch, you're too nonchalant for you own good, Lucio" Crocodile pointed out with a deep frown and Lucio chuckled. Crocodile's brows twitched in agitation before he turned his back towards the two males.

"Dinner is ready so you better come eat before everything's finished" Crocodile then left without another glance and left the two males with their own thoughts. Ace was still in his own shock at what he had heard and found it hard to take in.

Why would Lucio kill his own lovers?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly before he looked back at Lucio who had his hand on his shoulder. Lucio then walked away and pocketed his gloved hands leaving Ace with his own thoughts once again, but this time it was different.

Would Lucio kill his own lovers?

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Ace is shocked after Crocodile revealed Lucio's past but is suspicious at the same time_ _* What will come of this new discovery and Lucio's first lover?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, faithful readers!* Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!* I updated a bit late but here's your next Chapter!* Beware: Lemon alert!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 _"Lucio! Lucio! Save us!"_

Lucio jumped up in cold sweat while breathing heavy and his heart rapidly beat in his ears. He blinked a few times to realize that he had fallen asleep on his bed and let out a shaky breath. He could feel his hands shaking slightly but it was only brief before a warm sensation rippled through his body.

Lucio gritted his teeth at the feeling before all other emotions vanished from his body. He let out a sigh as the shaking stopped and ran a gloved hand through his hair. His brows twitched while a frown came upon his lips before he pushed himself up to his feet and walked out of the room.

He had been feeling tired and believed that a bit of rest would do him good. Lucio went to rest only after Crocodile had said he wanted to see him later that day but he had never thought that he would fall asleep like he did.

It's been several years back that everything changed in his life and since then he hadn't had one single nightmare of that time in more than seven years, until now. He must've known that something triggered it but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Lucio didn't want to think about his nightmare that was just a terrible memory that lingered around in his thoughts. Instead, he turned his attention to the office door he had reached and let out a tired sigh before he opened the door.

"Huh? Lucio? It's about damn time you got here" Lucio rolled his eyes with a small smirk at Crocodile's snapping tone before he closed the door behind him. He glanced back at the hooked Pirate and briefly froze before he relaxed again.

Crocodile was wearing a loose and half unbuttoned top with his jacket hanging from the chair he was sitting on. His legs were crossed over one another as he laid them onto his desk and there was a cigar in his mouth that he casually bit down on.

"I lost track of time. You know how nonchalant I can be..." Lucio mocked Crocodile's previous statement and received a growl only to chuckle. "Why did you call me here?" Lucio blinked a few times before he glanced around the sturdy office he had and raised an eyebrow.

"Why indeed... Shouldn't a Captain have a bit more space?" Lucio asked in amusement and Crocodile growled at him once again. Lucio lifted his hands up in surrender but a gleam of mischief passed through his dark eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Lucio. I can have you overboard with a snap of my fingers" Crocodile snapped and Lucio nodded reluctantly despite knowing Crocodile wouldn't do it. Even if he tried to do it, it wouldn't turn out well for the hooked Captain.

"I want to know what your plans are when we arrive on the island tomorrow" Crocodile said more calmly with his eyes showing his usual bored expression. He watched as Lucio shrugged and walk towards him before sitting on a chair in front of his desk.

"I plan on taking Ace to buy him new clothes and get a ship. I can't risk his identity be discovered so I'll have to leave as soon as possible and travel on" Lucio answered and glanced at the half filled table. There were a bunch of papers on it, mostly wanted posters, and a few stationary things as well.

"Do you even have the money, or are you planning on stealing?"Crocodile asked and Lucio chuckled while patting on his chest. He did have money and it was just enough to get them away for quite a while, if it was that long they would travel.

"Alright, but where will you go? Do you have any destination I mind?" Lucio raised an eyebrow at the male's questions but merely brushed the thought away. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper before tearing it.

"I don't have any real destination in mind but if you need me you can find me with this Vivre Card" Lucio replied and gave Crocodile the small piece of paper to which he raised an eyebrow at. He watched as Lucio put away the other larger piece and glanced back at the small paper.

"You're putting a lot of trust in me to give me this. You are well aware of who I am, are you not? What makes you think that I won't give you away?" Crocodile asked in suspicion as be tucked the paper in his hanging jacket before Lucio chuckled.

"Oh dear, Crocodile, there is no Marine that could ever get in my way. I don't need to trust you, I just need to test you" Lucio stated as he sat back with a large smirk plastered on his dark face. Crocodile chuckled as well before wanting to take a breath of his cigar, only to find it in the other male's hand.

His eyes widened when he saw Lucio stand in front of him while holding the cigar and his smirk widened into a grin. "You know, I don't mind answering your questions...but now I'm done answering" Lucio took a breath of the cigar and let out a relaxing breath before looking at a silent Crocodile.

Crocodile's eyes widened when his cigar was crushed in a gloved hand before Lucio started to tower him, earning a growl from the hooked pirate. Lucio leaned in and licked the male's earlobe, earning a low groan from him.

"Right now, I want to fuck you on this chair..." He bit down on Crocodile's ear and the male took in a sharp breath as heat coiled down below. "I want to fuck you on this desk..." Lucio playfully licked Crocodile's collar bone. "And everywhere inside this small office until you're unable to walk"

Lucio kissed the male fiercely and Crocodile roughly pulled him closer by entangling his fingers in Lucio's hair. Lucio bit the hooked Pirate's lower lip before he slid his tongue inside his mouth and the battle for dominance began.

Lucio easily won it when he playfully twisted Crocodile's exposed nipple between his fingers and the male growled beneath him. Lucio chuckled before he removed Crocodile's shirt and discarded his own shirt as well as his gloves soon after.

He returned his attention to Crocodile who stared at him intensely before he gave him a chase kiss followed by a smug smirk. He slowly kissed down Crocodile's chin until he reached his collarbone and bit down on the sensitive spot.

Crocodile made a gasping moan and gripped the chair tightly as heat coiled more down below. Lucio was too good in finding his pleasure spots but he gave no complaint. Lucio slowly moved down as he lazily kissed Crocodile's chest before suddenly licking over his nipple before he started sucking.

With his other hand he tweaked the nipple and occasionally bit down to enjoy the groaning reaction of the male beneath him. He then moved towards the other nipple and continued the torture, drawing more pleasurable sounds from the hooked Captain.

Lucio moved his hands down Crocodile's sides before he rested them on the pirate's hips for a brief moment. His hands glowed a strange red before Crocodile cursed as pleasure shot throughout his entire body.

He gritted his teeth briefly before breathing heavy and sweat fell from his face before he managed to glare at Lucio. "B-Bastard" He snapped and Lucio chuckled in amusement before he unbuckled Crocodile's belt.

Lucio quickly discarded the piece of clothing to reveal a clear bulge of excitement in the Pirate's boxers and a gleam of mischief passed through his lustful eyes. Crocodile breathed heavy with his flushed face and sweat slowly trailed down his face as he stared down at Lucio who freed his imprisoned member.

He hissed and involuntarily bucked his hips when Lucio suddenly breathed onto his member. He cursed at Lucio before his entire member was suddenly engulfed by warmth. It was so sudden and he felt that he would burst from just the incredible heat of Lucio's mouth.

"Fuck... Lucio..." He moaned out and gripped the male's hair tightly but no pain was felt by Lucio. He merely chuckled and send vibrations up Crocodile's spine making him buck his hips again. Lucio held Crocodile's hips as he started to slowly suck while rolling his tongue over the tip of the member.

Crocodile could barely hold himself together but his senses were long gone through his lustful and pleasure hazed mind. He breathed heavy as Lucio started to bob his head while sucking without mercy and grunted when he was deep throated.

Lucio could feel Crocodile was quickly reaching his limit and moved his one hand to cup his balls before slowly massaging them. Crocodile gasped out another moan and moved his member in and out of Lucio's mouth but most of his hip movements were restraint.

"Fuck... I'm-Nngh!" Crocodile could barely rasp out the words before he reached his climax and came inside Lucio's mouth. The male managed to swallow as much as he could before he pulled away with a sigh while looking at the blissful Pirate.

He discarded his pants and had Crocodile tower him as he suddenly sat on the chair when he switched places with the Pirate. Crocodile's breathing as still heavy as he regained his composure before Lucio kissed him passionately. He lowered the male slowly on his own aching member and his hands rested on the hooked Captain's hips.

They both groaned loudly when Lucio was fully sheathed within Crocodile and just like before the feeling wasn't painful, instead it was intense with an indescribable pleasure. Lucio took Crocodile's hand and put it on the top of the chair while doing the same with his hooked hand.

"Hold on tight, _Captain_ " Lucio rasped huskily in Crocodile's ear before he lifted the male up and slammed himself back up into the tightness. They both groaned loudly once again before Lucio slowly picked up the pace.

Crocodile was in complete bliss as Lucio kept slamming himself back inside without mercy but started to slam his hips down in time with the male's thrusts. His nails and hook dug into the chair and their foreheads were touching.

Lucio could feel Crocodile's limit near once again at the contracting of his muscles around his aching member and knew he was close as well. He reached in-between their bodies and started to stroke the hooked male in time with his thrusts and not long after, Crocodile reached his climax.

Lucio watched in his own bliss as Crocodile's back arched at his climax and contracted tightly around his member. It took his everything not to tumble over the edge. Crocodile's sperm shot over his hand and his scarred abdomen before he chuckled and licked his fingers.

Crocodile saw this and groaned loudly before he felt a twitch still from the male sheathed inside him. His eyes widened when he was pushed onto his desk, the papers falling in a blotchy mess on the ground. He growled at the male before Lucio pulled out of him.

"Bastard! Do you know how long those papers took me to sort out?!" Crocodile snapped and wanted to glance back at the male with a deadly glare but found himself unable to do so. He was sure it was Lucio who was making him incapable of moving and cursed at him.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure to help you clean up afterwards, _Captain_ " Lucio husked in his ear once again and Crocodile bit down hard on his teeth not to groan. He could feel his member slowly come back to life and felt Lucio at his entrance once again.

Lucio slammed in without mercy and Crocodile gasped as his hips bucked while vision turned white. He could feel that Lucio was much deeper than before and he had hit a spot inside him that made him feel like mush.

"Tight... Oh so incredibly tight..." Lucio groaned out before he pulled back out and slammed himself back in. Crocodile moaned loudly at the spot that was hit again but also the friction the desk's wood made his aching member twitch.

Lucio growled at the contracting around his member and his pace picked up once again. He grunted with each thrust while Crocodile moaned at the pleasure that was once again building up from deep within his abdomen.

"W-Wait... I-If you don't slow down-Nngh-I'm going to-Ah!" Crocodile found that he couldn't speak the correct coherent words as Lucio slammed mercilessly inside him. He felt Lucio lean over him and lick his earlobe, making him groan as he was slammed in at the same time.

"I told you that I'm going to fuck you every single spot in this Office, didn't I?" His voice was low and husked and it was the last thing Crocodile heard before he tumbled over the edge. Lucio felt him tighten and reach his own limit but pulled out just before he could ejaculate.

Crocodile breathed heavy and sweat dripped from his flushed figure while Lucio ran a hand through his hair. He went to sit down on the chair and pulled Crocodile with him, making the Captain suddenly yelp at the action.

"W-what...are you...doing?" Crocodile asked out of breath while Lucio let out a satisfied sigh. He still had the stamina to take Crocodile everywhere inside this office but he knew that the Pirate Captain wouldn't last that long since he had already orgasm three times.

"Where are your cigars?" Lucio asked and Crocodile pointed at the first drawer of the desk while being held by Lucio's other hand. He was extremely tired but his mind was still half in a blissful haze. He saw Lucio pull out a cigar with a lighter before inhaling and exhaling smoke.

"I thought you were going to have your way again, Bastard" Crocodile snapped weakly and Lucio chuckled while taking in another breath of the cigar. Crocodile's brows twitched in agitation and his lips twitched down in a frown.

"I do care for my lovers, _Captain_. However, you're clearly tired out so we'll have to continue this when you regained your strength" Lucio stated before he handed the cigar over towards the other male eyed him suspiciously.

"Is that what 'Fire Fist' is as well, your lover?" Crocodile asked before he brought the cigar to his mouth and took in a deep breath. He felt his nerves calm from the cigar and let out a smoky breath before looking back at Lucio.

"No, he's not my lover. He is both my prize and my promise. There will never be a hand laid on Ace, not even by me. Anyone who touches him will be punished" Lucio stated in a low and dangerous tone while narrowing his eyes at Crocodile.

"Are you threatening me, Lucio?" Crocodile asked as his voice also reached a low tone and Lucio smirked before he suddenly grabbed Crocodile's limp member. Crocodile gasped at the suddenly action as well as the strange ice cold touch and his cigar fell into Lucio's reach.

"It's a warning on anyone's life"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Another intense moment with Lucio and Crocodile!_ _* However, will Crocodile listen to Lucio's warning or will he accept it more as a challenge?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, faithful readers!* Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Hope you'll all have an awesome year!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Lucio was the Devil himself.

Crocodile had noted that the next to when he found it hard to walk without pain exploding in his back. If he wasn't forced out of bed he would've stayed there but then again, he was the Captain of the ship and had his own duties.

They had arrived at the island he was to find supplies and drop his two 'guests' so to speak off to go on their own. He disliked the fact that Lucio was leaving and even if it was only for a few days, his life had changed drastically with that male's mere presence.

He didn't have any queries of his new changed life and he was quick to adjust. Despite not trusting anyone, ever, and despite not liking the fact to be dominated, he was satisfied with Lucio doing both of them.

The thought of Lucio's crime of killing his lovers barely bothered Crocodile and he would make sure to kill the male if he tried anything out of the ordinary. Lucio was too trustworthy anyhow and Crocodile could easily sell him out to the marines.

Then again, Lucio wasn't one who you should mess with and he showed that when he disturbed an entire war. He knocked out an Admiral, survived three simultaneous attacks from all three Admirals and rescued two of the world's most infamous criminals by blood as well as status.

Nothing ever seemed to stand in Lucio's way but at the same time he had a strange compassionate side to him. Crocodile saw this with Ace and it somehow made his blood boil to think that Lucio had such a prize and never used it to his own satisfaction.

Lucio's warning made Crocodile want to break the rule that was given, after all he was a Pirate that went against everything and everyone. Ace was just another prize and he was going to find a way to take him as his own despite having Lucio as his enemy.

Lucio was going to have more lovers in the future according to his new established harem and it would only be fair if he also took what he wanted. Lucio didn't have no know about anything but if he did, Crocodile would have no problem to fight against him.

He rather worked alone.

Crocodile reached the deck of the ship, his hands inside his pockets and his cigar was held into place by his teeth. His eyes showed its usual nonchalant expression but his presence told his subordinates to work as they neared the island.

"Daz, make sure to dock the ship out of range for anyone. I don't want other Pirates snoop around on my ship" Crocodile ordered Daz as the male came in ext to him before he grunted. He immediately went to work in ordering the men around and made sure to look for the perfect spot himself.

"So we're leaving this crew today? I thought you wanted to stay with your new lover after your _session_ " Ace stated as he stared at Lucio who had a small smirk plastered on his lips as he stared out at the island they were nearing fast.

"You almost sound jealous, Ace- _kun_ " Lucio teased and watched in amusement as Ace growled at him with a flustered facial expression. "I'm just teasing... If he wishes to see me, I'll be there but for now I still have someone I need to go see" Lucio glanced back at the island and again.

 _"Save us!"_

Lucio suddenly gasped as something flashed in front of his eyes and Ace was quick to look at the male in confusion. Trails of sweat slowly fell from his face and his face was paler than usual. Ace's eyes widened when he saw Lucio's hands shake before he clenched them into fists.

"Lucio-san? Are you alright?" Ace asked and Lucio briefly closed his eyes before he took a deep breath to calm down his raging heartbeat. He could feel Ace's stare and glanced back at him with an impassive facial expression.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Ace, I merely remember something very important. We need to get you new clothing to hide your identity until we know it's safe" Lucio clarified but his lie was deep and for the first time Ace saw through it.

Lucio was the person who didn't show any type of emotion but he could see the panic on his face for something that he remembered. He could feel something heavy in the pit of his stomach as he thought of the one thing that could make Lucio panic.

He was an incredibly strong male that handled everything quite impassively but there seemed to be something that made him panic and tremble at the thought. It meant nothing good for Ace and he wanted to know what had made the male upset, even if his gut told him no.

"Is there any place that you would like to go, Ace?" Lucio's voice reached Ace's ears and he snapped out of his thoughts before blinking a few times. He saw Lucio raise an eyebrow and brushed his previous and broken thoughts aside.

"No, not really... Not that I'm allowed to..." Ace trailed off but Lucio's brows furrowed slightly before he put a hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace glanced at him in confusion and saw Lucio look intently at him with his deep eyes that Ace always seem to lose himself in.

"Then we'll visit _that_ place. I know you want to give your last respects and I'll give you that luxury." Lucio stated and Ace's eyes widened. Once again he was shocked that Lucio could read him like a book and the dark eyed male knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't read other people's minds, Ace, I just always know what you're thinking" Lucio clarified and Ace blinked in disbelief at the dark eyed male. Ace blinked in confusion and wondered if he had talked aloud without his conscious mind registering it.

Ace sighed and shook his head before he looked back at the island in front of them. The ship was quickly reaching the shore to dock and he swallowed hard. He didn't know what was going to happen after he was supposed to be executed.

He knew that there were a lot of people, mostly the Marines, who were after him and if he was to encounter them he would not be able to get away so easily. Ace wondered when the world would start to forget about Roger's son and when he'll be able to sail the sea freely again.

He suddenly felt something fall onto his shoulders and glanced back at Lucio who had a hand on Ace's shoulder that was now covered in his leather jacket. The leather jacket covered Ace's arms and backside to make the task of people recognizing him more difficult.

"Keep that on until we find you a pair of suitable clothes. I don't have any grudge against you walking around half-naked but for now we need to keep you under the radar" Lucio stated and Ace chuckled before he fitted the jacket around himself.

Lucio stared impassively at him as Ace did so before he looked back at the island. His hazed and dark mind was starting to open up again after being so long in a cell. He could now see the world again after seven years and sail the sea again.

All those years ago he stayed on one island and never had the wish to sail out because he had everything that he wished for on the island. Yet, that wasn't enough in the end and he lost all his lovers as well as his desire to constantly stay on the same island.

This time would be different.

He was going to make sure that only he and his prize would know of his lovers. He was going to make sure that they travel and live on their own. He didn't want to steal anyone's freedom and he didn't want to be isolated again.

The ship suddenly came to an abrupt halt and Lucio let out a deep breath as he watched the Pirates all hurry to dock at the island. He could hear the orders hollering around him and briefly closed his eyes before he felt a familiar presence near him.

"Here to tell us goodbye, Crocodile? Or are you here to kick us off?" Lucio asked as he smirked and looked back at the said male who was currently looking at Lucio with his usual bored expression. His eyes briefly focused on Ace and he bit down harder on his cigar before looking back at Lucio.

"Both"

Lucio chuckled at the male's response and saw the glare Crocodile gave Ace in the corner of his eyes. He had expected Crocodile to be jealous but then again, there was nothing he could be jealous about. He was Lucio's lover and not Ace.

"Then I think we should start to move along before Mr. Crocodile kicks us off" Lucio stated and winked at the Captain with a smug facial expression. Crocodile narrowed his eyes at Lucio for a moment before he suddenly vanished from their sights.

Ace blinked in shock at the empty spot in front of him while Crocodile's eyes traveled towards the beach they arrived at. Ace searched around him before his eyes fixated upon a dark figure that was standing on the beach, a backpack on his back and gloves covering his hands.

Lucio stared at the small mass of forest in front of him as he stood on the beach and briefly stretched out his muscles. He was sure to be quick on this island before he left because his time was starting to run out as well.

Lucio had to see him.

"You have an irritating teleportation technique, Lucio" Crocodile growled behind the dark eyed male and Lucio chuckled. He glanced back with an amused facial expression as the hooked Pirate walked towards him and Ace keeping his distance between him and the former Warlord.

"You didn't complain about it before. As I recall you were quite _thrilled_ when I used it the first time" Lucio pointed out with a smug facial expression. Both of the Pirates flushed deep crimson and Crocodile narrowed his eyes dangerously at Lucio while stepping closer.

He towered Lucio but the dark eyed male was unfazed by the deadly glare he was receiving from his lover. Lucio could feel Crocodile's breath on his face as well as a puff of smoke from the cigar and let out a sigh.

Lucio lazily snatched away the cigar, making Crocodile and Ace's eyes widen at the sudden action, before he inhaled deeply. Lucio took the cigar out of his mouth before exhaling a large puff of smoke to block out their faces.

Lucio pressed his lips against Crocodile's inside the smoke while the former Warlord pulled Lucio closer to deepen the kiss. As the smoke quickly started to clear Lucio bit down on Crocodile's swollen lips and pulled away with a gleam of lust in his dark orbs.

"Until next time, Mr. Crocodile" Lucio stated and he could see a peculiar emotion pass through Crocodile's eyes. He briefly closed his eyes and chuckled before he turned to walk away as well as towards Ace.

"How will you know?" Crocodile suddenly asked and Lucio stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around and his eyes were briefly overshadowed, hiding away his deep crimson eyes. A smirk came upon his features and his hair was ruffled by the strong gush of wind that suddenly brushed past them.

Ace looked at Lucio in confusion and wasn't sure what Crocodile was referring to. He still wore a small flush on his face after seeing the shadows of their faces inside the smoke. He was shocked that Lucio would actually kiss his lover in front of him, but then again it was Lucio.

He did whatever he wanted.

"Just as the sun rises and sets again... Just as the waves hit the shore deeper at night... Just as Pirates roam the seas... I'll know" Lucio answered, his eyes hiding a golden color beneath them as he looked back up at Ace.

Lucio heard a chuckle from Crocodile and huffed before he walked past Ace. Ace blinked a few times at Lucio's unexpected words before he followed him into the forest. He glanced back at Crocodile who had turned his back to them before letting out a sigh in confusion.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met, Lucio-san. I hope you know that" Ace stated with a small frown and Lucio tucked his hands into his pockets while lazily walking. Ace eyed him suspiciously before Lucio glanced back at him.

"It's just the tip of the Iceberg, Ace"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Finding no greater temptation than to take Ace for his own, Crocodile starts to plan something in the shadows* Lucio, unbeknownst of Crocodile's plan continues his journey with Ace in hopes to find this mystery person* Will they be able to find this person or will something else come in their way before that? What awaits them on their further journey?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

"I still can't believe you stole this ship..."

Lucio chuckled at Ace's repeated words once again while lying back lazily on the deck of a medium sized ship. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed while a peculiar smile came upon his lips.

"You shouldn't sound so surprised Ace. I merely didn't have enough money since I bought you clothes and our new stock. It was much easier to steal it than buying it" Lucio pointed out, his voice low and sounded tired.

He could imagine Ace's glaring eyes burning him from the inside out but Lucio didn't move from his comfortable spot. He was enjoying the sun that was shining down on them and the heat that was brought with it.

Lucio was sure the crew of his and Ace's current ship was still looking for it and it amused him knowing they had been looking for about two days by now. It was a small Pirate crew who owned the ship but with only a few men there to guard it, Lucio easily stole it.

He took of the flag which was the only evidence of the Pirate ship and made sure everything they had bought was packed away. Lucio had made sure to get them enough food worth of about a month as well as a Log Pose.

Luckily Ace knew how to manage the strange compass so he was taking over navigation since Lucio never used a compass before in his life. He had always traveled around on gut and let the sea take him where it wanted to.

Until now he never thought of using a Log Pose before but since Ace insisted on getting one since his was taken back at the Prison, he agreed. It would help estimating when they would arrive at the next island.

Lucio had also bought new clothes for Ace and found that he wasn't easily recognizable in Lucio's leather jacket. However, Lucio merely lend it to him until they bought him clothes that covered his tattoos.

Ace refused to wear shirts that covered his abdomen and Lucio reluctantly agreed to find only shirts that covered his art. After all, Lucio wanted the Pirate male to be as comfortable to make the situation better between them.

"We should reach the next island in two days, Lucio-san." Ace's voice made Lucio crack an eye open while his trail of thought was broken. Lucio pushed himself into a sitting position and let out a loud yawn before wiping the tears away.

"Do you think you can get any information on this person you're looking for there?" Ace asked as Lucio finished wiping away his tears and blinked a few times. He was quiet and Ace shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before Lucio shrugged.

"No" Lucio answered bluntly and once again Ace fell over while Lucio crossed his arms over his broad chest. He knew there was no way that they would find anything about the person he wished to see because they were always mysterious.

"Then why the hell are we stopping at the next island?!" Ace asked as he quickly jumped up and regained him composure. Lucio stared at him blankly and Ace's eyebrow twitched in agitation from the expression he was receiving.

"You're a Pirate, right? Wouldn't you want to explore an unknown island?" Lucio asked with a raised eyebrow and Ace frowned. Lucio had a point but then again, it was different now that he was wanted for escaping his execution and being the Former Pirate King's son.

Lucio saw Ace's changing mood before he stood up, bringing the male out from his thoughts. Lucio walked passed him and put a gloved hand on Ace's shoulder. He jumped off the upper deck and landed in front of the door of the kitchen.

Ace raised an eyebrow at Lucio's actions while Lucio opened the door. "I'm going to make us something to eat. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and let me know" Lucio stated before he entered the kitchen, leaving Ace alone outside.

Ace let out a exasperated sigh and leaned backwards on his arms while his eyes stretched out to the ocean in front of him. A calm wind brushed passed his wavy hair and cooled down the burning heat of the sun.

He had managed to get accustomed to Lucio the past few days they had been traveling together. It was difficult to interact with Lucio when they were on Crocodile's ship and Lucio was permanently busy with his lover.

Ace shivered at the thought and swallowed thickly. He didn't know if he could continue to live with Lucio and his way of life. Lucio enjoyed his wild side and didn't show anything. He didn't have any emotions, any dreams or any stability.

For Ace it was difficult to try and understand Lucio in that way. He was sure to make Whitebeard the Pirate King one day. He did what needed to be done as a Pirate, as a comrade and as a Brother wherever he went.

But Lucio... It was as if he couldn't control his own life. It was as if something was taking the initiative in Lucio's life and there was nothing he seemed to do about it. Ace didn't know what it was, but it was definitely something he had to find out.

It was one of the secrets that he had to uncover as well as to why Lucio would kill his lovers. It wasn't too much of a shock for Ace when he found out because he expected Lucio had a dark side. A dark side that no one wished to see, not even Lucio.

However, something was off. He did so much trouble in saving him and Luffy while putting him under Lucio's protection. Lucio gave Crocodile the reassurance that he would be there when he needed him and it made Ace's perspective change.

Lucio had his dark side, but killing those who he held dear was something far beyond that. Something nagged in the back of Ace's mind and he frowned deeply. His brows twitched together and his eyes narrowed onto the shining horizon in front of him.

What if Lucio killed his lovers because they weren't enough to 'kill time' as Lucio would say? Does that mean that he was next? Ace could already feel an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach while a shiver ran down his spine. What was going to happen to him?

Ace was rendered useless with Lucio's Devil's Fruit powers and even if he managed to catch the male off guard, his sword-like body would severely injure Ace. Moreover, his haki was an irritating and dangerous technique against any other Devil's Fruit users.

Ace's shoulders slumped and he let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't know what to do in his current situation but he knew that he couldn't let his guard down. This was the Grand Line where no one could let their guard down...

The ship suddenly tilted to the side and Ace yelped as he crashed with his back against the side of the ship's railing. He paled when he saw the waves crashing below them before his eyes shot up to the dark sky which was filled with both lightning and rain that started pouring down.

"What happened? Ace!" Lucio called as he rushed out from the kitchen into the storm before his eyes widened. There was a large typhoon that was starting to form on the ocean's surface while the rain poured down.

Lucio immediately knew that they had to get out of the way and cursed at the instant change of weather in the Grand Line. He snapped around and looked at Ace that managed to jump in next to him even with the unsteady ship.

"Hoist the sails, Ace! We need to get out of this wind as fast as possible!" Lucio ordered and Ace grunted before he quickly climbed to the top. Lucio ran to the front of the ship and grabbed the helm while the wind whipped past them.

He gritted his teeth and held on tightly while trying to steer the ship away from the strong force that was quickly approaching them. He glanced back at Ace who managed the first sail before his eyes widened when Ace started the second sail.

Realization started to dawn upon him and he felt him blood run cold. They were both Devil's Fruit users and if one of them would fall into the water, they couldn't be saved. Either one of them or both of them will die.

"ACE!" Lucio called out to the young Pirate who managed to hoist the second sail and the said male glanced at Lucio. "TIE YOURSELF WITH A ROPE TO THE SHIP!" Lucio ordered and Ace was about to ask him why but was too late.

The wind suddenly knocked Ace's grip off the mast and both of the males' eyes widened in horror. Ace felt his body fall and he was unable to stop himself from landing in the ocean. The wind was strong and the waves crashed against him.

Ace coughed out the air he had tried to hold in and his strength faded away from the side effects of being a Devil's Fruit user. His vision started to blur out as he sank deeper into the ocean and when another cough escaped him, he fell unconscious.

Lucio immediately abandoned the helm when he saw Ace hit the water and ran on deck before grabbing anything that he possibly could. He grabbed a rope and didn't even look if it was tied before he jumped into the storming sea.

He didn't dare to hesitate with his actions and his only goal was Ace and nothing else. He refrained from coughing as his strength was slowly sucked away by the curse of the sea and let his eyes scan the stormy waters.

He could feel his body being drawn deeper into the ocean before he could sight of Ace's unconscious figure. He reached out his hand while gritting his teeth and closed his one eye as unconsciousness nagged him in the back of his mind.

Lucio managed to wrap an arm around Ace's waist and just as he did so, all his strength failed him. His eyes widened as his grip of the rope slipped and his last air vanished from his lungs. Black dots started to appear in his vision and he mentally cursed.

He couldn't even make it this far! He cursed himself for not being able to make it to where he wished to be. He couldn't even reach the person he yearned to find after so many years or protect Ace as he promised.

Lucio's eyes shot wide open and his eyes flashed their original bright gold before he gritted his teeth. He managed to grab the rope before tightening his hold onto it until veins throbbed out from his arm. His grip tightened around Ace and his eyes narrowed.

The rope tugged and he held on tightly as the rope pulled them through the water. Lucio felt silently relieved for the rope to be tied to something but it was short lived when the rope started to slip from his grasp once again.

His grip tightened even more until the rope started to cut passed his black glove and into the skin of his hand. There was a strong current that came in from behind them as well as a strong tug from above and he was pushed up to the surface of the water.

Lucio gasped for air as he burst out from the water and managed to grip a higher part of the rope. He coughed up a large amount of water before seeing that the sea had calmed down again. Lucio's eyes traveled to the rope again and he somehow managed to climb to the deck with only one arm.

He and Ace fell onto the deck in a wet heap before Lucio coughed once again. His chest was warm from the burn he was supposed to feel and his hand was bleeding. He heard a cough behind him and relief washed over his entire form.

Ace was alive.

"L- Lucio-san...?" Ace managed to croak out as he slowly felt his strength return. His lungs still burned because of the water he swallowed and his mind was fuzzy. He was confused as to how he was saved and wondered who saved him through his blurry vision.

Ace felt his body being lifted up and gasped at the burn sensation that came from his back as he still tried to breathe. Through his blurry vision he managed to recognize Lucio's facial characteristics but he couldn't read the hidden eyes.

"Rest"

It was the last words that echoed through Ace's conscious before his body went limp in Lucio's grasp. He wasn't worried and could see Ace's breathing that was starting to steadily pick up. He swallowed thickly and felt his chest clinch tightly.

Ace was alive.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Ace is confronted by his own thoughts of Lucio's life and starts to understand him bit by bit. However, after risking hos own life, Lucio was able to save Ace's life* What will happen next?_ _*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

It was warm.

Ace could feel a warm sensation that was wrapping around him and the nostalgic feeling of his flames past his thoughts as his mind reached consciousness. His eyes slowly started to open and he shivered involuntarily at the heat that washed over him again.

He blinked a few times before his vision started to settle and he glanced around in a familiar room. It had a small bed where he was currently laying in and there was a warm fire that was being made not too far away from him.

Next to him was a cupboard and against the wall was a desk that was void of any work that it would've had on. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before he realized that he was half naked, his shoes next to his bed.

Ace flushed a deep crimson at the change of clothing he was wearing and swallowed thickly when he thought who did that. Only one name echoed throughout his half fuzzy mind and he paled slightly at the thought.

The door slowly creaked open and Ace's eyes immediately shot towards the person in the doorway. He blinked a few times as he stared into a pair of deep crimson eyes again before Lucio chuckled him out of his gaze.

"I'm relieved to see you have awakened, Ace. How are you currently feeling?" Lucio asked as he walked inside with a tray of food and his usual casual smirk. Ace stared at him without any words and he slowly started to remember what had happened.

"Fine... What happened?" He murmured softly as Lucio put the tray of food next to Ace and let out a sigh as he pulled the chair of the desk closer. Ace stared at the blanket while his brows twitched and he tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't.

It was an absolute blank.

"You fell overboard in the storm we were trying to escape, but I managed to get you on board again." Lucio clarified and Ace's traveled towards the male that sat not too far away from him. Lucio had his arms crossed over his broad chest and his facial expression showed his little interest.

"Wait... I fell into the water and you saved me? How? We're both Devil's Fruit users" Ace asked in confusion and Lucio shrugged. Ace frowned deeply before his eyes caught sight of Lucio's bandaged hand which wasn't covered by a dark glove.

 _Flashback_

 _"L- Lucio-san...?" Ace managed to croak out as he slowly felt his strength return. His lungs still burned because of the water he swallowed and his mind was fuzzy. He was confused as to how he was saved and wondered who saved him through his blurry vision._

 _Ace felt his body being lifted up and gasped at the burn sensation that came from his back as he still tried to breathe. Through his blurry vision he managed to recognize Lucio's facial characteristics but he couldn't read the hidden eyes._

 _"Rest"_

 _End of Flashback._

Ace's eyes were widened in shock and he stared at Lucio's bandaged hand. He remembered a brief moment where he found consciousness and it made him avert his eyes away from Lucio. He let his guard down and Lucio was injured while trying to save him.

Again.

Lucio was there once again to save his life even if it meant to put his own life on the line. Ace could feel himself move once again closer to the real Lucio and the confused thoughts of before slowly started to clear from his thoughts.

"Hurry up and eat. We arrived at the island and I want you at your full strength" Lucio broke Ace's fixing thoughts and the younger male blinked in confusion. He had thought that it would take longer to reach the island.

"I thought we were supposed to reach the island in two days...?" Ace murmured in confusion and Lucio chuckled at Ace's perplexed facial expression. He stood up and tucked his hands inside his pockets while looking at Ace in amusement.

"You were out for two days, Ace" Lucio pointed out and Ace's eyes widened while his face paled. He didn't expect to be unconscious for two days and the thought of his changed clothes made blood rush to his face.

"Anyway, hurry up. I want to relinquish my boredom by looking around the island" Lucio stated as his face turned impassively once again before he left the room. He could feel Ace's stare on him as he did so before he vanished from sight.

Ace let out a sigh and let out a dry chuckle before his stomach growled at him. He groaned as he felt hunger wash over him and glanced at the food next to him. Right now, he didn't want to think of anything else besides eating up everything Lucio had brought him and maybe a bit more.

After all, he was hungry.

* * *

Later on...

"This place is full tourists!" Lucio exclaimed as he whistled at the different people that whizzed past them. They casually walked through the market while dodging shoulders, bags and fists that occasionally flew past them.

"They say this island, Barts, is one of the best places to go to the hot springs and it has a lot of tourist attractions as well as top hotels." Ace explained and Lucio blinked in surprise at the younger Pirate who shrugged.

"I jumped from a lot of islands when I was on my own and you hear a lot of interesting things as you go" Ace stated nonchalantly and Lucio chuckled. Lucio could see Ace was starting to enjoy himself as he smelled the aroma of food as well as the people around him that all laughed.

There was a great atmosphere, but it lasted only brief before Lucio stopped dead in his tracks. His grip on the small leather bag he had slung over his shoulder tightened and his facial expression darkened drastically.

"Marines..." Ace murmured next to him and Lucio's brows twitched as he glanced around at the people around them. They were oblivious to what was starting to happen but the two males could feel what was going on.

They were being surrounded by marines from inside the crowd and from the buildings around them where Lucio caught glance of snipers. His eyes traveled forward and his face turned impassive when he saw a familiar face walk towards them from out of the crowd.

"What do we do, Lucio-san? We can't fight with all of these people around us or they'll be dragged into the crossfire" Ace whispered to the male next to him while Lucio's eyes locked onto his target. He smirked and Ace could feel his gut give him an uncomfortable squeeze at what was going to happen.

"Spread out your fire onto the buildings, but don't burn them." Lucio ordered and Ace let out a heavy sigh before nodding. Lucio always went to the extreme and despite not wanting to admit it Ace knew that he liked it.

Ace's body turned into fire and the fire burst out all around the market making the people cry out in panic and horror. They were surrounded by flames and the crowd of people started to cry out until everything turned into a rampage.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE!"

Lucio watched as all the people retreated away from the market where Ace gave them an opening, except a few. The flames around them raised and covered the view of the snipers that had Lucio in their sights.

Lucio stared at the male's sunglasses that stood a few feet from him with two cigars in his mouth and his white hair was neatly combed back. Lucio pocketed his hands in his black pants' pockets and a smirk came upon his lips.

"Is this your way of cornering me, Smoker? You and your... _friend_ over there" Lucio pointed out as he glanced at Smoker's right hand which was a female. Lucio huffed as he scanned her figure and found her glare as nothing but a show. He didn't feel intimidated at all.

"No, this is my way of taking you out, luscious bastard" Smoker snarled at Lucio whose smirk widened into a wide grin. "I'm taking in both you and 'Fire Fist' back to prison for your executions" He finished before he watched Lucio throw his bag down onto the ground.

"Oh?" Lucio's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs but his grin was well visible to Smoker and Tashigi who stood next to him. Her hand was on the handle of her sword and she refrained from trembling in the male's presence.

The buildings where the snipers were, exploded and the flames raged around them before they concentrated in next to Lucio. Ace's figure started to form from the fire and he had a smirk plastered on his features.

"Long time no see, Smoker" Ace stated in amusement before Lucio put a hand on his shoulder and walked forward. Ace rolled his eyes and picked up the bag before he swung it over his shoulder, his eyes looking at the scene with little interest.

"Don't play cocky with me, Lucio! Don't think that you can take me on alone when you can't use your Devil's Fruit-?!" Smoker's eyes widened when Lucio suddenly appeared in front of him and even Ace was shocked at Lucio's suddenly move.

His eyes were hidden and his face was impassive as he held his hand stiff for a clear strike at Smoker's abdomen. Smoker's brows twitched before Tashigi stepped in front of him and managed to block the attack with her sword.

Lucio held his hand outstretched as Tashigi was pushed back and she gritted her teeth before she fell to her knees. Everyone was quiet as they stared at the two before Tashigi gasped at the deep cut she had on one of her arms.

Lucio pushed himself to his feet and looked straight at Tashigi who was gritting her teeth while holding her cut. "Get out of my way, girl. You're not even enough to kill my boredom" Lucio snarled darkly while his face darkened drastically.

"Tashigi, let me-" Smoker's statement was cut off when Tashigi stood up and glared back at Lucio. Her sword was tightly gripped before she let out a cry and attacked Lucio once again. "Tashigi! Don't be stupid!"

Tashigi slashed at Lucio and he moved to the side, easily evading the attack. Tashigi gritted her teeth and assaulted him with her sword, but nothing managed to cut him. She growled and slashed at him once again.

This time, he didn't move. He merely outstretched his hand and caught the blade in his bare, bandaged hand. The force of the attack was expelled backwards and some of the marines had to shield their eyes from the debris that blew past them.

Tashigi's eyes were wide in horror and she found that her body didn't want to move at all. Her sword's blade was trembling against Lucio's grip and his dark crimson eyes devoured her. A shiver of fear was sent down her spine and she could see the Devil's eyes through Lucio.

"The weak should stay back until they can surpass those better than humans" Lucio stated in a low and dangerous voice before he threw the sword back with a flick of his fingers. Ace's eyes widened when Lucio's glove fell onto the ground and Smoker's was in the same shocked state.

"Luscious Shot!" Lucio exclaimed and a ball of red shot out from his hand palm. Tashigi's eyes widened before she was hit in the chest and was sent crashing into a building. The Marines called out to her but she lay unconscious in the rubble.

Smoker gritted his teeth in anger and veins pulsed out of his temple while his hand gripped his jitte tightly. Lucio let his hand fall by his side and glanced half back at Ace who stared intensely at Lucio's confident attitude.

"Go explore a bit, Ace. I'll join you in a little while" Lucio said as a ghost of a smile came upon his lips and Ace let out a sigh but nodded. There was no way he was able to talk Lucio out of his decision and he had a lot to think about on his own too.

Ace started to walk away and Lucio looked back at Smoker who growled. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled and charged straight at Ace who immediately turned back to face the marine. He clenched his fists and flames burst out on the edges of his skin.

"I'm your opponent, Smoker!" Lucio's bare unscathed hand gripped Smoker's face before he could go past him. Lucio let out a cry as he threw the male back and through the rest of the weak marine forces he had with him.

Lucio's teeth were gritted and veins throbbed out from his temple. He clenched his fists by his side and they trembled slightly while a red aura started to surround him. Lucio started to walk forward and the marines attacked him while Smoker coughed up from his crash.

Lucio's fists turned into solid haki and he hit each and every marine soldier that attacked him unconscious, with a serious injury. He kept advancing towards Smoker and Ace took the opportunity to get away.

He hated the idea of running away from a fight since he was a proud pirate but he didn't want to interfere with Lucio's pride. He gave Ace the chance to go and explore a bit and gave him freedom but that wasn't the only factor that made him retreat. It was the fact that Lucio was different...

Lucio looked furious.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* The marines finally caught up with them but they don't seem to come far with Lucio standing in the way_ _* However, with Smoker's sudden attack on Ace made a new fire burn within Lucio!* With Ace on his own and Lucio fighting, who knows what will become of the two?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it! Warning: Adult scenes ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14_**

"White Blow!"

Lucio jumped into the sky as he dodged the armament fist that was sent his way by a puff of smoke and glared at Smoker. He landed back onto the ground and his veins throbbed out of his temple while he felt his blood boil.

He couldn't believe that Smoker had dared to attack Ace, _his_ Ace directly even after Lucio had declared that no one is allowed to touch what's his. He felt his fist tremble once again and didn't care about anything than beating Smoker up.

He sensed the armament fist behind him again and sharply turned before he punched the fist back with his own armament. He gritted his teeth as he was pushed back slightly before his fist opened and he held the fist in the palm of his hand.

"Dominant Repent!" Lucio exclaimed and the fist flew towards Smoker before his own fist hit him in his gut. Smoker cursed as he spat up blood and growled back at Lucio who had his own blood running from his mouth from a few hard blows that he had received.

Smoker twirled the jitte in his hand before he attacked Lucio once again with a cry. Lucio moved his hand and Smoker's fist intercepted the attack as it blocked the attack. Lucio's eyes widened when Smoker vanished into smoke before he was hit from behind.

Lucio was sent crashing into a nearby building and Smoker grabbed his fist as the effects of Lucio's technique vanished. Lucio pushed himself up onto his feet easily since he didn't feel the pain of his straining muscles and looked back at Smoker.

"I thought you would be much better than this, Lucio, but it looks to me that everything you did at the war was just a show" Smoker stated as Lucio patted the dust off his clothes before he let out a chuckle and looked back at Smoker.

"You're much stronger than you were before, but it seems I let myself be clouded by a human emotion that I haven't felt in a long time" Lucio sighed and looked back at his hands that were both scathed but one still had a bandage around it.

"Tch, you're not capable of feeling any emotions, Lucio. Stop fooling around and fight me seriously or it won't be worth the praise when I didn't defeat you at my best" Smoker snapped and Lucio looked back at him with a blank facial expression.

Smoker was clearly reaching his limit and fast with their fighting and Lucio could also feel his muscles starting to strain against his own movements. However, Lucio could feel the angering sensation slowly start to subside and heat filled his body.

Lucio looked back at Smoker and saw his half-torn-half-open shirt he wore. Underneath it was his well toned muscles that were covered in bruises and scratches from their fighting. He had blood that ran down a cut he had on his arm as well as on his forehead.

His hand was tightly gripped around his jitte and a gleam of mischief passed through Lucio's deep crimson eyes before he smirked. Smoker frowned deeply and felt the atmosphere of the battle start to change into something more primal.

"I think I'd like to play around a bit more, Smoker... After all, I need something to kill my boredom" Lucio stated as he walked towards Smoker who growled at him. Lucio's smirk only widened into a grin as Smoker's agitation rose and Lucio could feel excitement pump through his system.

"You keep talking shit, Lucio. Stop stalling and fight me seriously!" Smoker yelled at him and wanted to attack Lucio as he casually walked towards him, but found he was unable to do so. His eyes widened as he tried to move his muscles again but it was in vain.

"Hey! What did you do to me?!" Smoker demanded to know but Lucio didn't answer his question. He just kept walking forward and Smoker watched as Lucio managed to take the jitte from him as if he had never gripped it tightly.

"I'm making things a bit easier for me...and things a bit more intense for you... _Smoker_ " Lucio husked and Smoker was about to snap at him again but he was silenced when Lucio kissed him roughly. His eyes widened in shock before horror washed over him.

He growled and bit Lucio but his strength failed him as he tried to do so and Smoker realized that the point of the Jitte was being held against his cut arm. Lucio pressed his forehead against Smoker's who was glaring at him, despite his flustered face.

"Get off me, Lucio! A scum like you dare to assault the navy?!" Smoker snapped at the dark eyed male who pushed Smoker roughly against a wall near an alleyway. Lucio trailed his fingers on Smoker's well toned abdomen before his hand glowed a bright red.

"AH!" Smoker cried out as an intense bolt of pleasure rippled throughout his entire form and he was blinded for a split second. His breathing was heavy and his heart beat in his ears while his body started to heat up.

"I dare anything as long as it holds pleasure. You should be well aware of that Smoker but I think you are quite _aware..._ " Lucio husked in Smoker's ear before his hand gripped Smoker through his pants making the white-haired male gasp at the sudden action.

"W-What d-do you think you're doing?!" Smoker yelled at him as his face darkened in a crimson color while heat coursed through his body. He glared at Lucio who was inhaling Smoker's scent before he licked his way down to where the clothing restricted him to.

"Hush...Just enjoy..." Lucio husked in Smoker's ear once again before he kissed him roughly once again, his hand not moving away from its current position. His other hand held the Jitte in place before tossing it carelessly aside.

Smoker was where Lucio wanted him.

Lucio suddenly moved his hand again before he rubbed against Smoker's erection and Smoker involuntarily let out a moan. Lucio chuckled while Smoker scowled at him before he trailed his way down Smoker's collarbone again before he reached another line of clothing.

Lucio ignored the clothing and licked and bit Smoker's neck where he wished to. He received dangerous and low growling from the male in front of him and wanted to frown slightly but he was having too much fun.

He continued kissing and biting and licking before he crashed his lips onto Smoker's once again. This time it was more slowly but Smoker's resistance was crumbling. He had incredibly hard resolve and it, much harder than Crocodile but then again...hard was something Lucio could work with.

Lucio worked his hand through Smoker's pants before he gently grabbed Smoker's aching member making the male moan into the kiss. It was pure bliss to Lucio to pull another moan out of the male and started an achingly slow pace, pumping the male.

Smoker could feel his mind being clouded by Lucio's actions and his body was starting to betray him but his pride still fought. There was no way he was going to let Lucio do with his body what he wishes and he was not going to let a mere male take initiative.

A thought came through his blurry mind and he mentally chuckled through the pleasure haze. He was sure it was Lucio's way to win the battle but Smoker had an idea that it was just for show. After all, he had fought against Lucio and he was more feared than anything else.

Lucio's eyes widened when he saw suddenly roughly knocked against the wall of the alley way as they turned around the corner. He didn't even have time to get his breath back before Smoker initiated the kiss. Lucio was shocked at the sudden action but it was only brief before he kissed Smoker back.

It was agonizing for Smoker to keep his sanity as Lucio worked his aching member and the way Lucio kissed was incredibly intense. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss and his pride was starting to falter.

Smoker broke the kiss in a gasp as his aching member's tip was being massaged and his hips started to buck into his hand. He tried to restrain himself and gritted his teeth while clenching his eyes shut. Lucio saw this and leaned in before he put his lips to Smoker's ears.

He knew Smoker was close to his climax and just one last thing would send him over the edge. Yet, Smoker kept resisting as hard as he could but he couldn't keep it up for long. Lucio licked Smoker's earlobe and received a hitched breath.

"Stop holding back... Let it go, Smoker... Come for me..." Lucio husked in Smoker's ears before the male felt himself being pushed over the edge. He let out a breathless moan as he came and his body almost collapsed onto Lucio's form against the wall.

"Good... Very good... Now it's my turn" Lucio husked before he grabbed Smoker with both hands even with the one covered in semen and kissed him passionately. He switched positions with Smoker and pushed his front against the wall while stripping him from his jacket.

"Y-You're going to-Argh-p-ay for this" Smoker growled but Lucio merely chuckled as he continued to strip the male in front of him until he was completely naked against the wall. Lucio put his hands on Smoker's hips and chastely kissed his shoulder.

"As long as you promise..." Lucio husked as his hands moved down and cupped Smoker's balls with the on hand. Smoker let out a groan as Lucio did so and felt his member slowly harden once again at Lucio's ministrations.

"This is going to be intense...Hold onto the wall tightly for both of us" Lucio warned in a lower voice than usual before Smoker's eyes shot open. Was Lucio going to do _it_ without even preparing him at all?! He must've been insane.

Lucio slowly inserted his own hard member into Smoker's ass and they both groaned loudly at the sensation. Smoker's toes curled while his back arched at the intense and heat feeling that washed over him.

"Incredible... You feel incredible, Smoker..." Lucio groaned out as he felt the incredible tightness around him and knew for sure it was tighter than Crocodile. He couldn't stay still for long and started to move in and out of the incredible tightness.

"Lucio!" Smoker suddenly cried out and Lucio immediately knew he had hit the perfect spot. He rolled his hips again and Smoker breathlessly gasped out his name again. Lucio loved the way Smoker called out his name and his hands gripped Smoker's hips tightly.

He started to ram himself inside Smoker, making the marine unable to say much in his pleasure filled haze. Smoker found that his hips moved in time with Lucio's unmerciful thrusts and with each thrust he was tumbling closer to the edge.

Lucio could feel by the contracting of Smoker's muscles that was was close but he didn't want him to reach the brink of pleasure yet. Smoker was turned around and he was briefly confused before he was entered again from the front.

Smoker was roughly kissed by Lucio again before he started to move. His hand shifted away from Smoker's hip before his hand palm glowed a reddish color and he grabbed Smoker's aching member that was dripping pre-cum.

Smoker suddenly felt a strange sensation before he gasped at the feeling of heat in his lower regions. He looked at Lucio through half lidded eyes and knew what Lucio was doing. He was restricting him to go over the edge.

"Beg for it" Lucio ordered in a low voice and Smoker's eyes widened. He growled at Lucio before he slammed into that special spot again and would've come if Lucio didn't restrict him. However, he was not going to beg.

"N-Never"

Lucio's eyes darkened but he continued to assault Smoker's ass and started to stroke the marine as well while restricting him. Smoker growled at Lucio and it started to become painful to be restricted. He was not going to beg.

"Beg, Smoker... Beg and you can let go..." Lucio husked and Smoker was having an inner fight with him as his mind clouded all his rational thoughts. All that was surging through his mind was that he had to find his release.

"P-Please..." Lucio chuckled but he kept on with his inhuman pace and Smoker was tortured in his pleasure state. Lucio wanted him to say more and the more he tried to resist, the more painful it became and he didn't know if he wanted to resist anymore...

"Please...Let me...Come"

"As you wish, my dear Smokey" Lucio removed his ability and with one last thrust inside Smoker, the white-haired male came almost painfully hard. Lucio pulled out from the suffocating tightness before he found release as well.

Smoker's head fell onto Lucio's shoulder as he struggled to hold himself up while Lucio chuckled at the semen that covered his black shirt. He knew he would have to change before meeting up with Ace and he knew Smoker would have to change as well.

"Welcome to my harem, Smoker. What do you think of being my lover?" Lucio asked as he received a tired and deadly glare from the white-haired male. It made Lucio only smirk and he chuckled once again in amusement.

"I think my lover's a pain in the ass"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Another lover and this one's a marine?! What's going to unfold with these turn of events? Moreover, what does Lucio exactly have planned with making the marine his lover?_ _*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

He had managed to make a hasty retreat from Lucio's battle ad traveled deeper into the town where he found that the luxury rose. The buildings were much bigger and fancier than the beginning of the town and it was the place where all the tourists lived.

It was where a resort was located and not far off were the hot springs where most of the tourists spent the time at apparently. The luxurious part of town was quite busy when he walked through it but managed to pass everyone easily.

Ace didn't know where to go so Lucio would be able to find him but he knew that Lucio wanted him to explore. Ace groaned at that thought and realized that he was being treated like a child but brushed the thought away immediately when he thought of Lucio as a parent.

It sent shivers down his spine.

His stomach growled loudly at him and he dismissed it as he continued to walk on. He wanted to go see the hot springs for now and decided to eat when he was done exploring. It should be around that time that Lucio also returned or so he hoped.

It was still a shock to Ace that Lucio had expressed the emotion of anger when he was usually calm and impassive. Lucio was a male that was unable to express any anger or other emotions felt by normal humans but for the first time Ace saw that he was well capable of feeling.

A smirk came upon Ace's lips and he chuckled when he remembered how shocked Smoker was when Lucio threw him back with mere force. Lucio was something completely else from everyone and his strength lay in his sword like style.

His body movements were of that a swordsman and his body seemed to resemble that of a sword. Ace was intrigued at the way Lucio had developed his armament haki so far that it almost turned his body into a sword itself.

Ace stopped dead in his tracks as he entered a stoned path that led to the hot springs and stared up at the row of trees next to the path. Lucio was well developed in using haki but he had never used armament haki in his fights.

He knew well of his own conqueror's haki but that is as much as he used and he couldn't control it as well as he wanted to. Ace let out a sigh and walked once again along the thought while the grip on his bag unconsciously tightened.

He needed to ask Lucio to train him how to fight with haki. It was the only way he could fight against Devil's Fruit users such as Teach and it was the only step he needed to the next level of power. It was Ace's last resort in becoming stronger.

Ace let out a sigh and his shoulder slumped at the idea to ask Lucio to train him. He didn't know if it was such a good idea but Lucio's the only one he had to train him. Luffy had Rayleigh but if he joined their training Luffy would slack off in his training.

The snap of a twig snapped Ace out of his trail of thought and his brows furrowed as he looked up at the blocked path in front of him. He stopped walking once again and a small frown came upon his lips as he stared at both a familiar and infamous pirate in front of him.

"Well look what we have here, aren't you 'Fire Fist'?" The dark male asked as he blinked a few times and a smirk came upon his lips. Ace stared at the male's dark characteristics as he scanned his long and skinny form.

He wore a white hat that was spotted as well as spotted denim and a yellow top that had his Pirate's symbol on it. By his side, there were two males who wore yellow jumpsuits with casual hats on and their names were engraved onto it.

"Who wants to know?" Ace asked and kept his guard up, not sure what to expect from the infamous pirate Captain that he had heard about. Next to the infamous Captain, he found that there was a polar bear in a jumpsuit and sweat dropped briefly.

"Trafalgar Law, Captain of the heart Pirates" Law stated in a bored tone and Ace found himself swallow thickly at the dark smirk that was plastered upon Law's lips. Ace had heard about him before and every time his name came up, trouble followed.

Ace found himself in a predicament.

"Then I'll be going." Ace stated not wanting to fight with them at all and knowing it would attract unwanted attention. "Since we know each other, it's best we go our separate ways" Ace started to take a step forward but stopped when Law's brows furrowed together.

"I think the exact opposite, Ace- _ya_. We're both Pirates and this either means we fight or we cause havoc when meeting" Law disagreed and Ace's brows twitched. This male was scheming something and Ace knew that it was too late to force himself out of this fight.

"What do you want? I don't have time to throw myself into useless fights. I'm a wanted Pirate and I only have limited time to travel around and right now you're wasting my time" Ace snapped his tone low and dangerous but Law was unfazed.

"Join my crew"

Ace immediately chuckled at the statement and Law's face fell slightly at the amusement. Ace's eyes gleamed with a peculiar pride before h lifted up his hand, flames dancing around the skin as he clenched his fist.

"Sorry, but I'm not joining any crew. I only belong to one crew and I don't plan on changing my decision" Ace clarified and Law let out a sigh before he lifted his hand. Ace's brows twitched slightly as a strange circle appeared below his palm and his flames spread out to his entire body.

"Then I'll just have to force you to change your decision. After all, our crew's gone and so is Whitebeard. There's no need to hold live the past if you can't change it" Law stated and Ace's eyes hid beneath a shadow that fell over his eyes before he gritted his teeth.

"FIRE FIST!"

Law and his comrades barely managed to dodge the fired attack before his subordinates attacked Ace who was standing ready. Ace watched as the two males attacked him from the side and jumped into the sky as he dodged before he held his hands in the form of guns.

"Fire Gun!"

Both male's, Shachi en Penguin, cried out as they were hit with the fired bullets and crashed into the nearby forest. The polar appeared behind Ace and his eyes widened before he was hit into the ground by a strong kick.

Ace spun himself around and landed in a crouched position before dodging another fast Kung Fu attack from the polar bear. Ace noted that the bear had quite the speed and barely managed to dodge his attacks.

They broke apart before they both attacked one another. Ace's fired fist was drawn and as they collided fist on fist, the bear was burnt and sent flying backwards while trying to put out the fire that engulfed his fur.

"Bepo!" The other two fallen crew mates exclaimed in worry and ran towards their comrade while Ace looked back at Law. Law had his palm downwards and his large sword was held tightly in his grip as he frown at Ace.

"Roo-""Cross Fire!"

Law's eyes widened as he was cut off and barely dodged the attack but the flames managed to burn off a piece of his shirt. Ace charged at him and Law gritted his teeth before he opened his palm again, activating his Devil's Fruit.

"Room! Shambles!" Law exclaimed and vanished from sight. Ace punched the clear air where Law was once located and his eyes widened. Ace landed onto the ground and looked at Law who had his palm out once again.

 _What type of an ability is that?_ Ace tried to figure out and briefly let down his guard. Law took the opportunity and formed a large blue dome around them once again. Ace watched as Law pulled out his sword and slashed him.

Ace fell to the ground to avoid he horizontal cut but the trees behind and next to him as well as rocks were cut clean off. "W-What the-!" Law outstretched his palm and started to twirl the objects all around Ace who tried to dodge the solid things he couldn't burn.

He had to find a way to get out of the strange dome Law had formed or he was going to be in more trouble than he wanted to be. His fire lit up everything around him and the trees were burnt into dust while Ace dodged the rock pieces.

He was hit and cursed as he crashed into the ground. Law moved his hand down and all the remaining rocks were sent straight to Ace. Ace's eyes widened when he realized what Law did and clenched his eyes shut white letting his flames engulf him.

He expected the rocks to go right through his body but nothing happened. He opened his eyes once again before they widened in shock. The rocks that were once sent towards him was falling to the ground, cut into little pieces.

"Lucio-san!" Ace exclaimed at the figure that stood in front of him with his armament haki covering his arms. Law gritted his teeth in irritancy and the dome around them vanished. Lucio let his armament vanish and glanced back at Ace.

"I see you're having fun without me, Ace." Ace sweat dropped and paled slightly at Lucio's calm facial expression. He blinked a few times before he saw Lucio was covered in bruises and is clothes were torn which could only mean his battle was rough.

"Luscious Lucio, I never knew you were here as well. To what do I owe the honor in meeting you here?" Law's tone was sarcastic and Lucio glanced back at him with a chuckle. He took a step forward as Ace pushed himself to his feet and looked back at Lucio who was interfering with his fight.

However, it may be better if he did. Ace had to figure out what type of ability Law had and the only way he could is if he saw it outside of the fight. At the same time he didn't want Lucio to fight against Law because of his strange technique.

He was at a disadvantage.

"The honor of fighting Ace brought me here. This fight is over, Trafalgar. I am now your opponent" Lucio stated and Law's brows twitched slightly before he frowned. He knew well that Lucio was incredibly strong and the only way he could get past him was if he caught him off guard.

"Then face the consequences, Lucio- _ya_. Roo-" Law was hit hard in his abdomen by Lucio and he was sent crashing into the trees. He coughed up blood and held his sore abdomen before he glared back up at Lucio who made his armament haki vanish.

Law opened his palm again and Ace's eyes widened. "Don't let him use his Devil's Fruit!" Ace warned and Lucio's brows knitted together but it was too late. A large blue dome was already casted and Law vanished from sight.

Lucio tried to sense him out as he looked around but only saw him when he appeared in front of him with his hands outstretched. _Shit! I didn't even sense him!_ Lucio thought before Law's thumbs pressed against his chest.

"Counter shock!" A bolt of electricity shot through Lucio's body and Ace's eyes widened. Law jumped back as he breathed heavy from his abdomen that still hurt and blood ran from his mouth. Lucio fell to his one knee as he coughed up blood and his body trembled from the shock.

"Lucio-san!"

Ace ran towards him and Lucio's eyes widened when he saw Law advance at him once again. He immediately looked back at Ace in alarm. "Ace, don't-!" Ace stopped abruptly and his eyes were wide in horror.

"Scalp!" Law had his hand in Lucio's backside where his heart popped out and Lucio's eyes were hidden beneath a shadow. Ace let out a cry and attacked Law with his flames who merely jumped away to dodge it.

He managed to catch Lucio's falling figure and saw that there was a hole in Lucio's chest where his heart once was. "Hey! What did you do to him?!" Ace yelled at Law as his anger burned form within his eyes and his flames danced around him.

"Room! Shambles!"

Ace gasped at a strange sensation that ran through his body and his eyes shut closed as he fell unconscious. He cursed at the Pirate for the last time before both of their bodies hit the ground. Both of them unconscious and vulnerable...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Just as Lucio and Smoker's fight is over another fight breaks loose! Only this time both him and Ace were knocked out and left in the hands of 'The Surgeon of Death'! What does he have in store for them?!_ _*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16_**

Ace slowly felt his mind reach consciousness from the dark void he had fallen into. He expected to feel his straining muscles but he was greeted by a cold sensation. His eyes slowly opened up and he was greeted by darkness once again.

He blinked a few times before his vision settled and managed to make out that he was in a dark cell. There was a small dimming light against the wall outside of the cell that helped him make out the area and he let out a groan.

His hand went up to grab his head as his mind fuzzed slightly and tried to remember what had happened to him. His eyes shot wide when he felt a gruff texture against his face and looked at his hand. It was bandaged up and he blinked a few times again to see he wore torn clothing.

It wasn't his own.

There was a groan from next to him and his eyes traveled towards a figure that lay next to him. He watched as the person pushed themselves up to the wall before seeing the face. Ace paled and his breath hitched from within his throat.

"W-What the hell happened?" Lucio's voice murmured as he looked at his unscathed hands. He stared at his hands and his brows twitched slightly as he looked his hands over. He wasn't wearing his bandage anymore...

His eyes traveled towards his clothing and he was in shock when he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothing but someone else's. He recognized the clothing as Ace's and his eyes traveled towards the figure next to him.

They both exclaimed in shock while Ace pointed at Lucio with a pale face, or more accurately he pointed at his own body. Lucio stared at his own body in disbelief as well before his brows furrowed and he looked back at his hands.

"This must be the working of Trafalgar. He switched us and now we're trapped in each other's bodies" Lucio murmured but Ace couldn't say anything as he still stared at his own body. He couldn't believe what was happening and hoped that it was just a nightmare.

"N-No way...! Are you telling me that I'm stuck inside your body?!" Ace exclaimed before Lucio nodded as he crossed his arms. Ace let his head fall and his shoulders slumped. Of all the things that could happen to him, this was not one of the things he expected.

"We need to find a way out of here and find Law. I'm sure this is his doing in trying to lock us up as well." Lucio stated and looked at Ace again who vaguely nodded before his eyes traveled towards a hole in Ace's chest.

"M-My heart..." Lucio rasped in shock and Ace glanced down at his chest while feeling the hole. His eyes widened and he remembered how Law took out Lucio's heart. His breathing hitched and before he knew it, his body was heating up unconsciously.

Lucio gritted his teeth when he saw what was happening before he grabbed his body's shoulders, bringing Ace back to reality. Ace winced when his body heated up more and his hands were glowing a red color.

"Ace, listen to me! Push it back! Do not let your body heat up more! You need to push it back!" Lucio yelled at him as he shook Ace. Ace's brows furrowed before he gasped at the heat started to become almost unbearable which was strange for him.

"Ace!" Lucio cried out in alarm as Ace clenched his eyes shut while his body started to warm up. It was no use. Ace didn't know how to fight back against the ability of Lucio's Devil's Fruit and if nothing was done Lucio would be done for.

A loud slap echoed throughout the cell and Ace's eyes widened while the glowing vanished from his body. Lucio felt relief course through his body as his hand burned from the sensation of hitting Ace out of his haze.

"W-what was that?" Ace asked as he realized that the warm sensation vanished and the pain he expected to feel wasn't there. He let his hand touch the slapped cheek and only felt the warmth of the skin but no pain.

Lucio on the other hand felt the pain in his palm and winced as the skin pulsated. His breathing was heavy and his chest felt warm. He could feel the strange feeling of panic subside and flexed his red hand until the pain faded away.

He could feel the pain...and it was...painful...

Ever since he was born, he couldn't feel pain. He was forced to learn what his body could do and what his body couldn't do to survive. He had to go with the limit of his body and despite not feeling pain he had to stop when he reached that limit.

"Lucio-san, what's wrong?" Ace asked when Lucio kept quiet and stared at his hands. Lucio swallowed thickly before he shook his head and looked back at Ace. He didn't have time to talk about what was wrong with him because he had to get them back to their bodies.

For Ace's safety.

"Ace, listen closely to me. That warm sensation you just felt, was my Devil's Fruit trying to push to the surface. You need to keep pushing that sensation away no matter what. You cannot let my Devil's Fruit expel its energy" Lucio warned Ace who was staring at him in confusion.

"What happens if it does?" Ace asked and Lucio's face darkened while he clenched his fists. Ace swallowed at the way Lucio was starting to grit his teeth and knew nothing good was going to come from the answer.

"You won't be able to control your own desires anymore and neither will other people when they're hit with the energy" Lucio replied and Ace's eyes widened in horror at his words. How could Lucio live with such a dangerous Devil's Fruit power?!

Realization hit Ace hard and he swallowed thickly as he stared at Lucio who was now in Ace's body. "W-Wait, you mean to tell me this whole time you've been holding this back?" Ace asked as his mouth ran dry and Lucio nodded.

Ace couldn't believe it.

This whole time since he had come to know Lucio, he had been pushing the effects of his Devil's Fruit back. Ace didn't know how Lucio was able to do so when the ability took control of his senses and his body.

This was the reason Lucio was how he was. This was the reason Lucio was always wearing gloves and held his distance from Ace. This was the reason Lucio was one of the most dangerous men there was and this was the reason Lucio needed lovers.

He was cursed.

"Do you understand the importance of this now, Ace? You cannot let down your guard for even one moment!" Lucio warned and Ace nodded with furrowed brows. He had to carry the burden for now until he was back in his own body.

"Good, now I need you to do one last thing for me... Cut those bars" Lucio ordered as he pointed at the bars that kept them imprisoned. Ace blinked a few times before exclaiming in shock at Lucio's order and looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I don't know how to control your body!" Ace exclaimed and Lucio let out a sigh while rubbing his temple. Ace was right. Not even he knew how to control Ace's powers or how to summon them and it made everything more difficult than how he wished it was.

Their attention was drawn when they heard a clinging sound before their eyes traveled towards a familiar figure. Ace gaped at the white-haired male who was locking the gate open while Lucio smirked at the male.

"Great timing, Smoker!" Lucio exclaimed and Smoker scoffed at the fact that Ace was complimenting him while Lucio stared at him in shock. Lucio's brows furrowed when he realized that Smoker didn't know of their body switch and frowned.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you defeated him!" Ace asked Lucio in complete confusion and Smoker froze. Something wasn't right. Why would Lucio ask that question to Ace who ran away before their fight?

"I'll explain later! Right now we need to go and find Law so he can change us back to normal" Lucio stated as he stood up and Smoker blinked a few times. Lucio walked towards him and put his hands on Smoker's shoulders.

"I'm currently Lucio and that's Ace. Our bodies were switched by Trafalgar" Lucio explained and Smoker growled. He hated Pirates but now Lucio was in an infamous Pirate's body? His luck was one of the things he hated.

"You're really a pain in the ass, Lucio...Well, whatever. I didn't come here to help you against Trafalgar right now. I need you to undo whatever you did to Tashigi" Smoker stated and Lucio took his hands off Smoker's shoulders before he glanced back at Ace.

"That'll have to wait until I finished off Trafalgar. However, for now, thank you for helping us. I can only tell you to keep that girl in an isolated room. Don't let anyone get close to her" Lucio ordered and Smoker's brows twitched in annoyance.

"What the hell did you do to my Captain, Lucio?!" Lucio rolled his eyes and patted Smoker on his shoulder before he and Ace rushed out of the cells. "HEY! Answer me!" Smoker yelled back angrily but Lucio waved him off before they continued to run.

"Since when are you and Smoker so close, Lucio-san?" Ace asked, dumbstruck at the entire situation before he saw Lucio smirk. Ace paled and he felt his chest give a tight squeeze. That could definitely only be one answer.

"You have no shame..." Ace mumbled and Lucio let out a chuckle. It was true that he had no shame but then again, why would he need any? He was a free man and despite having enemies knocking on his door, he didn't care.

They burst through a door and came into a room where Law and his crew members were casually sitting before they came inside. Law's eyes were widened briefly before his brows furrowed and a deep frown came upon his lips.

"How did you get out? Surely you couldn't have broken through the sea stone prism bars" Law stated and Lucio glared at the male. Law saw that Lucio who was now in Ace's body was not going to answer him and glanced at his subordinates.

Penguin and Shachi nodded before they advanced towards Lucio and his eyes narrowed at them. It was going to be a difficult task to fight with Ace's body without injuring it and he didn't know how to control Ace's Devil's Fruit ability.

The two males were suddenly kicked into the side of the room, through the wall and Lucio's eyes widened in disbelief. He could feel shock grip his form and looked at Ace, who stood in front of him, his fists clenched.

Ace whistled at the fact that he sent them flying and rubbed the back of his head in an innocent gesture. "This body packs a lot of strength! No wonder you always take everyone on!" Ace exclaimed and Lucio sweat dropped at the fact that Ace was impressed even in a situation such as this.

"This simply won't do. I guess I'll resort to plan B then..." Law's voice made both of the males snap their attention towards him. His polar bear sat next to him as he pulled out an object and both of the male's eyes widened when they saw what it was.

Lucio's heart.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* What will come of this situation? With Ace stuck in Lucio's body and vise-versa will they be able to take down Law? Or will the heart that he holds so casually be their downfall?_ _*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17_**

"I don't think I like the fact that you stole my heart, Trafalgar. How about you give it back?" Lucio asked as his face darkened and Law smirked at him. They stared at each other and Lucio could see Law had other plans with his heart other than stealing it.

"Only if you agree to do one thing" Law stated before Lucio and Law glanced at each other. Lucio looked back at Law before he gave him a huff and Ace crossed his arms over his chest. He had a good idea of what Lucio was going to say.

"I don't agree to do anything with you, Trafalgar. You steal my heart, change us up and then capture us in a puny cell. You can go drown in the sea with your agreement" Lucio snapped at Law and his eyes narrowed at the dark male.

Law frowned deeply before he looked back at the heart that was beating in his hand. A smirk came upon his lips before he tightened his grip and Lucio's eyes widened. Ace cried out as he clutched his chest and Lucio gasped.

"Ace!" Lucio yelled in alarm before he suddenly realized something and looked at Ace who was gritting his teeth. "Hey, Ace... You're not supposed to feel anything" Lucio pointed out and Ace stopped his cry before realizing that he wasn't feeling any pain.

He did feel a contraction from inside his chest but that was all he felt. Lucio chuckled and for the first in a long time he burst out laughing. Law's face was speechless at what was happening while Ace stared at Lucio in confusion for his laughter.

Lucio wiped the tears away before he chuckled darkly at Law who was staring at them both in disbelief along with his polar bear. Lucio launched at Law and tackled him into the ground, his legs locking Law into place on the ground.

"Captain!" The polar bear was stopped by Ace that came in front of him and caught the heart that was tossed towards him. Lucio grabbed Law around his neck and frowned deeply while veins throbbed out of his temple in anger.

Law gritted his teeth while trying to pry Lucio's hard grip off his neck but the male's strength was overwhelming even when he was in Ace's body. Law coughed as his oxygen was cut off more and a cold stare came from Lucio.

"Change us back immediately or you'll have more trouble than just breathing, Trafalgar" Lucio threatened as he felt anger course through his body. His eyes were cold even through Ace's eyes and Law struggled to swallow.

"Only if you hear what I have to say about the agreement" Law rasped and Lucio growled at him while the floor beneath his grip started to crack. Law still had his attitude despite not being in the position to make any agreements.

"You better talk quick because I'm running out of patience and restraint" Lucio growled out and Ace's brows furrowed. He didn't think it was such a good idea to hear what Law had to say after what he had done to them.

Then again, Law had gone to so many lengths to capture them and it was obviously for a main purpose that he had done so. He glanced back at Law and saw Lucio lighten his grip to give Law enough oxygen to say what he wished to.

"Form an alliance with me" Law said and both Lucio and Ace's eyes widened. "There are only two ways to survive in the New World. Either be protected by one of the Four Emperors, or fight all of them. You're not the person who'll let himself be controlled by someone else"

"I'm not a Pirate anymore, Trafalgar. I have no ruler above me" Lucio stated but Law didn't change his strong facial expression. Lucio could see that Law was scheming something and it had more to do with something personal than taking our one of the Emperors.

"You may not be but 'Fire Fist' is still a Pirate" Law pointed out and Ace frowned while Lucio loosened his grip once again. "Someone with your capability would be a great ally to me when I set my plan in motion and Ace would be great asset"

"You are aware of what you're doing, forming an alliance with me, are you not? There are great consequences to your agreement" Lucio informed the Pirate Captain and Law gave him a mug grin that gave him an immediate reply.

"Of course I do. I am very well known with your identity, Luscious Lucio, or I wouldn't be asking you for this" Law replied and Lucio grunted while pushing himself back up onto his feet. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Law to stand up.

Lucio found that he was swallowing thickly while his heart was beating in his ears. It was a strange feeling that he hadn't felt before in his life or he couldn't remember feeling like that. He didn't even know what the name of this feeling could possibly be.

"Room. Shambles"

Ace blinked a few times before he felt that he was back into his body and saw he was wearing his own clothing. A relieved sigh escaped his lips before he looked back at Lucio who didn't display any emotion once again.

He was staring at Law who was still rubbing his sore red neck but he didn't dare to break eye contact with Lucio. Ace crossed his arms over his chest and already knew Lucio had made up his mind without Ace's opinion.

"I agree" Lucio stated and Law grunted in reply while Ace turned away from them. It was always the same with Lucio. In the end he was the one to make decisions and Ace had no choice but to follow the male.

Ace hated it.

* * *

Later on...

"Hey! Is anybody there?!" Lucio called as he stood on the deck of a Marine Warship along with Ace by his side. Ace had his hands pocketed and his eyes averted from Lucio. His thoughts were elsewhere and he wished he was too.

"Stop making a ruckus, Lucio! It's bad enough that I have you here on my ship!" Smoker's voice snapped and Lucio chuckled as the male exited a room. His eyes were narrowed at Lucio and his cigars were held tightly between his teeth.

"I can always go and leave your poor Captain in that pitiful state" Lucio stated in his usual impassive tone and Smoker growled at him. Lucio knew just how to rile the male up but he knew that Smoker's new status was against more than just his pride as a Marine.

"Just shut up and come with me" Smoker ordered in a low and dangerous tone before he turned to go back into the room he had left before. Lucio followed the white-haired male and occasionally glanced back at Ace who was quiet.

It bothered him that Ace was so quiet and it had been so ever since their second encounter with Law. He could see that there was something bothering Ace and by the way he was acting Lucio knew that it had something to do with what he had done.

They entered the room and Lucio's eyes immediately caught glance of the familiar female. Her face was flushed as sweat trailed down her temple and her breathing was heavy. It was clear that she looked to be in pain but only Lucio knew what was happening to her.

"Don't just stand there, Lucio, undo what you did to my Captain" Smoker ordered and Lucio rolled his eyes before he walked towards Tashigi. He outstretched his hand and trailed his hand over her figure while his brows twitched.

"Was there anyone here?" Lucio asked in a serious tone and he glanced back at Smoker who shook his head as an answer. Lucio grunted before he put the palm of his hand on Tashigi's forehead and she let out a groan at his cold hand against her burning skin.

"Stand back" Lucio ordered and Smoker's brows furrowed before he took a step back. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the scene in front of him. He watched as Tashigi grit her teeth and saw her body start to glow a faint red color.

Lucio closed his eyes and his body also started to glow a faint red color. His hair floated up slightly and his hand on Tashigi's forehead started to turn a bright red color. It drained the glow from Tashigi before it exploded into a pulse inside Lucio's body.

Lucio gritted his teeth and a small trail of sweat trailed down the side of his face. He could feel incredible heat course through his body and he was trying to push everything back. He pulled back his hand and the glow around him vanished while his hair neatly fell back down.

Lucio let out a breath and looked back at Tashigi who was breathing normally again. Her brows furrowed briefly and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Lucio turned his back towards her and looked at Smoker with his usual impassive face.

"She's back to normal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run" Lucio stated before he turned to walk away. Smoker watched as he walked past Ace and looked back at Tashigi who held her pulsing head.

"W-What happened?" She murmured in confusion and looked to the side before she saw Smoker looking at her. Her eyes widened and she immediately pushed herself into a sitting position but immediately regretted it when her head pulsed painfully again.

"Idiot, don't push yourself. I need you in a few hours so take your time to rest or you'll be useless on board" Smoker ordered and Tashigi nodded despite still being completely confused. She couldn't remember what had happened with their fight...

Her eyes widened when she caught glance of Ace and Lucio on the deck. She felt Smoker put a hand on her shoulder and he shook his head at her. Tashigi frowned deeply and gripped the blanket tightly when she realized that she was helped by a criminal.

A deadly criminal.

Lucio stopped as he reached the railing of the ship and a shadow fell over his eyes. Ace stopped behind him before looking at the male in confusion. They were just about to leave the Marine ship that Ace found much against his pride to not sink but Lucio had other plans it seemed.

"I apologize" Ace's eyes widened at Lucio's words before they furrowed and a deep frown came upon his lips. "I didn't ask for your opinion many of times and I interrupted your fight. I didn't give you chance to reclaim your pride and therefore I apologize" Lucio stated and Ace stared at him blankly.

"It's not like you to apologize, Lucio-san, especially not to me. After all, I'm just a prize that you're forced to protect" Ace's tone was bitter as he spoke and Lucio felt a peculiar tightening of his chest. He let out a breath and clenched his bandaged fist tightly.

"Yes and I don't tolerate people who don't complain when they're upset and I'm the one at fault. Especially not those who belong to me" Lucio's eyes snapped back at Ace who had wide eyes at his statement before he was grabbed by his collar.

"So, tell me when I'm wrong! I'm an emotionless creature and I don't know when I did ill! That's why I need you to tell me when I wrong or I'll lose the last of my humanity as well!" Lucio exclaimed and Ace stared at him in shock.

Lucio was...

Lucio let his head fall and a shadow fell over his eyes before he let go of Ace's collar. He turned his back to Ace before he vanished from sight and left Ace with his own thoughts. Smoker's brows furrowed and he closed the door to Tashigi's room, leaving them with their own thoughts as well.

Ace gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth while cursing loudly. How could he have missed it when he had felt it himself?! Lucio was forever fighting against his odds but he still kept moving forward while having one great struggle.

Lucio was...struggling to stay human.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* A new alliance and a new revelation comes from Lucio, but what will Ace do now?* Now that he knows about Lucio's struggle will he be able to help the emotionless male?* What will happen with their alliance with Law?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Warning! Adult scenes ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

Night was quick to fall onto the small town on an unnamed island where tourists rejoiced in their vacation time. It was quiet at the less luxurious side of the town and the only noise was that of a few drunkards that roamed the streets.

Most of the people had returned to their homes and went to rest for the next hard working day that awaited them in the market. Others just rested for another day of either rest or business that they had to complete.

Lucio, however, had his mind wide awake and his eyes fixated inside a dark room. The window of the small room was covered half with a curtain and it assured that a gleam of the moon shone inside the dark room.

The sound of small soft snores echoed through the small room and a figure laid spread out beneath the sheets of his bed. A small droplet of drool came from his mouth and his hair lay messily onto his face but he was oblivious to it all in his deep sleep.

Lucio stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at Ace's sleeping figure. His face was impassive and his eyes were much deeper than before. His brows twitched before he averted his eyes to the ground.

 _Ace... Why do I...?_

Lucio gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly before he glanced back at Ace. He had to clear his head and calm his raging storm from inside him. It had been a long day for both of them and he didn't know if he had the strength for such a day again.

Lucio turned away from Ace's sleeping figure before he closed the door and didn't glance back at the sleeping male. He pocketed his hands before he slowly started to walk back to his own room that was only next to Ace's.

However, his steps were small with his troubled thoughts and he wished that his mind would give him the rest he needed. His day was too scrambled for his mind to try and comprehend what had happened or even try to think of a way out of his confused thoughts.

His hand reached for his chest and his eyes quivered slightly. In his mind he could still remember the sensation of pain when he was inside of Ace's body and the welcoming warmth of emotions that bubbled up from within his chest.

He felt pain for the first time in his life and it was something that he wasn't fond of but it gave him a reassuring feeling. The reassuring feeling strengthened even more when he felt emotions of panic, shock, and even the feeling of anger.

The forbidden paradise that he was cursed away from had been in his grasp but it was only for a few moments before he was sent back into his cursed body. Inside his own body he felt no pain and no emotion that distracted him.

It made the reassuring feeling vanish once again and he entered the forever struggle he was still fighting against. He had long forgotten why he was still resisting against his inner desires but being human had reminded him again why he was fighting.

Lucio had to find _him!_

Lucio let out a sigh as he came in front of his door and ran his hand through his hair before he opened the door. He had to finish up with his business on the island before he could set out to the last goal in his plan.

Lucio closed the door behind him and took off his shirt before he tossed it onto a chair that was located in front of a small table. His room was darker because of the completely closed curtains but he managed to make out the shapes of everything.

Lucio took a step forward before he heard something cracking and his eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. He was sure that it wasn't him and his senses were picking up another presence in the same room as him but he didn't know who or what it was.

"Who's there?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone as he continued to scan through the room. He made sure to keep his guard up and his bandaged hand twitched. Everything was deadly quiet around him and the dimmed light that came in from the curtains vanished leaving Lucio in pitch black.

Lucio was suddenly roughly slammed against the wall and he growled as his hands were pinned above his head. His eyes glared dangerously at the dark figure in front of him who was tightly against him and the unknown person breathed in his neck.

"I came for my consequences, Lucio- _ya_ " A dark voice husked and Lucio's eyes widened before they darkened drastically. A smirk came upon his lips and he looked back at Law's figure that was vaguely visible in the darkness.

"Just in time too, Trafalgar" Lucio smashed his lips onto Law's gruff and hungry ones. He felt Law let go of his hands and fisted the Death Surgeon's hair before he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It was heated and Lucio could immediately feel his body heated up.

They broke the hungry kiss before Law attacked Lucio's neck making the older male groan. One thing was sure, Law was skilled and he wanted more. By the way he was licking and sucking on Lucio's sensitive flesh, Lucio knew Law wanted nothing more than rough passionate sex.

Lucio kissed Law passionately again and their tongues fought for dominance. Law moaned inside Lucio's mouth when the older male bit down on his lower lip and easily won the fight. Lucio moved his hands down Law's neck and quickly removed the jacket that he found in his path.

Law broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Lucio's scarred chest. Lucio watched as Law licked the scars as he descended and groaned when his skin was nibbled on. This was one thing he could feel almost too much.

The pleasure, the lust, the passion.

Law reached Lucio's pants and slowly unbuckled the male's belt before hastily removing the clothing that imprisoned the hard shaft. Lucio hissed at the cold air that hit his sensitive skin before Law's warm hand wrapped around his member.

"You're so big, Lucio- _ya_..." Law husked before he licked the hard shaft and drew a groan from Lucio whose breathing had picked up. It had been too long since he had anyone pleasure him and it was just what he needed to break his thoughts from his troubling mind.

Law licked the tip that was slowly starting to leak pre-cum before he took the member inside his mouth. A trail of sweat fell from Lucio's face and his face was flushed in a dark crimson while heat coiled down below.

His hands gripped Law's hair and it took his a few seconds to realize that the male wasn't wearing his hat. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Law hummed over his member and his grip in Law's hair tightened.

Law groaned at the pleasurable pain that Lucio was causing before he started to suck on the member inside his mouth. He started to move his head up and down as he continued to suck while Lucio gripped his hair tightly.

Lucio pushed his hips back when he wanted to thrust in Law's hot and wet mouth and gritted his teeth. His hands started to move Law's head as a gesture for the younger male to pick up the pace and soon he started increase his speed.

Lucio could feel his lower region started to tighten up as he reached his limit and he was panting. He felt Law cup his balls and hissed as the younger male started to massage them bringing him so close to the edge that he could feel his climax.

"Come for me, Lucio- _ya_. I want to taste you..." Law husked out as he briefly took a gulp of air but it vanished soon after. Law felt his back hit a mattress hard and he gasped out in shock. His eyes were wide as he lay on the bed and Lucio was above him.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here, Trafalgar..." Lucio stated in a low and husked tone as he held Law's wrists by the younger male's side. Law chuckled and a seductive smirk came upon his dark features as his eyes gleamed in lust.

"Then please remind-AH!" Law's back arched as a wave of pleasure crashed down onto him and his vision flashed white. He fell back onto the bed in a hot mess and his mouth was gaped while drool trailed down from his mouth.

His face was flustered and his whole body was glistered in sweat. It was visible to Lucio even through the darkness because his eyes had adjusted quickly. He bent down and rubbed his hardened member against Law's aching bulge, drawing a needy moan from the male below him.

"Why don't you tell me, Law... Who's the one in charge? Who's your domineer?" Lucio husked in Law's ear and bit down on his earlobe. Law's breathing hitched and his mouth ran dry at Lucio's dominating side that was taking control.

His mind was clouded by lust and Lucio's sudden change in attitude made his aching situation unbearable. He moaned followed by a whimper when Lucio thrust against his imprisoned member and Law swallowed thickly.

"Y-You are-Ngh, AH!" Another bolt of pleasure shot through his sweating body and he arched his back against Lucio's strong chest. His hands were fisted tightly and his eyes were clenched shut. Law felt like he was going to go insane if he didn't find his release soon.

"I am what?" Lucio asked again in a dangerous seductive tone as he started to lick and suck down the side of Law's neck. Law tried to regain his composure but struggled to speak as well as swallow. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped out a breath.

"Y-You are my Domineer..." Law managed to rasp out before whimpering when Lucio thrust against his aching member. "Lucio- _ya_!" He cried out and heard a chuckle from Lucio. It sent shivers down his spine and his mouth went dry once more.

"Someone's very needy. Do you need some release, Trafalgar?" Lucio asked as he unbuttoned the younger male's pants and left his wrists. He saw Law try to say something but he was struggling greatly to speak. "Or do you want this?" Lucio roughly grabbed Law's aching member.

"Lucio- _ya_!" Law cried out loudly as he came and his vision shot white. Lucio chuckled in amusement as Law released himself on part of his abdomen as well as his hand. He licked his lips at Law as he lay on the bed in a sweaty mess.

"I never said you could come, did I, Trafalgar?" Law felt a shiver run down his spine and swallowed thickly at the heated gaze he was receiving from Lucio. His eyes were darker than usual and it almost seemed as if the older male wanted to eat him with his hungry eyes.

Lucio chuckled at Law's reaction and moved over so he could tower the younger male. "I think this deserves punishment for disobeying me..." Law's lips were captured harshly and Law's hands moved to wrap around Lucio's neck but they were pinned down above his head instead.

Law's brows knitted together in confusion before he felt Lucio's tip at his entrance. His eyes widened and he clenched them shut with the expectation of pain but received the exact opposite. The feeling of intense pleasure washed over him for the third time that night and his member came back to life.

Lucio could feel that Law's entrance was tight but it wasn't as tight as the others that he had taken and it drew a chuckle from the older male. He slowly pulled out and slammed himself back in, only to groan while Law gasped out his name.

"Does my dear Trafalgar have another to please him?" Lucio asked and Law's eyes widened. "I can feel it... Mind telling me who this rough male is?" Law gasped out when Lucio started to pick up his pace and tried to catch his breath.

"E-Eustass..." Law gasped out before it was followed by a moan as Lucio's torturous fast pace followed by slow his Law's slow hip movements continued. Lucio blinked a few times and found familiarity with the name before a smirk came upon his features.

 _Interesting..._

Law yelped when he was suddenly flipped over onto his abdomen and his wrists were released. Lucio had pulled out and Law swallowed thickly while panic rose in his veins. Lucio couldn't just leave him like this after he had told him who his lover was!

All thoughts of doubt vanished from Law's thoughts when Lucio entered him from behind and he let out a long greedy moan before he thrust his hips back. Lucio groaned as Law did so and grabbed the younger male's hips.

"Then I'm sending your little lover a little message to join us..." Lucio husked and Law swallowed thickly at the seductive words. Lucio pulled out once again before he started a quick pace that Law was barely able to moan out.

He was letting out breathless moans and his hands were fisting the covers below him tightly. He could feel heat coil down below and his second orgasm was close. He could feel his aching member twitch and gasped out when Lucio started to stroke it in time with his trusts.

Lucio was also very close to his limit and by the way Law was contracting around him it was difficult to regain his composure. He heard Law's breathing pick up and knew he just needed one last push before he reached the edge.

"Come for me, Trafalgar. Moan my name out" Lucio husked as he leaned forward and massaged the tip of Law's dripping member. Law gasped out loudly and Lucio felt a strong contraction around his member.

"Lucio- _ya_!" Law came hard and his cum covered his abdomen as well as Lucio's hand once again. Lucio pulled out of Law's tight hole and also came. However, his recover was much faster than Law who was already half asleep.

Lucio let out a sigh before he fell onto the bed and pulled Law into a tight embrace making the younger male flush. "W-What are you..." Law was cut off by a yawn and he blinked the tears away as sleep was starting to take over.

"Rest, Trafalgar. You're going to need it since you're now part of my harem. My first young lover..." Lucio stated and Law let out a sleepy chuckle before his eyes shut closed. Sleep soon took over and Lucio could feel the younger male's breathing become even before he closed his eyes.

They both needed rest.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Lucio discovers that Ace is starting to awake something long forgotten inside of him but what exactly is it?* What will come of the new member in his harem? Will it cause more problems in the future?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

Early morning the sun's rays peeked into a room and the curtains were pulled back. The rays lit up the room and brought a sleeping figure out of a peaceful rest. Grey eyes blinked open but clenched shut when the light burned his eyes.

It took the dark male a few moments before his eyes adjusted and he slowly opened them once again. He waited for his vision to clear before he saw the empty space next to him on the bed and frowned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

He winced at the pulsing pain in his lower back before he let out a sigh. He looked around in the room to find it vacant form anyone else beside himself before running a hand through his spiky hair. His eyes caught sight of something next to him on a small cupboard and he reached out for the paper.

Law,

I apologize for not being able to say a personal goodbye but I have elsewhere to be. I left you my Vivre Card for emergencies. I believe that you won't need it for I will always be there when you need me.

Take Care  
Lucio

Law stared at the piece of written paper before his eyes traveled towards another piece of paper that was attached to the written letter. A smirk came upon his features before he put the letter back onto the cupboard and pushed himself out of bed.

He was once again reminded of the activities the night before and it sent a shiver down his spine as he remembered Lucio's dominant side. It was the most pleasure he had felt in a long time and he was sure that being Lucio's lover could only mean more _advantages_ would come of it.

Also, he had managed to form an alliance with one of the most wanted criminals on the sea and knew well Lucio's power would come in handy when he faced one of the Four Emperors. However, he knew that he was in danger as well.

In the danger of Lucio's inhumanity.

Everyone knew who Lucio was and what had gotten him in prison. Moreover, his crimes of being a former Pirate were great and made him even more infamous. Yet, only very few knew what Lucio's true identity was and it was something Law wanted to find out.

Law finished dressing up and grabbed the letter once again before he exited the room without another glance. He stared at the Vivre Card that was given towards him and chuckled at the way Lucio left himself exposed. He trusted people too easily.

 _"...I'm sending your little lover a little message to join us..."_

Law swallowed thickly and felt his face start to heat up when he remembered Lucio's words. He found himself biting his lower lip and an image of his two lovers passed through his mind. He took in a shaky breath and shook his head from the thoughts.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

On Lucio's ship...

"Hey! What am I supposed to be looking for?!" Ace's voice exclaimed from one of the rooms on the upper level as he looked around. He moved a few boxes around and his eyes scanned the room thoroughly but he didn't know what he was supposed to find.

"A tracker! It can be anything small or anything big that we never noticed before!" Lucio's voice answered back and Ace let out an exasperated sigh. That was still a wide variety of things he had to look for but it was what they had to go on.

They had to find the tracker that was placed onto the ship before they set sail again. Lucio was convinced that they were tracked by the Marines or else they wouldn't have been surrounded and cornered in the town.

It was just a hunch to Ace but Lucio was sure that there was something on the stolen ship that the Marines tracked. For safety, they both started to look for anything that could be suspicious but none of them had even found a single clue.

Ace groaned and picked up another box before his eyes widened. In the corner of the room was a strange device plastered against the wall. He put down the box before he reached out and ripped off the device from the wall.

"Lucio-san! I found it!" Ace called and he looked over the device that looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He heard Lucio's footsteps up the wooden stairs before Lucio entered the room and walked towards him.

Ace handed him the device that looked like a dial but he had never seen such a dial before. His brows furrowed and he turned it in his grasp before he saw the mark of the Navy on it. Ace's eyes widened and he looked back at Lucio.

"How did they get that on this ship?" Ace asked and Lucio let out a sigh while putting the strange dial in his leather jacket. He knew it wasn't possible because they weren't confronted with the Marines once and they would've noticed if someone sneaked onto the ship.

"This tracker wasn't tracking us. It must've been the group of Pirates before that they were after but ended up confronting us" Lucio concluded and Ace's brows furrowed. It was an easier way of finding criminals but it meant nothing good for those who were being tracked.

"Well then. I shall be returning this to Smoker before we leave. Is there anything you need while I'm out?" Lucio asked as he glanced back at Ace who raised an eyebrow. He knew that Lucio wanted more than just return the tracker and chuckled before he waved him off.

"Go enjoy yourself, Lucio-san. I'll make sure everything's right for departure when you return" Ace stated and Lucio grinned at him. Ace swallowed thickly at the wide grin he received before Lucio vanished from his sights.

Ace let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he realized that his heart was beating rapidly in his ears. He swallowed thickly and felt heat rush into his face. He had no idea while he felt so flustered all of the sudden but he quickly shook it off and took a deep breath.

Ace had to keep his mind occupied and away from Lucio...

* * *

On a Marine Warship...

Smoker let out a heavy sigh as he blew out the last smoke of his cigars and had his hands in his pockets as he walked on towards his room. He felt tired already and the day was barely in half. He knew they were going to depart soon but he just wanted to relax before that.

He had already given Tashigi the orders to set sail before he went on again, trying to catch 'Fire Fist' Ace but... A growl escaped him and his face darkened drastically as he thought of the one thing that was currently standing in his way.

Lucio.

He was pest beyond what Smoker had encountered before and started to believe that he was more agitating than the Straw Hat. Not only did he get the best of him _and_ his entire Marine squad, he dared to make Smoker his Lover.

Lucio truly had no shame but then again Smoker wasn't one to talk since he let Lucio do with his body what he wanted to. He couldn't stop the male and before he knew it, he was in the cloud of pleasure, never wanting to leave the deep abyss he fell into.

Veins throbbed out of his forehead and he bit down hard on his teeth. He bit off the cigars and stopped in front of a door. He took out the cigars of his mouth before he entered his room. He threw away the remaining ashes before his eyes traveled towards his bed and he growled dangerously.

"Hello there, my dear Smoker" Lucio's voice was smooth and almost too silky. He lay on Smoker's double bed with an amused facial expression and had a gadget he was playing with in-between his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lucio?!" Smoker asked as his brows twitched and he closed the door wanting no one to know that a dangerous criminal was on _his_ bed. His grip on the door handle tightened and veins pulsated out from his hand as he held back his anger.

"I thought that I'd visit you before I leave this vacation spot... Aren't you ecstatic?" Lucio asked and faked a hurt voice with his question. Smoker glared at his and his eyes narrowed before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No" Lucio chuckled at Smoker's harsh and blunt response. He ran a hand through his hair while his eyes gleamed in amusement and he pushed himself up into s sitting position. He twirled the gadget in his hand before he threw it at Smoker.

Smoker caught it despite the speed it was hurling towards him before he looked at the strange device. It took him a few moments to realize what type of device it was before his brows furrowed and he looked back at Lucio.

"I believe that belongs to you, Smoker. You're getting quite dangerous with those new gadgets these days! The next thing I know, you've put a tracker in my head" Lucio stated and Smoker rolled his eyes before he put the device down on the cupboard next to him.

"I don't have time for your chit-chat, Lucio. I have a lot of things to do and having a useless conversation with you is not one of them" Smoker's voice was low and there was a usual snap within his sharp tone, but his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Lucio was looking at him seriously. He wanted something.

"Smoker, I didn't just come here to chat with you. I need something and only you can give it to me" Lucio clarified and Smoker's eyes widened slightly while his mouth went dry. A flash of the memories that he had tried to push away came forth in his thoughts and he mentally growled.

"What do you want, Lucio? You already took everything that I could possibly give you" Smoker snapped and Lucio looked back at him. Smoker blinked a few times before he saw Lucio's brows furrow and the male's eyes were quivering slightly.

"I need a Sea Stone" Lucio replied and Smoker's eyes widened briefly. He was caught off guard by Lucio's reply and believed that the dark eyed male wanted something else entirely. Smoker frowned and furrowed his brows.

"Why do you need the Sea Stone, Lucio? Is 'Fire Fist' getting a bit too much for the Luscious King to handle?" Smoker scoffed but once again, Lucio was unresponsive and his facial expression stayed impassive.

"I need it, that's all. Can you give it to me or do I need to get another source to give it to me? I'm willing to pay for it" Lucio stated before Smoker let out a sigh and let his hands fall back down to his sides. He studied Lucio's figure for a few seconds before nodding.

"I am able to give you a small piece but don't think anything of it. If you use it against me, I'll end you" Smoker threatened and Lucio chuckled. Smoker noticed how the atmosphere changed and the tension in the air from before vanished into thin sight.

Smoker rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be washing up and when I come back, I expect you to be gone. You'll find the Sea Stone below deck" Smoker took off his jacket and didn't glance back at Lucio was he moved towards another door on the side of the room.

"I have a better idea..." Smoker glanced back when he heard Lucio's words before a pair of lips crashed upon his own. He grunted as he was pushed against the door that led to the bathing room and heat rushed through his entire body as Lucio kissed him passionately.

They broke the kiss and panted heavily while Lucio chuckled in Smoker's ear making the male growl at him. "How about I join you, Smoker? Mmm?" Lucio asked as Smoker swallowed thickly before he was bit on his ear lobe.

"You're a sick bastard" Lucio chuckled before he kissed Smoker passionately once again...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Ace and Lucio found the tracker and instead of just returning it, Lucio has other plans for Smoker* What will become of this sudden passion?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Adult scene's ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20_**

It was hot.

Not only was it the steam from the warm bath that expelled heat but the heated passionate kiss the two males shared. Lucio pushed Smoker onto the cold floor of the bathing room before breaking the kiss to take a breath. They both panted heavily and both of their faces were flushed.

Lucio bent down and bit down on Smoker's earlobe making the male's breath hitch below him. He chuckled through the glare he was receiving and gently kissed the side of Smoker's neck. He bit down on the male's collar and Smoker let out a soft groan.

"You like that, Smoker?" Lucio husked in the white-haired male's ear before Smoker growled at him. He couldn't do much more since his body refused to respond to his orders. He swallowed thickly when Lucio moved down and started to kiss his chest.

"Screw you, Lucio" Smoker managed to snap at the male and Lucio once again chuckled at him. The heat was getting unbearable, especially with Smoker's clothing still on. However, Lucio was finding a way around the clothing and Smoker cursed at him.

Lucio ignored the male and stuck in his head inside the male's jacket. Smoker gasped when his nipple was suddenly pinched and swallowed thickly. Smoker clenched his eyes shut and clenched his fists tightly as he tried to fight against the pleasure.

Lucio saw this before he moved up and moved to suck in the nipple making Smoker gasp out again. He started to pant more rapidly and his face heated up once again. Smoker's eyes slowly opened as he looked at Lucio who was the source of the pleasure he was receiving.

Lucio was making him moan out softly and he couldn't do anything to stop the male. He had the feeling that Lucio wasn't using his power at all but just the way he was sucking on his nipples had Smoker aroused and he didn't know if he liked it or hated it.

"Are you warm, Smoker?" Lucio asked in a seductive tone as he licked his way downwards and Smoker's mouth went dry. "I think we need to take off your clothes, don't you think?" Lucio reached Smoker's pants and saw the visible bulge before bending down and kissed it through the material.

Smoker moaned at Lucio sudden action before Lucio put his mouth around the bulge and sucked it eagerly. "Argh, Lucio!" Smoker cried out and bucked his hips before Lucio stopped. Smoker looked back at the male with a confused glance before Lucio pulled off his pants.

Smoker hissed at the warmth that suddenly engulfed him when Lucio started to suck him without any sign of mercy. Smoker moaned loudly and fisted Lucio's hair. His hips bucked into the warmth mouth and he could feel pressure building up down below.

Lucio savored the feeling of Smoker's hands fisting his hair and enjoyed playing with his twitching member inside his mouth. He played with the leaking tip of the member with his tongue and started to move his head.

"L- Lucio...W-Wait...! S-Slow D-Down...!" Smoker cried out through clenched teeth while sweat trailed down his body. His breathing was heavy and his face was deeply flushed. Lucio groaned at the lustful sight of Smoker and it was the last thing to send Smoker over the edge.

"Lucio!" Smoker cried out as he came and Lucio swallowed the load that was released within his mouth, not caring in the least about the salty taste. Each of his new lovers had a new taste and each differed from the other which made each session interesting.

Lucio looked back at Smoker who was a hot mess on the floor and growled at the clothing that was still attached to both of them. Lucio quickly discarded his shirt and pants before he started to remove the rest Smoker's pants as well.

He tossed each piece of clothing aside and couldn't care less of where they even landed. He towered Smoker once again and kissed him roughly. Smoker groaned as he tasted himself on Lucio and felt his tongue soon lose the battle of dominance.

"You're a bit louder than before, Smoker... You should be careful or someone's going to hear you..." Lucio husked out as he broke the kiss and received a glare from the white-haired male beneath him. He was not amused but he was struggling to keep his senses through the pleasure.

Smoker gasped when he was suddenly lifted up and before he knew it, he was towering Lucio who had a seductive smirk plastered on his dark facial expression. A moan escaped him when their members rubbed against one another and Lucio chuckled.

"Getting excited again, Smoker? Where's that resistance of yours?" Lucio asked as his eyes gleamed with both lust and amusement. Smoker was about to snap back at him but Lucio bucked his hips again, making their members rub against each other and Smoker gasped.

"S-Scum...!" Smoker rasped at Lucio before his hips were lifted and his mouth went dry. Lucio lifted up the male before he slowly pushed himself inside Smoker's incredibly tight hole. Smoker put a hand on his mouth to muffle his cry while his vision brightened for a brief moment.

Lucio grunted as he filled up the male and felt Smoker tighten around him unconsciously. He gritted his teeth and struggled not to move. "You're so tight, Smoker... It's incredible..." He groaned before he lifted Smoker up again and slid him onto his member.

Smoker felt Lucio hit something inside him and gasped out while his strength vanished. Lucio chuckled before he pulled the white-haired male closer and kissed him passionately. Smoker started to lift up his hips before slamming them down with Lucio's strong grip on his hips.

They both gasped out at the feeling and soon a rhythm was set as Smoker started to ride Lucio's hardened member. He could feel his member was aching again and he was close to his limit but the way Lucio twitched within his hole he knew the male was close as well.

"Come, Smoker... Come for me..." Lucio husked as he kissed the marine passionately while his hand gripped around the aching member. Smoker gasped out as he broke the heated kiss and weakly glared at Lucio.

"S-Scum...! D-Don't or I'll...!" Smoker's coherent words vanished when that special spot within him was hit again and he tumbled over the edge. He spurted over Lucio's scarred chest as well as his own but Lucio didn't care for the mess that was made.

Smoker collapsed on top of Lucio as his chest heaved for air and he felt exhausted from coming for the second time. He felt Lucio put his arms around him and pulled him closer for a last kiss. However, his eyes widened when he still felt Lucio was hard inside him.

 _Why...?_

"Y-You...! You haven't even came once!" Smoker pointed out and Lucio chuckled before he gently pushed Smoker back down on to the ground. Smoker expected the male to continue for his own pleasure, not caring if he was tired or not but the exact opposite happened.

 _Why does someone like you...?_

"It's fine. As long as you're satisfied, so am I" Lucio stated and Smoker's eyes widened in shock. Lucio let out a sigh as he sat back up and smirked at Smoker. He was still a hot mess and filthy covered in cum with his face still flustered.

 _...Make me feel so much pleasure...?_

Lucio's eyes widened when he was pushed back onto the ground and looked at Smoker in confusion while the male hid his eyes. Lucio felt Smoker's hand wrap around his aching member and swallowed thickly before the hand started to stroke him.

 _...Even when you're not feeling the same...?_

"S-Smoker, w-what are you doing?" Lucio asked through half lidded eyes and his fingers fisted Smoker's hair as he held him close to his face. Smoker didn't reply in words and kissed the male instead while picking up the pace of his hand.

 _...Why do you care about my wellbeing...?_

Their tongues swirled around each other and both of them moaned at the heated feeling. Lucio broke the kiss for air as he panted and knew his limit was close. He looked back at Smoker who was looking at him through furrowed brows and let out a chuckle.

 _...When you don't care about anything else at all...?_

"S-Smoker... I'm coming..." Lucio rasped out as the pressure that built up below reach a limit. He let out a gasp as he climaxed and he ejaculated over both of their chests. His breathing was briefly heavy before he smirked back at Smoker.

 _...Why is it that you make me feel so passionate...?_

"I think a bath would be in order now, don't you?" Lucio asked and Smoker grunted in responds. He yelped when both of them vanished before appearing inside the warm water of the bath. He flushed deep crimson when he felt Lucio pull him back against his chest and froze.

 _...When we're both sworn enemies...?_

"Hey, you know I can bathe on my own, Lucio. I'm not a helpless brat!" Smoker snapped at Lucio despite having his back towards the male. Lucio let out a sigh as he let his chin fall onto Smoker's shoulder and his grip around the male tightened a bit.

 _...That empty look in your eyes..._

"I know..." Was all Lucio said and closed his eyes. He never broke the embrace even once and Smoker's brows furrowed. He was struggling to believe this was the same male who he was fighting with that showed no affection at all, so why now?

... _Does it really show that you feel nothing...?_

"Hey, Lucio... Why didn't you continue until you were satisfied?" Smoker asked and Lucio lazily opened his eyes to briefly glance at Smoker. He caught the male's gaze before he looked back at the steaming water with an impassive facial expression.

 _... Even if your actions show emotions..._

"You were tired and satisfied. There was no need for me to push you any further is you didn't want to go." Lucio replied and Smoker's brows furrowed while a frown formed upon his gruff lips. He could feel a pang in his chest and mentally growled at the feeling.

 _... You still believe to be empty and void..._

"I'm sure you did that to your other lovers, so why am I any different from them?" Smoker asked in a dangerous tone and Lucio could hear the hidden anger in his tone. Smoker was frustrated and Lucio understood why but the real reason was something he could only tell someone else.

 _... Why are you still struggling so hard...?_

"You're...different from the others, Smoker. You still see the light at the end of the tunnel while the others tumble into the abyss." Lucio clarified and Smoker's eyes widened before he looked back at a pair of deep crimson eyes.

 _... When you're not supposed to care for anything...?_

"What about 'Fire Fist'? Isn't he your favorite lover that you should show affection to?" Smoker's tone was low and Lucio strangely sensed jealously coming from the male. A small smirk came upon his lips before he let out a sigh.

 _... Why...?_

"Ace isn't my lover, Smoker. He is a promise that I have to keep and a prize that I'm too selfish to share with anyone...even myself" Lucio replied and Smoker's brows furrowed. He stared at Lucio for a brief moment before he let out a chuckle as well.

"You're a sick bastard, Lucio" Smoker stated and Lucio grinned at his words. Smoker felt his chest tighten at the innocent facial expression he was receiving. He was pulled down to lie against Lucio's chest with a flushed face but had no complaints.

 _... Why are you fighting to stay sane...?_

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Dun...Dun, Dun! What will become of this sudden passion?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* I apologize, I saw that I posted two of the same Chapter but here's the real Ch21!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21_**

The next day...

Ace let out a sigh as he wiped the sweat that ran down his forehead away before he continued to look back at a map in front of him. The day was incredibly hot and even for someone that was used to the heat it was unbearable.

He glanced at the log pose on his wrist before he stared back at the map. He had no idea where they were heading and even with the map and the log pose the destination was unknown to him. In his days as a Pirate he had never traveled this route.

He wondered if it was the way towards the person Lucio wanted to meet again, but Lucio said it himself that he didn't know where this mystery figure was. How did Lucio expect them to find this person if he didn't even know where he might be?

Ace ran a hand through his hair and stood up from his seat. He couldn't figure out where they were going and knew that he had to rest his thoughts for a while. After all, they had not been resting once, ever since they had been on the vacation island.

 _"...I need you to tell me when I wrong or I'll lose the last of my humanity as well!"_

Ace's brows furrowed as he exited the room and was reminded of Lucio's words once again. Ever since Lucio had told him that, he couldn't get his mind away from the statement. It was difficult to accept that Lucio was fighting for his own humanity.

However, Ace started to realize what it was that was controlling Lucio's life. Not only was it the emotionless curse he was forced to take but it was his Devil's Fruit as well. Every moment that passed by, Lucio fought against the affects of his Devil's Fruit's powers.

Ace could still remember how the Devil's Fruit took control of his sensations and if Lucio hadn't slapped him at that time, he was sure that it would've taken over. He was still shocked that Lucio had such a dangerous Devil's Fruit.

 _"You won't be able to control your own desires anymore and neither will others"_

Ace swallowed thickly and stopped in front of the kitchen door. He could feel his face heat up when he remembered Lucio's words and his hands trembled slightly. What would happen if Lucio expelled his energy on accident and it hit him?

Would he be able to control his desire?

"Are you going to go inside or are you going to keep standing there, Ace?" Lucio's voice made Ace snap out of his thoughts and he audibly yelped in shock. His eyes shot back towards the male before they widened at the sight in front of him.

Lucio only wore his pants and his dark shoes but his upper body was exposed. The many scars were visible in the bright light of the sun and so were small droplets of water. Lucio had a towel that was held over his wet hair and his deep crimson eyes stared back at Ace.

"Uh... I-I'll go inside!" Ace stuttered and quickly turned his back towards Lucio before opening the kitchen door. His heart was beating in his ears and his face felt like it was on fire. He took in a shaky breath before his brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he reacting like this?

Lucio blinked a few times before he raised an eyebrow at Ace's peculiar behavior. He shook his head and shrugged before he let the towel hang around his shoulders. He moved into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

Ace glanced at Lucio as the male opened the fridge before he pulled out a bottle of water. His mouth ran dry when he saw Lucio drank from the water and his face heated up once more. He quickly avoided eye contact when Lucio glanced back at him.

He caught a bottle of water out of reflex that Lucio threw towards him and looked back at the male who was starting up lunch. "You seemed thirsty" Lucio pointed out to Ace's questioning facial expression before the male's brows twitched.

Ace grunted in response before he drank the water and finished it in a few gulps. He let out a satisfying breath and expected his dry mouth to feel better but it stayed dry. Even the heat in his body wasn't cooled down by the cold water.

His first thought was that he was beginning to get sick and it worried him. They had minimum medical supplies on the ship and with a glance at Lucio he was sure that the male wasn't a doctor. Then again, anything was possible with the dark eyed male.

Ace was already surprised that Lucio knew how to cook and his food oddly tasted good. It wasn't the best he had ever eaten in his life but it was still enjoyable and it filled him up. Other than that, he didn't find too surprising.

Ace felt the silence around them slowly started to swallow him up and let out a sigh to break the lingering tension. Lucio didn't glance back at the male and continued making the food but he heard the exasperated sigh.

"Anything that bothers your mind, Ace?" Lucio asked and Ace glanced back at the male. He found himself forced to look back at Lucio's well built and unscathed back before he flushed. He was quick to avert his eyes again and tried to calm down his raging heart beat.

"N-Nothing much... I was just wondering what you were going to do now with your new lovers and all..." Ace murmured as he lay on his hand palm and Lucio chuckled. Lucio shrugged and glanced back at Ace who was staring intently at the table.

"I'll be there when they need me but other than that I haven't planned out. Right now I only want to find the person I told you about. Nothing more, nothing less." Lucio replied and Ace's brows twitched slightly at the mention of the mysterious person.

"Who is this person you want to find anyway?" Ace asked and dared to glance at Lucio's smirk that formed onto his dark lips. Ace swallowed thickly and he could feel his heart beat rise in his ears once more.

"It is someone who I held dear and whom I haven't seen in more years than I've been locked up inside the darkness of a cell" Lucio stated and Ace blinked in confusion. He felt the strange feeling of his chest turning heavy at the mention for someone that Lucio held dear.

What was with his new emotions?

Ace pushed away the peculiar emotion that arose within his chest before he glanced at the wooden table he currently leaned on. He was surprised to find that Lucio still had someone left after he had killed all of his lovers, but maybe this wasn't his lover.

However, the fact that Lucio hadn't seen this person in such a long time, longer than when he was locked up, made Ace uneasy. What would happen if this mystery person had perished in the time of Lucio's absence?

"Wait, if you haven't seen this mystery person in more than seven years... How do know how this person looks like after all that time?" Ace asked as his brows furrowed and Lucio chuckled. He could sense Ace's uneasiness but brushed passed it.

"It's a face that not even the blind can forget." Ace sweat dropped at Lucio's statement before he saw a queer smile on Lucio's lips. His eyes still had the deep, dark sensation inside of them but a gleam of a peculiar emotion crossed through his eyes.

"So you believe that this person is still well and alive then, right?" Lucio nodded as an answer before he turned his attention back towards the preparation of the food. Lucio briefly closed his eyes as an image of the mysterious person passed through his thoughts.

 _It's been so long..._

"That's good and all but you still haven't told me who this person was" Ace pointed out and Lucio blinked a few times. Lucio glanced back at Ace who was actually pouting at him and he noted that Ace had an adorable side to him.

"Oh you'll see... If I'm correct, he's already reached his goal in life." Lucio let out a sigh and glanced at his arm while clenching his fist. He could feel his muscles contract into a hardened tissue that can cut anything that he slashed at.

"After all, we both worked hard to achieve his goal. It would be disappointing to see him not living the lifestyle he wished to" Lucio stated and Ace let out an exasperated sigh. It was no use to convince Lucio to tell him who this mystery person was. He was just going to have to see for himself.

Ace had one clue to the person's identity and it was the fact that Lucio had trained with this person to achieve a mystery goal. It had to mean that they were very closer to each other than just companions and Ace could feel the uneasy feeling pour into his stomach again.

Ace swallowed thickly and briefly glanced at Lucio who was quiet as he continued to cut more of the ingredients before he added them into a large pot. He had his chance and he wouldn't have a better opportunity than now.

"Lucio-san... Can I ask you something?" Ace asked in an uncertain tone and Lucio's interest perked up, making him glance back. "I wanted to ask you sooner but now is as good as ever..." Lucio raised an eyebrow at Ace's nervous behavior but made no comment of it.

"Can you please train me?!" Ace asked, raising his voice but Lucio stared at him impassively. Ace's eyes scanned his features and tried to read the deep eyed male but he wasn't showing any emotion or reaction.

Until a smirk came upon Lucio's features and the male twirled a kitchen knife in his grip. Ace watched as Lucio caught it by the handle again before he turned to continue with chopping. Ace gritted his teeth in agitation at Lucio's silent response and mentally cursed the male's spitefulness.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me..." Lucio started and Ace's eyes widened before Lucio chuckled. "I will train you, but you must be aware that it will be much harder than what your brother is experiencing" Ace grinned widely and snickered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" He cheerfully exclaimed and Lucio shook his head in amusement before he turned back towards the food. He added the last ingredients before covering it and let out a sigh at the heat in the kitchen.

"You can go and wash up, Ace. The food should be done in about half an hour" Lucio clarified and Ace nodded. He still had a wide grin plastered on his features that Lucio could only smirk at. Ace had no idea what was waiting for him when it came to Lucio's personal training.

"Then I'd better get to it!" Ace was quick to stand up for the table but regretted it as soon as he was about to take another step. His body was suddenly filled with an unbearable heat before it turned completely numb and his eyes closed shut.

"Ace!" Lucio cried in alert and was quick to catch the male before he completely collapsed onto the wooden floor. Lucio's eyes scanned the male's features before they widened at Ace's heavy breathing and flushed face.

Ace's skin had a strange red glow that surrounded it and it made Lucio swallow thickly while his face paled. There was only one thing that could be responsible for such symptoms and for the first time he hoped that his guess was wrong.

"Ace! Hey, stay with me!" Lucio called and lightly slapped the male on his cheek. He received a light groan before Ace's eyes slowly opened up. His vision was blurry but he could fixate his eyes onto Lucio's dark ones.

"Ace, I need you to tell me. Have you ever been hit by my Devil's Fruit Powers when I expelled them?" Lucio asked and Ace blinked while his brows furrowed. He could vaguely remember anything in his hazed mind but he could remember the answer to Lucio's question and nodded.

Lucio's eyes widened in horror at the small nod before Ace went limp in his grasp. "Ace! Hey!" Lucio tried to wake the unconscious male but it was too late. Lucio gritted his teeth in anger before he lifted up the flushed pirate in his arms.

Ace's life was in danger and it was Lucio's fault.d no complaints.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Oh no! Just as things started to cool down and they get comfortable with each other something unexpected happens!* What will happen to Ace?!*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* I apologize for the late update but here's your long awaited chapter!* Adult scenes up ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22_**

It was his fault.

There were many things that he had been falsely accused of and each time he had received divine punishment for his actions. Not that the punishment was ever enough to make him suffer but each time he took it without fighting back.

Lucio was guilty and he could feel the sick feeling start to devour him from the inside out. He wanted to believe it was impossible, that there was no way he could've let it slip past him but it was the truth. He had broken his own word and he felt ashamed for doing so.

It was the second time in his life that the dark feeling rushed through his entire body and he wished to destroy that part of him. The part he could never control and the part that was the cause of the current situation.

His Devil's Fruit.

Every day in his life he had the nagging feeling of regret of his cursed body and with every moment he had to fight it. He had to stop it from raging out of control like a wild beast and make sure that it would never explode ever again...

Lucio gritted his teeth while fisting his own hair and clenched his eyes shut. His memories were flashing by one by one and he could feel the pressure in his chest build up. The true nature of his Devil's Fruit wanted to be free and ignite.

His eyes shot open when he heard a groan from a sleeping figure in front of him and his vision immediately fixated upon the other male. The pressure vanished but the guilt stayed etched within the deepest part of his chest.

He relaxed his body and let his hands fall back to his side. Lucio stared at Ace's sleeping form and his eyes dulled back to their deep crimson color. The memories of his thoughts vanished without a trace and the past events were once again long forgotten.

It was still his fault.

Lucio's brows furrowed as he stared at Ace's flustered face and his chest heaving from time to time for a bit of relief from the heat. Sweat trailed down the male's face and light groans escaped his dry mouth as he continued to fight within his unconscious state.

Lucio had let his guard down and let Ace suffer. It was eating Lucio more than the he had expected it to but it was now too late to give lame. He had to try and retract his powers from Ace's body before the effects spin out of control.

However, he had tried to extract it multiple times and it didn't work. His powers refused to return to him and even when he tried to force them into his body and switch the circumstances, it didn't work. It made him even more uneasy towards the situation.

There would only be one way then...

Ace groaned again and Lucio's eyes briefly widened when he saw the male slowly open his eyes. Ace flinched at the bright light of the room and it took his eyes a brief while to focus. It was a difficult task because of the incredible heat coursing through his body, as if trying to burn him.

It was a foreign feeling of being burnt when his Devil's Fruit was the element of fire. Usually he would have no quarrel with any heat but this heat was different. It was painful and it was smothering him from the inside out.

"L-Lucio-san?" Ace rasped when he glanced to the side to see Lucio sitting by the bed, his facial expression showing a peculiar emotion. A cloth fell from his forehead but Lucio was quick to readjust it on Ace's forehead.

"Be still, Ace, you still have a fever going on" Lucio ordered in a stern tone with his mouth pulled into a deep frown. Ace's brows furrowed in confusion and didn't expect to become sick at this stage. Did they even have medicine on their ship?

Ace gritted his teeth when the heat rushed through his body again and waited for it to be over before he let himself breathe again. No, this wasn't just any illness he was experiencing. This was something else that was trying to find release within his body.

"Ace, I need you to tell me something" Ace looked back at Lucio and swallowed thickly when he saw the male's serious facial expression. "Can you remember when you were hit by my powers?" Lucio asked and Ace's eyes widened.

That's what it was.

He started to recognize the heat that coursed through his veins and immediately knew it was Lucio's Devil's Fruit. Ace could still clearly remember the feeling of the domination and forcing for release when he was in Lucio's body.

"I...don't remember..." Ace winced again and Lucio's brows twitched. He held out his hand onto Ace' forehead again and closed his eyes. Ace closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold hand that he could feel passed the wet cloth.

Lucio's body started to glow a red color along with Ace's body and just as the red light started to fade from Ace's body, it bounced back. Ace cried out at the heat that once again rushed through his body and Lucio pulled back his hand while gritting his teeth.

"L-Lucio-san? W-What's happening to my b-body?" Ace asked when he saw Lucio's face contort into a anger before it turned impassive again. Lucio let out a sigh and brushed a hand through his hair before he looked back at Ace.

"You've been hit by my powers and it lay dormant within you until now. Basically, you're body is trying to force out my powers and it's causing you great pain" Lucio explained and Ace's eyes widened in horror while he tried to look for evidence of Lucio's lie but there was none.

"W-What'll happen if it doesn't get out of my body?" Ace asked with his voice shaking slightly. He didn't want to know the consequences after being hit by Lucio's powers but he had to know what he was going up against.

"If you don't find release in the way my powers demands...It'll be over..." Lucio replied and Ace's eyes quivered. It could only mean that he would either not be himself anymore or his own death. He couldn't believe it, after he had gotten so far, was this the end?

"But I won't let that happen!" Ace watched with wide eyes as Lucio pushed himself to his feet. His breathing hitched when Lucio slammed his hands by the side of Ace's head. He stared at Lucio in dumbstruck and didn't know why the male was reacting to strange.

"Allow me to pleasure you!"

Ace blinked a few times at Lucio's outburst while his mind tried to combine his scattered thoughts. He stared at Lucio again before his eyes widened. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" Ace exclaimed while his face paled and his mouth went dry.

"It's the only way I can stop my powers! Please, let me help you find release!" Lucio begged and Ace blinked in confusion. Lucio was begging him to give him pleasure... Ace didn't know what to think of the situation and quickly averted his eyes away from Lucio.

"I-I still refuse to be yours!" Lucio's eyes widened at Ace's nostalgic words and felt a pang within his chest. Ace looked back at him with his flustered face and his fists were clenched by his side. He had tears wanting to form in the corner of his eyes but managed to keep them at bay.

"B-But you have permission... Just this once!" Ace stated and Lucio's face turned impassive. Ace stared at him in confusion when the male didn't move at all. He expected Lucio to do something but he was just being consumed by those deep crimson eyes.

Then Lucio kissed him.

Ace's eyes widened in shock when he felt Lucio's rough lips against his own and his face turned a complete red. However, his shock was short-lived and soon he closed his eyes as he fell into the gentle kiss full of passion.

Lucio gently bit down on Ace's lower lip and the male gasped before Lucio kissed him roughly. Ace moaned as their tongues fought for dominance and Lucio groaned at Ace's addictive taste. It enlightened something with him that he had never felt in his life before and he couldn't get enough of the taste.

They broke the kiss with the lack of oxygen and Lucio rested his forehead against Ace's. Ace looked at Lucio through half lidded eyes and was once again consumed by the dark crimson eyes like so many times before.

Lucio gave Ace a chase kiss and lightly groaned at the taste before he started to plant butterfly kisses down Ace's neck. Ace clenched his eyes shut as Lucio continued the light torture before he let out a gasp when Lucio bit down on a sensitive spot in his neck.

He felt heat rush throughout his entire body but it was much different than the burning heat from before. His body was started to change the burning painful sensations into pleasure and Ace had difficulty in fighting against it.

Lucio continued downwards without a husked phrase and Ace dared to glance at the male. Lucio moved his hands down Ace's sides and rested his hands on the younger male's hips. His butterfly kisses traveled onto Ace's chest before he took one of Ace's nipples inside his mouth to suck.

Ace let out a strangled cry in both surprise and pleasure and his back arched at the sudden action. Ace panted as Lucio continued the blissful torture of sucking and nibbling on his one nipple. He clenched his eyes shut when Lucio stopped and moved on to the other nipple which was already hardened.

Ace struggled to control the feelings that were starting to consume him and he didn't know if it was the effects of the Devil's Fruit or his own body responding. He only knew that Lucio was making it a difficult task for Ace to control the pleasure.

Lucio stopped sucking on Ace's nipple and started to plant butterfly kisses onto his well toned stomach while moving lower. Ace had his eyes clenched shut while his hands fisted the bed beneath him. He could feel his lower abdomen muscles tighten as Lucio neared his sensitive area.

Lucio stopped at Ace's pants and let go of his hips to unbuckle the belt before he removed the clothing that imprisoned Ace's aching member. Ace hissed when his member was taken by Lucio's hand and could feel the colder skin against his aching member.

Lucio slowly started to move his hand up and down as he worked Ace. He occasionally massaged the tip and Ace bucked his hips in result. Ace had his teeth clenched shut, almost chipping them, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes as the pleasure became almost overwhelming.

Lucio kissed Ace passionately while picking up his pace and Ace gasped out as he continued to pant. He could feel a pressure building up from below and opened his eyes. He tried to reach out and grabbed Lucio's wrists.

"W-Wait...! I-I'm g-going t-to...!" Ace was cut off by another kiss by Lucio and his hands were quick to be pinned by his side. Ace moaned when he felt Lucio massage his tongue and fell into the bliss of the kiss while hoping it would never end.

But it did.

Lucio broke the kiss and leaned into Ace's ear while letting out a warm breath that made Ace shiver involuntarily. "You have to let it go...Ace..." Lucio husked as Ace's eyes widened before he moved down the younger male's body once again.

"W-Wait! I-I...Argh!" Ace cried out when heat surrounded his aching member and bucked his hips into the warmth of Lucio's mouth. Lucio's hands moved from Ace's wrists to Ace's hips and held him in place as he licked the throbbing vein below Ace's aching member.

Ace's head thrashed to the side while his hands almost tore the covers beneath him and he gasped out loudly when Lucio took him inside his mouth once again. The tears collected again as Lucio started to suck his member and each time his hips wanted to buck Lucio held him down.

It was the most pleasure Ace had felt. He could feel his lower abdomen muscles start to contract and knew he was near his limit. He wanted to stop Lucio and wanted the male to slow down, but he was unable to do so with his body disobeying him.

"S-Stop...! I...! Lucio-san!" Ace cried out in bliss as he came and his vision shot white. His whole mind went blank and there was a red flash that broke away from Ace's body. His arched back fell back onto the bed and his chest heaved as he panted for air.

Lucio wiped the mouth from Ace's release and found the taste almost more addictive than Ace's kiss. He looked at Ace who was struggling to catch his breath in his messy flushed state before he climbed off the bed.

"L-Lucio-s-san?" Ace asked in confusion before he was covered with a blanket. The wet cloth that had fallen next to him was put onto the cupboard next to him. Lucio put a hand on Ace's forehead before he nodded with a grunt.

"Rest, Ace. It'll all be over when you wake up" Lucio stated with a smile that never reached his dark crimson eyes. Ace wanted to ask what would be over but his eyes were heavy and his mind was blank after his heavy orgasm.

He wanted to sleep...

Lucio watched as Ace's eyes fell closed and soon Ace's breathing was steady in his sleep. Lucio let out a breath he didn't know he even held and stared at Ace's sleeping figure. His brows furrowed and a deep frown appeared on his lips.

He slowly bent down and hesitated just before his lips touched Ace's forehead. He gave Ace a gentle kiss before turning to walk away. He felt his chest tighten as he started to walk away and exited the room without saying a word but his mind screaming loud enough for anyone to hear.

Lucio could feel pain...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Dun...dun...DUN! Lucio finds out that it was his own powers that caused Ace so much pain and the only way he could save him is by breaking his own promise..._ _* What will come of this?* Will Lucio be able to forgive himself or actually will Ace be able to forgive Lucio?* Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* I apologize for the late update but here's your long awaited chapter!* Adult scenes up ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23_**

Lucio had experienced a lot of things throughout his mysterious dark past that even he kept silent and locked away in the back of his subconscious. He had always been the one to fight for what he wanted and he always took what he desired.

He had taken everything he wanted until now.

Lucio had a strange burning sensation that seemed to surge throughout his body and he was unsure how to stop it. It was similar to the pain he had felt when he was in Ace's body but it was different at the same time.

It was more painful.

Lucio let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his usual combed back hair. His eyes glanced up at the mirror in front of him and his face hardened instantly. His eyes turned deep once again and he could feel the feeling in his body dim.

He pulled on his black pair of gloves and froze instantly when he saw a necklace laid on his cupboard. He stared at it as the memory of Smoker passed through his thoughts before he reach out towards it. It was a plain chain with a light blue stone hanging from the silver.

He remembered that Smoker was very skeptical when he asked for it but in the end the Marine agreed. It was the only way Lucio could see the mystery person he had been looking for and it was the only way to reach his new goal.

After the incident with Ace, Lucio had made a drastic decision and all he needed was the sea stone attached to the chained silver necklace. It was the core of changing his life and he had all his hope resting on that small stone.

He pocketed the necklace before he turned away and exited the room without another glance back at his dark reflection, something he would rather avoid. As soon as he stepped outside of the small room he could feel the harsh pain against his chest increased.

He had not once confronted or even talked to Ace after the incident between them and if he could, he would forget about it. Yet, the memory haunted him wherever he went and it only worsened when he saw Ace.

Lucio was forced to make a conclusion that was one of the things he feared. He had feared that it would happen in the back of his mind but never paid it any attention until now. He had sworn that he wouldn't let it happen but he had no control over it.

He had fallen for Ace.

It was a forbidden thing for one who ate the Yokubo-Yokubo Fruit and it meant great pain as well as suffering for him. Lucio was used to suffering without emotions but suffering with emotions that was forced against his Devil's Fruit was something else entirely.

The way Ace moaned and twitched in pleasure beneath him was a memory that kept playing over and over in his mind again. He couldn't forget about it and the more it replayed in his mind the more the pain increased in his chest.

Lucio was sure it was the curse that was causing the unwanted pain and the reason he could feel it was because it was not literally his body pain, but his heart. His heart had grown to rock and he had believed that he would never be able to feel anything again, until now.

The pain of falling for someone he was forbidden to.

The feeling was worse than the need for finding release of his powers and it was worse than starving of hunger in an empty cell. He felt torn between two realities and he didn't know which reality was the one to live in.

Do the forbidden and die or live emotionless and be imprisoned.

A dry chuckle escaped his throat and he briefly stopped in the hallway to look at the door in front of him that led to the deck of the ship. His unconscious clenching of his fists ceased and he shook his head before walking once again.

Either decision he made, he was doomed.

Yet, he had chosen the most dangerous path one could possibly take and he was not backing away from his decision. He was going to do the forbidden and face death, pain and even failure without any fear or regrets. After all, he promised that he would live without any regrets to someone special.

A ghost of a kind smile came upon his lips before he entered the deck of the ship and the wind hit him harsh. He walked forwards without hesitation and his face hardened as he did so. His eyes narrowed into slits as he glanced far and saw a shadow on the horizon.

His eyes widened as he neared the end of the ship as an island came into his seeing range. It was misty as the ship slowly neared the small shadow and Lucio let out a relieved sigh. They had finally made it to the place he wanted to be, he could feel it.

No, he could feel _him._

"ACE! Make preparations to dock!" Lucio called behind him before he looked back at the island. A large smirk slowly formed upon his lips and his eyes danced with mischief. He could definitely feel the one he was looking for.

"Um... We're docking at that island?" Ace asked as he walked onto the deck and Lucio grunted with his back at Ace. Ace swallowed thickly and nodded despite knowing Lucio couldn't see him and started to prepare the sails for docking.

Since their interaction with one another Ace could feel a strong tension between them and felt uncomfortable around Lucio. He even felt uncomfortable in his own thoughts and wishes that the memories would go away.

A frown came upon his lips and he pulled the rope of the sail harshly down before he glanced at Lucio's unmoving form. Lucio had been acting like nothing had happened between them and the only thing that was visible of what happened was the tension.

Lucio had acted normally despite not talking a lot to him directly and continued with his daily activities. Ace knew he had no room to be angry or upset and most of the time he just wished to forget everything but he couldn't believe Lucio.

He just discarded everything that happened without saying or showing anything. Ace didn't know why he felt a rising pain mixed with anger in his chest when he thought about it but it bothered him. He had to talk to Lucio about it just to know what was going to happen further.

Would Ace be classified as Lucio's lover? No, he refused to be Lucio's property and yet...he felt that he was lying to himself by saying that. Ace wanted to be free and didn't plan on being anything of someone except a brother but not another's lover.

Then why was it so hard to look at Lucio?

Ace easily discarded those emotions as soon as Lucio told him about his promise and he had vowed not to be one of Lucio's lovers. He didn't want to be part of Lucio's harem... He refused to be just one of Lucio's lovers.

Ace flushed at the directions his thoughts were trailing off to and immediately cut everything off before he let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't know what he was going to do but all he needed to do now was try and talk to Lucio.

"Lucio-san..." Ace started as he walked towards the dark male after finishing up with preparations. Lucio didn't move or utter a single word for brief moment and Ace swallowed thickly again. His eye twitched slightly in annoyance before Lucio chuckled.

"This is the island where I wanted to be. We finally made it to the person I wish to see." Lucio stated and Ace's eyes widened in shock before he looked back at the island. He didn't expect them to reach the island so quickly and felt his chest turn heavy.

"How do you know this is the island, Lucio-san?" Ace asked as his brows furrowed and a small frown formed upon his lips. He glanced at Lucio and saw he had a large smug smirk plastered on his dark features and his eyes gleamed in a peculiar way.

"I can feel it"

Ace was thrown off guard by the blunt answer but didn't comment anything. He merely shook his head and stared at the fast approaching island. He had no idea what to expect from this mysterious character and another part of him was strangely excited to meet this person.

Lucio let out a sigh and turned towards Ace before chuckling at the younger male's perplexed facial expression. "Let's dock on the East side of the Island, Ace. Make sure to steer us in the right direction" Lucio ordered and patted the male on the shoulder.

Ace stared at Lucio with an impassive facial expression and felt how his stomach contracted almost uncomfortably. It was the first time Lucio had actually touched him again and he was unsure how to feel about the male's mere touch.

Ace quickly brushed off the thoughts that were starting to rage inside his mind before he took hold of the helm and steered them to the Eastern shore of the island. It was a difficult task with all the mist covering most of the island and there was a sickening smell as well as atmosphere about the island.

Ace brushed passed the nauseous feeling that washed over him and continued to steer until they reached the shore. Lucio made sure that the ship was anchored well enough for it not to wash away before he jumped off the ship and onto the misty sand of the island.

He stared into the forested area in front of him and immediately frowned while his brows furrowed drastically. He pulled out the silver necklace and stared at it before he put it around his neck. He took a deep breath before immediately feeling the drastic change in his powers that faded away.

Lucio's hair fell more naturally down his face and was a bit spiky on the edges. His eyes changed from deep crimson to a bright golden color. A chuckle escaped his lips and he took in a deep breath of the air before smirking.

"Let's go, Ace! Stay near me if you don't want to get lost!" Lucio called towards the younger male who had just jumped off the ship. Ace nodded and quickly ran to Lucio's side before his eyes widened at Lucio's change of appearance.

"Y-You're hair..." Ace pointed out before his eyes widened even more when Lucio looked at him with his golden eyes. "Y-Your eyes..." Lucio chuckled at Ace's shocked behavior before he walked on without saying a word.

"W-Wait! H-How did you...? W-When did you...? W-Who the hell are you really?!" Ace yelled towards the male in shock and suddenly felt on the edge. He remembered those eyes very well and Lucio was just brushing away Ace's angst.

"This is my true form without my Devil's Fruit's interference. Follow me and your questions will be answered" Lucio replied with a reassuring look in his golden eyes. Ace hesitated but followed Lucio deeper into the forest until they were suddenly surrounded by baboons.

"W-What the-?!" Ace exclaimed before barely dodging attacks from the baboons that attacked both of the newcomers. "Fire Gun!" He exclaimed and shot the baboons with his Fire while Lucio dodged their attacks with little interest.

"It seems they won't let us pass until we wipe them out... Ace, get down" Lucio ordered just as Ace landed on the ground. Ace looked back at the male with furrowed brows before his eyes widened when Lucio activated his haki armament.

He immediately fell onto the ground but kept his eyes on Lucio as the male was attacked by all of the baboons. He felt his heart want to burst and wished to cry out towards Lucio before an explosion erupted from where Lucio once were.

Ace's eyes shot towards Lucio who was standing behind the baboons and his body had a brief teal glow around it before it vanished. As the light faded away the baboons all fell to the ground, cut and bled from deep wounds that Lucio had caused with his mere hand.

 _W-What did he do...? I-Is it even possible to use haki armament like that...?_

Ace was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't sense an attack coming straight towards him before Lucio suddenly appeared in front of him. Ace's eyes widened at the slash that came down onto Lucio and clenched his eyes shut as the whole area around them exploded.

"Lucio-san!" Ace cried in shock and his eyes shot open to look at the male who was still standing in front of him for protection. Ace scanned his back before he looked back at the newcomer, only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Dracule Mihawk.

"It seems your senses haven't dulled too much in that cell of yours, Lucio. However, you're haki is much weaker than it should be" A gruff voice concluded in an impassive tone as the newcomer sheathed a big black sword in a holster behind his back.

A smirk came upon Lucio's features as his haki broke off before a chuckle escaped his lips. His hands fell to his sides and his eyes stared back at identical orbs of gold. He could feel his chest swell with a nostalgic emotion.

"You're swing has weakened a bit too. Is being a Warlord that much of a strain for you to weaken that much, Hawky?" Lucio asked with amusement laced in his tone. Ace paled in horror at the nickname and looked back at an irritated Warlord before his mind started to piece things together.

"I've waited long to see you again... Brother"

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Lucio's mysterious person that he longed to see is finally revealed!* But...Mihawk's his brother?! What will come of this new discovery?!*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* I apologize for the late update but here's your long awaited chapter!* Adult scenes up ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24_**

Ace was shocked.

There were a lot of thing that Ace were shocked about when it came to Lucio and each of the things that shocked him was worse than the rest. Ace was shocked by the facts that Lucio could take on three Marine Admirals without losing and that he could stop a war by just appearing on the battlefield.

He found himself confused at the fact that Lucio was one of the most dangerous criminals there ever lived. Yet, it shocked him more knowing that Lucio took what he wanted, when he wanted it and how he wanted it without feeling even a bit of remorse of what he had taken.

That was who Lucio gave himself to be. An emotionless male who took pleasure in taking male lovers and had the most dangerous and incredible power one could ever had. He was unable to feel pain and he was in a struggle against what was right and what was wrong.

That was who Lucio seemed to be, but only seemed to be. For the first time Ace found out who Lucio really was and shocked was a mere percentage in explaining his situation. Lucio had been looking for Dracule Mihawk all this time because of only one thing...

"Brother?!"

Ace's exclamation turned all the attention of the two males towards him and realization hit Ace hard against his chest once again. Their eyes were identical as well as their facial features. Both of their eyes were hardened and yet they differed in a way.

Lucio was more charismatic and Mihawk was uncharismatic.

Mihawk's brows furrowed drastically when he saw Ace and Lucio immediately noticed the change in the Warlord's behavior. In a flash Mihawk had pulled out his sword and slashed down towards Ace once again.

Ace's eyes widened and he jumped to the side almost too late for the slash to cut through him. His clothing was grazed and the tips of his bangs were cut. Ace landed on his knees and his glare shot up towards Mihawk before his eyes widened.

Lucio had his armament haki activated and he was pushing against Mihawk's black sword with great force. Ace gaped as Lucio managed to push Mihawk back to a stage where Mihawk had to jump back from the force that was pushed upon him.

Mihawk frowned deeply as he pushed himself into an upright position and stared at Lucio who had a shadow that was covering his eyes. A smirk started to form upon Lucio's lips and a small trail of blood started to flow down the side of his face.

"Lucio-san!" Ace cried in alert before a cling sound came from Mihawk and his eyes shot towards the Warlord. Mihawk had his sword piercing the ground and blood trickled down his arm that was holding the top of the sword.

"Impressive...for a Warlord...Hawky" Lucio stated in an amused tone as he touched the trail of blood on his forehead. He had a gleam of mischief in his golden eyes before he licked the blood and an almost sickening smirk came upon his lips as he looked at Mihawk.

"You're a fool, Lucio. You know the consequences for protecting Roger's child and yet you did so much to stop a war to save him as well as the Strawhat. For what reasons have you made such a foolish decision?" Mihawk asked and his eyes pierced Lucio's impassive face.

A ghost of a smile passed Lucio's lips and he deactivated him armament haki. Mihawk's brows twitched before furrowing in suspicion at Lucio's change in behavior. He took his sword back into his hand before Lucio grinned at him.

"A promise"

Mihawk's eyes widened at Lucio's words and his grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. A shadow fell over his eyes and he pressed his mouth into a straight line. He sheathed his sword behind his back and briefly glanced at Ace before he looked back at Lucio with an impassive facial expression.

"Follow me" Mihawk ordered and Lucio chuckled before turning towards Ace. He gave the younger male his hand and hoisted him up before they started to follow Mihawk. Lucio felt Ace's stare on him and glanced at the male with a raised eyebrow.

"You could've told me" Ace pointed out with a frown and Lucio blinked at the male without any reply making a vein throb out from Ace's forehead. "Don't look at me like that! You could've told me who we were going to in the first place and that you're Mihawk's biological brother!"

Lucio let out a sigh before he looked forward again and pocketed his hands. "Would you have agreed to anything if you knew the two answers to those two questions, Ace?" Lucio asked and just as Ace wanted to retort he refrained from saying anything.

Lucio had a point...

"I apologize for not telling you of my heritage earlier but it was for the best that you didn't know anything until we reached this island." Lucio stated in his usual impassive tone and Ace let out a sigh while shaking his head.

There was no arguing with Lucio and his decisions.

* * *

Gloom Island, the Castle...

"ACE!"  
"ZORO!"

The raven-haired male and the green-haired male exclaimed in shock while pointing at each other with wide eyes. Mihawk casually walked by and went to sit down on his usual chair in his living room while his brother leaned against the wall on the opposite side.

"Wait! You two know each other?!" Perona, the ghost woman, exclaimed while pointing at both the males and Ace looked at her. He was silent for a few before he courtly bowed at Perona making Zoro sweat drop.

"Excuse my rudeness. We know each other from my brother's crew" Ace explained and Perona nodded quietly before Ace grinned back at Zoro. "I'm glad to see you again but... Where did you get all those wounds from?!" Zoro sweat dropped at the male's late reaction but let out a sigh.

"It's a long story... How's Luffy? Is he alright?" Zoro asked and immediately changed the subject. He wanted to know how his Captain was doing after the war that raged without his knowing. He could only hope that his Captain was safe and doing well with Ace's grin.

"He's fine and he's being taken good care off. You received his message in the newspaper, right?" Ace asked and Zoro nodded with a small smirk. It was hard not to receive the message Luffy sent out for them.

"I would like to catch up on what happened to you... Can we talk about it somewhere more privately?" Ace asked and swallowed thickly at the tension that was rising in the atmosphere of the room. Zoro and Perona followed Ace's eyesight and paled slightly at the brothers that were staring each other off.

Golden Hawk Eyes pierced each other deeply but no words were said and they were not even attempting to move from their current spots. It was as if they were talking to each other by just making eye contact and trying to kill each other on the same time.

It was insane.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be caught up in that" Zoro stated before Perona and Ace nodded. They walked towards the exit and Ace glanced back at Lucio just before he exited. Lucio didn't move from his position and didn't glance at Ace even for a split second.

Ace closed his eyes and exited the room before he closed the door. Lucio glanced at the door, breaking the tension between him and his brother before he briefly closed his eyes. He could finally be alone with his brother whom he had not seen for so many years...

"For what reason have you come here, Lucio? What changed your mind after more than a decade to come and visit me?" Mihawk asked as he broke the choking silence and Lucio looked back at his brother before a small grin came upon his dark features.

"It really has been that long, huh?" Lucio murmured before letting out a sigh. "Do you remember the promise we made when we were but mere teenagers, Mihawk?" Lucio asked and Mihawk's brows twitched as he nodded.

"We promised to separate paths until we can one day face each other with more strength and adventures to tell" Mihawk answered in a monotone and Lucio chuckled. Lucio immediately knew that Mihawk left out a part of their promise so long ago and knew it was a taboo subject.

After all, the blood that stained hands can never be cleaned...

"Yes and until then we were not to see each other again. It was an assurance I took to make sure that when I saw you again, I would be able to control what resides within me." Lucio stated and Mihawk frowned in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Lucio? Have you found a way to discard your powers?" Mihawk asked but his question was answered with a queer smile from Lucio. Mihawk's eyes trailed over Lucio's facial expressions and mentally growled at the fact that he couldn't read his brother's expression.

"Lucio, answer me" Mihawk ordered in a forceful tone and he rose his volume as well. He may not have seen his brother in over a decade but he knew him all too well to know that if Lucio didn't reply him immediately, it meant trouble.

Lucio was scheming something and it was not a good thing. Once Lucio put his mind to something, no one, not even Mihawk, could change his mind. It was one of the main things that made Lucio dangerous because he never backed down on a decision or a promise. It was just who he was.

"I decided that I'm going to fight back... I'm going to be free again and I'm going to feel emotions again..." Lucio stated and Mihawk's eyes widened. He should've known that there was a reason Lucio would come to him...

"Don't be an idiot, Lucio. You know that fighting back against your Devil's Fruit means death. Moreover, it can mean that your power can spiral out of control" Mihawk argued but Lucio's queer smile didn't falter in the least.

"It's my decision and it's the only way to retrieve what I lost..." Lucio murmured and Mihawk saw the visible gleam of despair in his brother's eyes. His brows furrowed and he clenched his hands together as he remembered painful blood stained memories of their childhood.

"I refuse"

Lucio's eyes widened and shot towards Mihawk who was looking right back at him. Lucio's face turned impassive and his eyes briefly darkened to its usual deep crimson color. Mihawk's face hardened and his eyes briefly glanced at the chain around his brother's neck that was slowly coming into view.

"I don't care if you wish to gain what you lost. I refuse to let you run towards your death." Mihawk stated and Lucio clenched his teeth. His one fist clenched tightly and veins started to form visibly out of his forehead in frustration.

"I want to feel again, Mihawk!" Lucio exclaimed making Mihawk's brows twitch at the sudden outburst and Lucio turned his eyes away from his brother. "I don't feel human anymore... I don't know what's wrong or right anymore... I'm just being controlled with lust..."

"That's why... That's why I'm going to fight back even if it means death!" Lucio exclaimed once again before Mihawk slammed onto the table. Lucio's face hardened at his brother's deadly stare but kept his head held high.

"I refuse to lose you!" Mihawk yelled back and Lucio's eyes briefly widened before a shadow fell over his eyes. "Have your memories been clouded all these years or do you remember that we only have each other? I don't care if you want your emotions back but I refuse to lose you because of it!"

Lucio kept quiet and hid his eyes behind a shadow while Mihawk tried to read his brother. Lucio was once again hiding all signs of thought from him and it frustrated him more. He wasn't going to let Lucio make the mistake of his life if it meant that he'll die.

"I want to love..."

Mihawk's frustration vanished in an instant and his harsh clenched fists loosened. His eyes widened and he looked back at Lucio who had his face hardened. His eyes were a bright gold and shone with determination.

"I want to find love in my own way... I want to live normally with you... I don't want to fight every moment of my life! I want to be free and I want to share my memories with my family!" Lucio stated and sharply turned away from Mihawk.

"That's my final decision..."

Lucio closed his eyes briefly before he walked towards the exit of the room. His footsteps were heavy and the pain in his chest increased. Instead of silence falling upon his ears, screams echoed through his mind and the slamming of the door behind him resembled a gun shot.

Mihawk gritted his teeth and gripped the table beneath him, breaking the wood beneath him. His eyes were clenched tightly and his golden eyes pierced the wood. There was only one thing that could make Lucio making such a decision.

That one thing was now not only a wanted thing by the world but by Mihawk as well. Something had happened so drastically and it angered Mihawk to no ends. Lucio had made up his mind to fight against all odds to feel emotions once again because of one man...

Portgas D. Ace

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* After a long time of being seperated, Ace and Zoro catch up as well as Lucio and his brother* However, Mihawk is against Lucio's plans on fighting against his Devil's Fruit!* What does Mihawk have in mind with the cause of all this?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* I apologize for the late update but here's your long awaited chapter!* Adult scenes up ahead!*_

 _Here you go!*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 25_**

From when they could remember their life had been a tough piece of work but they managed to live through most of the hardships. Having a brother was all they needed to look forward and move on to get stronger.

They trained together to gain more experience and to become better than the best in the world. The two boy swordsman brothers on their own adventure towards the top. Nothing stood in their way and no one dared to stand in their way.

They were content until that day...

Lucio's eyes shot open and for a brief moment he could only see the red stains of blood in his vision before all color vanished. His vision quickly returned but his breathing was heavy and small trails of sweat trailed down his pale face.

Lucio ran his hands through his natural darkened hair and took a deep breath to calm down his rapid heartbeat. He had known that his older locked away memories would return after he had found his brother but that was all the more reason to travel so far.

He had to force himself to face his past so that he could fight against the Devil's Fruit that was trying to control him. That and the sea stone that hung around his neck were the only things he needed to fight against his powers, or so he believed.

 _"I refuse to lose you!"_

Lucio let out an exasperated sigh and let his shoulder slump as he stared at the ground. Lucio was well aware of only having his brother left of his family and he would give his life to his brother. However, he wanted more than just to be able to see him once in a Decade.

Lucio wanted to live by his brother's side in peece, not wanting anything but being close to him without causing harm. Ever since they had separated paths, it was a goal he had always held in mind but as time passed so many other things changed that he had briefly forgotten about that goal.

In the mean while he had taken countless of lovers who were are killed and he was imprisoned. There was no reason for him to ever escape the hell of Impel Down until he was given a reason to see the light of the world once again.

By saving Ace he had been forced to look back into the world again and made his decision to set his plan in action. Finding new lovers who were to be free on the ocean and not compelled on a small island. It was his first step and all went well until he realized that he had let his guard drop.

Lucio caused Ace much pain and the guilt within his chest was starting to eat him up from the inside out. He had given his word that he would never touch Ace in any kind of sexual way but Lucio had forced his own hand and broken his word.

The hardest realization had hit him after the incident and it was the last push he needed to make his final decision. He was going to take back his emotions and he was going to be in charge of his powers. He was going to make sure that he could be human again.

Lucio pushed himself off from the large bed he had laid on before and moved towards the medium sized window at the side of the large room. It was more than what he needed but to stay in a castle meant you had to live the luxury.

He stared out of the window and immediately caught glance of a fire followed by a slash of a sword. His brows furrowed briefly before he saw Zoro and Ace fight against the baboons outside of the castle. Both had smirks plastered on their faces and above them floated the ghost woman known as Perona.

Lucio chuckled in amusement before he sat down on the window pane and stared at the two fighting. It was surprising as to how in sync they were and their movements flowed into one another. It was as if they were floating through the baboons that seemed to lose until more reinforcements came along.

Lucio's brows twitched as more baboons started to surround the two males and they backed up against each other. The Ghost Female had her teeth gritted and soon all of the baboons attacked the males again.

Lucio watched as there was a large explosion and most of the baboons were sent flying from both flames as well as dangerous slashes from Zoro's swords. Lucio caught sight of a few of baboons sulking in negativity and saw that the Ghost woman started to participate in the fight as well.

It looked interesting.

"Have your boredom forced you to look at those children's training, Lucio? Or are you interested in how each of them fights?" Mihawk's voiced reached Lucio's ears and a smirk came upon his dark facial features.

"Both" Lucio answered before he averted his eyes towards his brother who was standing in the doorway with a bored facial expression. "I take it that you took in a subordinate of your own... How strange of you indeed, Hawky"

Mihawk scowled at the name but said nothing more to show his agitation. Mihawk's eyes shifted towards the window and he let out a sigh before a chuckle escaped his dry lips. The memory of Zoro asking him for guidance lingered in his thoughts and he looked back at his brother.

"Roronoa let his own pride go so that he could become stronger for someone else's sake. That's the only reason that I agreed to train him. To train the one that wants to kill you. How idiotic can one be...?" Mihawk murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucio scoffed and drew Mihawk's attention. "I believe that we have both made such a decision in our lives. I especially remember someone similar begging me to train them with the knowledge of a sword. Isn't that right, World's Strongest Swordsman?" Lucio teased and Mihawk chuckled.

"It was more killing than training, Lucio. You learnt me all the hard ways and now Roronoa has to suffer the same why I did" Mihawk stated and Lucio rolled his eyes. He turned towards his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't _that_ bad! You survived everything that was thrown at you and you killed anything you were thrown at!" Lucio pointed out and Mihawk snorted. If he hadn't done that, he would've died for sure because fighting against dangerous beasts is about survival or dying.

"What about you, Lucio? Are you planning on training 'Fire Fist' or are you merely observing from the sidelines?" Mihawk asked and Lucio's face immediately hardened at the mention of the name. Mihawk noted his brother's sudden change in behavior but waited for Lucio's response.

"I was asked, but I prefer it if I don't have to train anyone. My days of taking in subordinates have long since vanished." Lucio replied as he walked away from the window, not glancing back at the fight continuing outside.

Mihawk stared at his brother as he went to sit down on the large bed and immediately noted Lucio's black gloves again. He could still remember those black gloves well from their teenage years and the memories that came with them.

"Lucio, what happened seven years ago with your lovers? Were you truly the one who killed them or was it someone else?" Mihawk asked and Lucio blinked a few times in surprise before a dry chuckle escaped him.

Lucio ran a hand through his hair before letting his hand fall back onto his leg. He stared at his gloved hands before clenching them tightly. Mihawk studied his brother's actions and refrained from pushing the male to answer a question that seemed to bother the older male's conscious.

"I knew that you'd ask me about that, Mihawk, but I am surprised that you haven't heard about what really happened. Then again...the marines knew how to cover up everything they needed to..." Lucio murmured and he could feel frustration built up within him, yet kept his impassive tone.

"Seven years ago... On my island... Each and every one of my lovers were killed right in front of me and I was forced to look at the bloodshed." Lucio stated and Mihawk's eyes briefly widened before they narrowed dangerously.

"I would never kill them. They were more important to me than anyone except you would understand. I needed them to survive and they wished to be nowhere but with me. I vowed that I would never slaughter again and after their murders, I'm regretting that decision" Lucio explained in a raw tone.

"Who killed them? Who was the cause that you went to Impel Down, Lucio?" Mihawk asked in a low tone and watched as a shadow fell over Lucio's eyes. Lucio's lips curved into a frown and his hands entangled tightly.

"A name that I wish not to ever hear in my life again. A dangerous man that was the cause of this War of the Best and the same male who'll lead the world to the ultimate war... A true enemy of god..." Lucio murmured and Mihawk immediately followed his brother's words.

A silence started to linger around the two brother and no words were used by either of them. Mihawk knew it was difficult for Lucio to talk about the loss of his brother. He hadn't changed that much over the past decade and still refrained from talking about painful memories.

Despite being emotionless.

It was the only thing that bound Lucio to still being human. The feeling of loss. Mihawk knew the rest of the story well enough because of his title as a Warlord. However, he knew the reason behind Lucio's imprisonment as well and could only let out an exasperated sigh.

His brother was always harsh on himself.

"You need to stop torturing yourself, Lucio. You'll be dragged down into darkness without realizing it and when you do it'll be too late. Everyone has to lose something precious, otherwise we would never be able to deal with loss" Mihawk pointed out and the Lucio's lips curled up into a smirk.

Lucio had to admit that he had missed his younger brother's words of wisdom. It was always the small thing that was said that made him look up to move forward again. He made the right decision in coming back to his family after all.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the wise one here, Young Brother. It's not fair when you steal my spotlight" Lucio pouted while his golden eyes danced with amusement. Mihawk rolled his eyes before he chuckled at his brother.

"Then stop slacking on the job, Lucio. One of these days I'm going to take the older role" Mihawk stated and Lucio smirked at Mihawk. His eyes darkened briefly and he could feel excitement start to boil within his veins.

"Are you challenging me, Hawky? You do know the consequences of challenging your older brother, do you not?" Lucio asked as his smirk widened into a grin and his eyes pierced his brother's eyes. Mihawk huffed and a smirk came upon his lips as well.

"It's you who should refrain from underestimating your younger brother, Lucio. After all, I'm not the same young boy you used to know-" Mihawk suddenly took in a sharp breath when Lucio appeared next to him in a flash with his hand outstretched against Mihawk's chest.

"I am more than aware of that, Hawky... But I'm not the same as well... Teasing is my new favorite game as well as accepting challenges..." Lucio rasped in Mihawk's ear, making the male stiffen at the close contact before Lucio chuckled.

"Well, how about we catch up then? I'm craving for some white wine over candlelight" Lucio tapped Mihawk on his shoulder making the male relax almost immediately. Mihawk was about to retort on Lucio's statement before he saw the innocent grin he was given and let out a sigh.

"I only have red"

Lucio burst out laughing at Mihawk's statement and shook his head before he walked towards the door with his grin not vanishing in the least. "I guess that'll have to do then, Hawky" Lucio winked at his brother before he walked out of the room.

Mihawk shook his head and turned to follow the male out of the room. His brother really hadn't changed at all and his charismatic behavior was flirtatious as ever. Despite being his own brother, Lucio didn't have an ounce of shame to flirt with him.

But that was who Lucio was...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Finally being able to converse freely with each other Mihawk and Lucio had a bit of brother talk* Like always, they have a strong bond even after all these years!* However, what will become of Lucio's other strong bond?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!*  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 26_**

It felt like old times again.

The two brothers who were usually the silent types conversed almost the whole night long. They shared memories that they had experienced together and even the memories of the paths they followed as separate pirates.

The red wine, which was the only thing to keep them both satisfied, vanished from the bottle and a chuckle would break loose from either of them from time to time. They were content in just being in each others' conversation and Lucio wished that it would last longer.

Over the last decade he had missed his brother who was always fighting by his side. He had missed their training sessions together and the challenges they would take on. He had always known that he would return to see his brother again.

He just never had the strength to face his brother after their crimson past and the guilt as well as the fault for a faithful day still haunted him. Lucio knew that when he saw Mihawk again, he wanted to be free of his curse but now was a good of a time as any.

After all, he was finding a way to break free of his imprisonment and even if it meant he wouldn't make it, he at least got to saw his brother again. Lucio felt from deep inside him that it was no good to think of dying while finding freedom but in his nagging mind he knew what waited for him in the future.

Mihawk knew it too.

It was the main reason Mihawk would try to convince him otherwise but Lucio had enough. He had lived so long without feeling any remorse or even close to be a human. He would even sacrifice his own life to find that freedom.

Lucio knew well that he had lovers roaming the ocean and knew that he had responsibility over them as well as Ace. It was the only things that were convincing him to fight to live and he was able to face death straight on.

After all, he had made this very decision in the seven years he had been imprisoned. The plan he had made was to wait for the right moment to escape and started anew. Find a few lovers, find his brother and break the curse.

Lucio believed that his planned had no loopholes and that nothing would make him back down on his decisions. That was until he made another promise that meant his own downfall. He had promised to save Ace and in the end, he was the one who needing saving.

Saving Ace was nothing but a game for him and keeping the male safe by his side was not even enough for entertainment. Lucio was used to facing the world and the chances of him losing were zero to none, until realization hit him.

His fallen feelings for Ace.

Lucio was old enough to know that he would never be able to truly have Ace. Ace was free and he never tied himself to any specific place. He was a pirate and that was going to keep flowing through his veins until he laid his head down for eternal sleep.

Ace was a forbidden fruit...

Lucio let out a satisfied sigh as he finished the last of his red wine and the only traces left were the red drops on the sides. Lucio put down the glass with a small smirk still plastered onto his lips before he slowly stood up.

"Well, I think that's enough drinking for one night, don't you agree?" Lucio asked his brother who was sitting relaxed inside his usual chair. His head was leaning on his fist in a nonchalant as well as a bored gesture but his lips showed amusement.

"Can't handle your alcohol anymore, Lucio?" Mihawk teased and caused Lucio to roll his eyes but his smirk never faltered. Mihawk let out a sigh and lifted his head form his lazy hand. "Very well. Have a good night's rest"

"Don't miss me too much in your dreams, Hawky" Lucio winked at his brother making the younger male chuckle with the roll of his eyes. Lucio's arrogance seemed to grow after he drank alcohol but at the same time there was no measuring how big Lucio's confidence really was.

"Good night, Lucio"

Lucio grunted and gave Mihawk a wave of his hand as he walked towards the exit of the large room. He could feel a peaceful feeling within his chest. Lucio was unsure if it was the alcohol of the free conversation he had with his brother but either way, he was calm.

"Good night, Mihawk" Lucio waved once again before he opened the door to exit the room. He closed the door without another glance towards his brother but knew exactly Mihawk was staring off into space as always.

Lucio let out a sigh with a small smile before he pocketed his hands while turning away. He started to walk away into the hall that led towards his courters and held his eyes onto the carpet beneath him. He passed a window and the reflection of the moon onto his body was seen by a shadow next to him.

Lucio stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the dark shadow which almost seemed to be staring back at him. There was a pulse from within Lucio and he immediately gritted his teeth before grabbing his chest.

His fist gripped the chained necklace around his neck and he managed to look at the small stone. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a red glow started to form onto the sea stone. He swallowed thickly and looked back at his shadow that had a brief smirk before it vanished in the darkness.

His time was running out.

"Hey" Lucio snapped out of his haze and looked at the newcomer. Lucio's grip vanished around the necklace and a small smirk came upon his lips as he stared at a familiar green-haired male. Zoro had his brows furrowed and a deep frown was plastered on his lips.

"If it isn't my brother's dear subordinate. Are you on your way back to your room?" Lucio asked and had a tone of amusement laced within his deep voice. Zoro's brows twitched in agitation at the male but said nothing of the sorts.

"I was looking for you" Zoro replied and Lucio's face immediately turned impassive. He scanned Zoro's facial features before a grin broke loose on his dark features. A chuckle escaped his lips and Zoro's eyes narrowed onto the male.

"For what reason would you look for me, Zoro? Surely it couldn't be because I am the brother of your sworn enemy" Lucio stated and watched as Zoro's facial features didn't falter in the least. Lucio let his face fall impassive and waited for Zoro's response.

"I don't like you" Zoro bluntly said and Lucio's lips curled down into a frown. "Quite frankly I couldn't care less if Mihawk had a brother but I thank you. You saved my Captain and Ace from dying." Lucio let out a dry chuckle and pocketed his hands.

Lucio didn't say anything but merely walked towards Zoro who had his hand on the sheathe of his sword. Lucio noticed the threat Zoro was giving him and a shadow fell over his eyes as he stepped in beside Zoro.

"You don't have to worry, swordsman. I do not take what belongs to my brother...even if your killer instincts demand it" Lucio whispered in Zoro's ear and Zoro's thumb pressed his sword's blade out while a growl escaped his lips.

"I don't belong to anyone and I'll kill you before you can try anything" Zoro spat back at Lucio and his grip tightened on his sword. Lucio grunted before he started to walk on, shocking Zoro slightly but not enough to let his guard down.

"You have a strong will, Zoro. Make the best of it to reach your goal and your Captain's" Lucio stated and glanced back at Zoro with a grin. Zoro's eyes widened in shock at the male's sudden change of behavior before Lucio vanished from sight in the darkness of the rest of the hallway.

Lucio let out a sigh as he entered the darkness but his amusement stayed. He was satisfied to see that his brother had made the right decision in training the young swordsman. Zoro had the right killer's instinct but his will was even stronger.

Lucio felt his hand twitch slightly and a frown came upon his lips. Lucio realized that Zoro also had a cursed sword by his side when he passed the male and it made him uneasy. He was not afraid of swords but there was a reason why he never wielded one.

After all, a curse is something created by man, not by a whim. Lucio could feel that the swords were satisfied by its master and it made a part of him at ease. As long as Zoro can control the curse upon the sword, he would be safe.

Lucio's thoughts suddenly vanished again and he was hit with realization of his powers again. His mind went back to the glow on the sea stone and Lucio swallowed thickly. His Devil's Fruit was demanding release again and it was worsening the more time he concealed it.

After the incident with Ace, he had absorbed the powers once again but he hadn't had anything to expel it to. It was the last resorts of his powers that he had to get rid of and there was only way he could do so in hope not to harm anyone on this island.

He had to find one of his lovers...No...

Lucio shook his head from the forcing thoughts before he gritted his teeth tightly. He said that he was going against his powers even if it meant dangers. He would not let the others be affected but he was not going to find his Devil's Fruit's release.

Lucio clenched his fists tightly in his pockets and his golden eyes closed shut while he took in a deep breath. He was starting a war from within him and he could already feel the storms rage from within his chest.

Let the fight for freedom begin...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Lucio's Devil's Fruit was demanding release again but without any lovers, what is he going to do?* Also, Lucio felt an uneasy feeling coming from the cursed sword, but why?* What was the reason he didn't wield one?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!*  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 27_**

Two days later...

This was it. Ace had made his decision and nothing was going to stop him from confronting Lucio. He had trained a whole two days with Zoro and waited for Lucio to come to him to train him but the male hadn't done anything.

Lucio had avoided him in every possible way and Ace was fed up with the male. He didn't care what happened between them anymore. He just wished to be trained so he could get stronger and rise at the top along with his brother.

The only problem was that Lucio was missing and had not returned to his room in almost two days. Mihawk was training Zoro and although Ace refrained from talking to the Warlord, he was going to. He wanted to know where Lucio was.

Ace walked in the hallway that led to a large room where Mihawk would always sit in his own boredom and stopped before the large corridor. He let out a breath before he opened the door and was immediately hit by a disturbed stare from the Warlord.

Mihawk had his eyes onto Ace's figure as soon as the male stepped inside the room and a frown came upon his lips. A tinge of anger started to surge through his veins and Mihawk didn't utter a word but his deadly glare said almost too much.

"Sorry for disturbing, but can you tell me where Lucio-san is? I've been looking for him everywhere and he isn't in his room" Ace asked with an impassive face until Mihawk huffed. Mihawk looked at the empty chair in front of him before he leaned against his fist.

"I don't know where my idiotic brother went, but if he is nowhere to be found then either you didn't look hard enough or he left this island." Mihawk replied and Ace's eyes briefly widened before his brows furrowed.

"Lucio-san wouldn't leave without saying anything. He's not that type of person. He would even at least tell his own brother if he went somewhere" Ace pointed out and a small frown came upon his lips while Mihawk's facial features stayed impassive.

"He didn't, for a decade long he didn't tell me where he was going or what he was going to do" Mihawk said with a snapping tone in his voice. "I believe if he is nowhere to be found, he left. It'll be better if he left anyways-"

"Lair!" Ace exclaimed and Mihawk's eyes shot towards Ace while narrowing dangerously. "You're telling me that after a decade, you're not happy to see your brother at all?! That you would rather be satisfied when he left this island?!" Ace had anger pulsing through his veins and clenched his fists tightly.

Mihawk growled at the male's raised tone and a deep frown came upon his lips. "Yes, it would've been better if he had never returned. He only returned to give me one last glance to look at him. If he had truly returned then I would take back what I said but he didn't." Mihawk stated.

"He came back with nothing more than the hopes of death and a spoiled brat that had to be protected because he was too weak to do it himself" Mihawk's tone was low and harsh and it made Ace clench his fists tighter in anger.

"What are you-?!"

"Of course my idiotic brother would never tell you even if you're the cause of it. Lucio is never such a person, but I am. My brother intends to die because of your sake to live" Mihawk clarified and Ace's eyes widened.

His face paled and his anger was washed away with the horror of what Mihawk was saying. Lucio planned on dying for him? All this time that they were traveling towards Mihawk, his brother, he planned on dying?

"That is why it's better if he left this island as well as your side." Mihawk finished as a shadow fell upon Ace's eyes. "My brother is better off living without an irritating attachment" Ace gritted his teeth before he slammed his leg down and looked back at Mihawk.

"What kind of brother does that make you when you couldn't even stop him?! What kind of brother casts his family away over just one decision?! You're no brother!" Ace yelled at Mihawk whose eyes widened at the younger male's words.

Ace turned and stormed out of the room in a flash, leaving Mihawk with his own thoughts inside an empty room. Ace's footsteps hit the floor harder than usual and he could feel that his chest was heavy with swirling emotions.

 _Lucio-san!_

Ace couldn't believe what he had heard and the more he thought about it, the more his chest clenched tightly. He wished that he could yell some sense into Mihawk but it wasn't his place and it wasn't the time to argue.

Ace burst out of the castle doors and stopped while looking warily around. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and his breathing was uneasy. Ace turned his eyes upon the right straight ahead before he ran off at full speed.

 _"...I'll always be there, Ace..."_

There was no way Lucio could just leave him on this island. After the promise he had made he wasn't allowed to leave Ace. The male refused to believe that Lucio just vanished without a trace and he was going to prove it.

Ace grunted harshly when he was suddenly hit in his shoulder blade as he ran through the foggy forest and crashed against a nearby tree. Ace gasped out in pain and his eyes glared at the baboon that attacked him with a spiked weapon.

 _I don't have time for this!_ Ace thought before he stood up, his flames started to surge out of his body and soon they swirled freely around his form. The large baboon attacked him again and Ace dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

"Fire Fist!" Ace exclaimed as he thrust his punch towards the ground and fire exploded over the whole area beneath him. The Baboon cried as it ran away and Ace landed onto the ground. He turned to run but froze in place when he realized he was surrounded by baboons.

"Get out of my way!" Ace yelled and his fire exploded around him once again. He managed to warn off some of the baboons but the rest attacked him. Ace dodged their attacks and managed to hit them back and kicked the once that attacked him from behind away.

"Fire Gun!" Ace cried out and shot flamed bullets at the baboons. He gritted his teeth when he was forced to take another step back and realized that the numbers weren't dwindling at all. They were just growing.

 _"I'm an emotionless creature and I don't know when I did ill!"_

Ace felt his chest tighten and clenched his fists tightly by his side. He should've seen all of thing coming in the end. He should've known that Lucio planned on giving up his life for Ace... He didn't want another one to die for him!

 _"That's why I need you to tell me when I wrong or I'll lose the last of my humanity as well!"_

Ace was going to find Lucio and he was going to be the one to save Lucio not the other way around. It was his turn to pay Lucio back and help him on the right path. He didn't want to lose Lucio! He didn't want to...

Ace's eyes widened when a large gush of wind exploded from behind him and he dared to glance behind him. His face paled at a large baboon that had a large white sword within his grasp. Ace took a steady stance as he looked up at the baboon and he scanned the other baboons that were ready to attack.

He wasn't going to lose Lucio because...

The large baboon attacked him with the large holy sword and Ace drew his fist while fire swirled around his form. Ace let out a cry as their attacks collided and the force of their powerful attacks almost blew everything away.

Because...

Ace gritted his teeth against the force of the sword and managed to break apart. Both parties were send back a few steps by the force but neither of them broke eye contact. Ace's breathing was heavy and sweat slowly trailed down the side of his face.

Because Lucio...

Ace's eyes fell under a shadow when all of the baboons suddenly attacked him before he suddenly gritted his teeth. "Fire Wall!" He yelled and fire burst out from the ground, shooting and preventing the baboons from coming any closer towards him.

Because Ace was...

The ground beneath Ace suddenly cracked and his eyes widened in horror. The Fire barrier broke off as soon as the ground gave in and he let out a curse before he fell into the hole. Ace gritted his teeth as he felt his body fall deeper into the hole and he knew he could crash any second.

"Lucio-san!" Ace cried as a last resort before his body hit something hard. Ace grunted at the impact and expected the pain to be much more than what he was feeling. He slowly opened up his eyes before they widened in shock.

Lucio was holding Ace in a strong grip while on his wounded knees on the ground. Lucio had his golden eyes scanned Ace's form but a small smirk was visible on his lips. Ace was speechless inside Lucio's arms but he could feel his anger swirl within his chest.

"That was a close call, Ace. Why did you run through the forest alone when you knew the baboons would attack you?" Lucio's tone was low and it was his way of scolding the younger male. Ace growled at Lucio and roughly pushed the male off him.

Lucio blinked in surprise at Ace's sudden action and frowned when he saw Ace was shaking with clenched fists. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs and his teeth were clenched tightly while veins throbbed out of his hands.

"You idiot!" Ace yelled at Lucio who stared at the male in confusion. "I was looking for you everywhere and you vanished! You were missing for two days and now you're lecturing me for looking for you?!" Ace was beyond furious and relieved that Lucio really had not left the island as his brother had believed.

"Ace, I would never leave the island without a word towards you or my brother. I apologize if I worried you but I had some matters to take care of" Lucio explained and hoped Ace's anger would calm but instead it flared even more.

"The same matters that you were planning to do all along? The matters that you planned out so you could die?! Are those the matters?!" Ace yelled and Lucio's eyes widened. He felt a tug at the back on his mind immediately before he frowned.

"This nonsense is brought up from my brother, isn't it?" Lucio asked and only received gritted teeth from Ace. Lucio's brows furrowed and he let out an exasperated sigh. He had an idea would say something like that to Ace.

"But it's true, isn't it? You're planning to die while protecting me and leave everything you had managed to build up so far after you escaped from prison" Ace said and Lucio crossed his arms over his chest while narrowing his eyes slightly at the younger male.

"I have never planned on dying, Ace. I am not that much of a coward to do so. I merely had matters to sort out because of my powers or else it would mean each and everyone on this island was in grave danger. I don't plan on letting anything happen like that again..." Lucio trailed off and Ace's eyes widened.

This whole time he had thought that Lucio had abandoned him on the island or even ran to his own death protecting him. He had honestly thought that he had lost the male but Ace had been wrong. Lucio wanted to protect him and not only him, but even his brother.

However, the painful facial expression worn on Lucio's features made Ace's heart ache painfully. He had managed to try and not think of the incident but each time he did, he regretted what he had said. Ace had no idea why he would regret his words but for the first time he wished he could take those words back.

 _"I'll never be yours!"_

"Sorry for yelling at you, Lucio-san. I-I just... I won't bother you again" Ace stated and turned his back towards Lucio. He swallowed thickly at the swirling emotions within his chest but didn't utter another word.

He had to find a way out of this hole and go back to the castle. Back to the place where they would ignore each other and try to forget what had happened between them. The only problem was that not one of them could forget what happened.

"Ace..." Lucio's voice was soft and silky. It made Ace shiver slightly before he turned around to look back at Lucio. It was a first. He found himself compelled by the male's golden orbs and unable to move as Lucio slowly walked towards him.

"I apologize. I've been ignoring you non-stop and it was wrong of me to do so. If you still wish for me to train you, then I'll do it. Just... You don't have to not bother me. I'm always there if you have something on your mind" Lucio stopped right in front of Ace who swallowed thickly.

Ace's heart was beating in his ears and his breathing was staring to pick up. He was unsure if the heat he was experiencing was from inside the hole or from himself. However, the close proximity between them made everything more intense.

"U-Um, s-sure..." Ace responded hesitantly as he shifted uncomfortably under Lucio's gaze before he realized something. The Lucio standing in front of him was the true form of Lucio. Not the seductive, controlled and forced by lust Lucio.

The real Dracule Lucio.

The one Ace seemed to have aimlessly fallen for despite vowing that he would never do such a despicable act. After all, Lucio had lovers and didn't need anything more but even so Ace had fallen for him. He regretted his words more than ever and knew that it was the one thing that stopped Lucio.

Ace's face fell and he averted his eyes away from Lucio, not being able to face him. Ace was the one who prevented Lucio from making any advances. Ace's thoughts were suddenly cut off when his chin was cupped and he was forced to look back at Lucio.

"Forgive me" Lucio pleaded before his lips pressed softly against Ace's and everything stopped...

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Just when Ace thought that Lucio left him for good, he finally came to face to face with his true feelings for the male! What will become of these new happenings?!*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!*  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28_**

It was as if time itself had stopped and the future paused to look back onto the present happenings. The clinging of chains could be heard as the future smirked at the scene. The sound of shackles started to echo out and time started to tick slowly once again.

Lucio's hand was gently holding Ace's chin and his eyes were closed in the erotic moment. His body was heating up from the sweet taste of Ace and his desire grew. Unbeknownst to him, the sea stone's red vanished and the blue was visible once again.

Ace's body was frozen and his eyes that were once wide were now shut closed in the kiss. His face was visibly flushed and his heart was beating against his rib cage. The kiss was a queer and gentle action that he fell deeply into without any resistance.

Until they broke the kiss.

Both of the males breathed heavy from the lack of oxygen but neither of them exchanged words. Lucio had his forehead resting on Ace's and his face was flustered. The pain he once felt within his chest vanished and a small smile came upon his lips.

"Thank you..." Lucio's words were soft and it made Ace look back up at the pair of golden eyes. Lucio had a saddened look in his eyes that the small smile he had on his lips rivaled to no ends. Ace's brows furrowed and he pressed against all his confidence.

"No, thank you, Lucio-san... You saved me more than once and even saved my brother from dying. Thank you for always being there when I need you" Ace bowed slightly in respect and was confused when he received a chuckle from Lucio.

"If I wasn't there to help you, who would? I made a promise, didn't I?" Lucio pointed out and Ace's eyes briefly widened before he nodded. He was well aware of Lucio's promise as well as the broken vow that was given to him. The one that he was relieved had broken because of his resolve.

"Lucio-san, about what I had said about being your lover-" Lucio cut Ace's words off by holding up his hand in front of the male to silence him. Lucio's smile changed into a sadden smile and matched the peculiar emotions in his golden eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Ace. I... I won't be shy about my feelings for you and I want you to know that I do feel for you more than I have for any of my lovers." Lucio clarified and Ace's eyes widened at the male's shocking blunt words.

"I know these feelings are true because I can feel them from deep within my heart. I had thought that I had lost that chance of feeling that strange emotion but you made me feel it again. As long as I can feel it, I'm satisfied. You never have to force yourself ever again" Lucio stated.

"No!" Ace exclaimed and Lucio's eyes widened. "It does matter! How can you say that it doesn't?! Doesn't it frustrate you that you can't have anything more?! Don't you fight for what you want?! Don't you take what you want?!" Ace asked and Lucio chuckled.

"I gave you, you're free will, Ace. I won't fight against you if you do not wish to give me what I desire. As long as it brings you pain, I refuse to take what I want" Lucio replied in a calm tone but Ace shook his head furiously.

"I want you to!"

Lucio's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips at Ace's exclamation. His heart beat suddenly picked up drastically and he swallowed thickly. His golden orbs were staring at Ace in disbelief and his mouth went dry.

"I want you to fight against me and take what you want because... Because I want it too!" Ace managed to exclaim before he let his volumes drop. "You're so selfish to think that you're the only one suffering under your stubbornness..."

"Ace... What are you trying to say?" Lucio asked as he briefly overcame his shock and swallowed through his dry mouth. It didn't feel realistic enough. There was no way that Ace was implying was really true. There was no way that Lucio was getting what he wanted... There was no way...

"I'm trying to say that I want to be yours... I don't want to be anyone else's and I don't want you to be anyone else's. I refuse to be anyone else's!" Ace answered with emotions swirling within his eyes that were scanning Lucio's shocked facial expression.

 _"Run, Lucio!_ _Go find true happiness!"_ A shadow fell over Lucio's eyes and all emotions vanished from his facial features. _"Don't worry about us! We're your lovers after all. Go find your 'One Piece!'"_ The words echoed through Lucio's mind and he gritted his teeth.

Ace looked at Lucio in uncertainty when he didn't get a response and a brief wave of fear washed over him. He wondered if he had been too upfront with Lucio but knew well that he wasn't going to regret what he had said because everything was the truth.

"Then, I'll be taking what is mine" Lucio stated in a serious tone and Ace's eyes widened. Lucio's golden eyes were shining with mischief and a large grin was plastered on his lips. "Remember, there's no backing out of this...Once you're mine..." Lucio rasped as he leaned closer towards Ace.

Ace smirked back at Lucio and had the boldness to suddenly pull the male closer towards him with their bodies touching each other. "I wouldn't want it any other way" Ace replied and Lucio chuckled before his lips crashed onto Ace's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Later on...

"So for the last two days you've been exploring an underground hallway that you discovered..." Ace murmured and sweat dropped when the male nodded. He would've never thought that Lucio was the exploring type when it came to new islands...He just seemed like he would rather spend his time doing something else.

"Yes, but I haven't found anything interesting in the hallway. It was actually just a waste of time exploring in that dark hallway filled with nothing but dust and ground." Lucio stated and Ace chuckled in amusement.

He was right about Lucio after all...

"Hey, is this the time to come back? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Perona's shrill voice made both males snap to attention and Lucio frowned. Perona was a very strange female figure who was spoilt and never stopped whining.

He knew very well that she wouldn't look for him after he had only given her cold stares and growls but it was obvious that she had looked for Ace. Lucio had noted that Perona was either irritating Zoro or talking to Ace when she had nothing to do which was most of the time.

Zoro stood next to her leaning against the open doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and he wore his usual scowl on his dark facial features. He seemed to eye Lucio closely and as they neared he pushed himself off the wall.

"Sorry about that, we were just having a walk and lost track of time, Perona." Ace apologized and Lucio briefly glanced back at Ace with an almost disapproving look. Ace was too good mannered sometimes but it was one of the rare things that Lucio realized to admire.

"I'm sure just 'taking a walk' wasn't the only thing you did with those Humadrills out there" Zoro intercepted and Lucio chuckled as a smirk came upon his lips. Zoro's brows furrowed at the stare he was receiving but the intensity was cut off by a groan from Perona.

"Is all you can do glare at each other all day long?! You really need to learn to do something else for a change!" Perona whined before she turned sharply on her heels and stomped back into the large castle, leaving all the males dumb folded with her actions.

Lucio shrugged off her behavior with his usual nonchalant attitude before he looked back at Zoro who was standing tall in front of him. Ace glanced between the two males and his brows furrowed in confusion towards the strange tension that was starting to form between them.

"Fight me" Zoro bluntly ordered in a demanding tone and Ace exclaimed in shock at the sudden statement. "I want Lucio to fight me" Zoro repeated and Ace looked at Zoro baffled. Lucio let out a chuckle of amusement and drew Ace's attention.

"I'm not going to fight you, Roronoa, even if you order me to." Lucio rejected but Zoro's facial expression showed that he was not going to budge so easily. He wanted Lucio to fight him and he would do anything to provoke Lucio to do so.

"What? Are you too scared to fight me?" Zoro asked and Ace sweat dropped at Zoro's way of trying to edge Lucio to fight him. Even Ace knew that Lucio wouldn't fight Zoro because he was scared. The word 'scared' wasn't even in Lucio's vocabulary.

Zoro smirked at Lucio's silent reply and put a hand on one of his Katanas. "No, I don't fear you at all. I rather pity your request of wanting to fight me" Lucio replied in a monotone and Zoro's smirk fell away while his brow twitched in agitation.

"Not as much as I pity you for backing out of a challenge. Yet, I can understand why you wouldn't want to fight me. You don't even have a sword by your side" Zoro pointed out and _that_ made Lucio frown. Ace raised an eyebrow before Lucio suddenly smirked.

"I accept the challenge, boy" Lucio's smirk widened into an evil grin and Zoro returned the expression fully while his hand on his swords tightened. Ace stared at both of them in disbelief and had no idea how they were suddenly going to fight.

"Hey, Lucio-san! Don't-!" Lucio shook his head, cutting off whatever Ace was about to say and Ace let out an exasperated sigh. Ace looked at Zoro who was the one to challenge Lucio and only shook his head at the male's foolishness.

Zoro was still wounded and covered in bandages almost from head to toe but he wanted to fight Lucio. It could only lead to more injuries and he wouldn't be able to train for a long time again. Yet, he somehow understood why Zoro would challenge Lucio.

It was pride.

Lucio was the brother of the strongest swordsman, the older brother that is, and it was unsure as to who was really the strongest between the two brothers. They had no idea of knowing if it was Lucio who trained Mihawk to be so strong or Mihawk himself but this was the way to find out.

Ace sat down as the two males distanced themselves for the fight and let out a sigh. He had an idea of how it would turn out but had to keep a positive mind for Zoro. He was his friend after all but he just hoped that Lucio would at least leave Zoro intact to return to his brother's ship.

Lucio stood ready as Zoro pulled out his three katanas, putting one in his mouth and the other two he held tightly by his sides. Lucio could tell by the look in Zoro's eyes that the male was determined to face him and wanted to go for the kill.

It was the only style known by swordsman.

The two males stared at each other with intense and only the breeze that brushed past them dared to make any noise. It seems as if they were both waiting for a sign to begin the fight, the mere sound of something falling...and Zoro attacked.

Zoro attacked Lucio directly and Lucio evaded the attack by slightly moving to the side, barely missing the cut from one of Zoro's katanas. Zoro's brows twitched before he attacked Lucio once again by using his three sword style.

Lucio merely avoided all the attacks with a bored facial expression and didn't attempt any counter. Zoro growled as he slashed at Lucio again, who jumped back with ease. Zoro's brows twitched in agitation and he could feel anger building up in his veins. He couldn't even land a hit on Lucio.

"Santoryuu: 36 Pound Cannon!" Zoro exclaimed as he released the attack against Lucio who stood still, not even making an attempt to move. Ace's eyes widened when he saw Lucio slowly lift his hand up and sliced to the side, cutting the attack in half with one motion.

Zoro stared in disbelief at the move and looked at the ground beside Lucio that had a visible large cut through it. _I-Impossible! H-He doesn't even have a sword and he cut through my attack like that?! H-How is that possible?!_

"Do you see now, Roronoa. This fight is meaningless, especially when you're outmatched by your opponent. I see no reason for you to injure yourself any further than you already have" Lucio stated and Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Stop screwing with me! I haven't even started yet!" Zoro yelled angrily at Lucio and Lucio's brows furrowed. The green-haired male charged directly at him once again but the way he was moving was different, showing Lucio the sign of something else.

"Santoryuu: Demon Slash!" Zoro exclaimed and sliced through Lucio, making Ace exclaim out in both shock and horror. He couldn't believe it. Lucio stood still for Zoro to cut him and didn't even try ot move out of the way-

Ace's thoughts were cut off when Zoro suddenly spat up blood and blood started to flow freely from an open wound on his abdomen. Zoro was the one that was cut, not Lucio. Zoro fell onto his one knee and gritted his teeth in pain while his left eye was closed shut.

He had never even seen it coming. Lucio was so fast that he barely knew what Lucio did, but he managed to see. Lucio evaded the slice of Zoro's sword and simultaneously cut the green-haired male down with the swing of his arm.

His abdomen, his left eye and his left arm...

"I told you, this is meaningless. You lost the left side of your body and even your eye by letting down your guard into thinking I won't counter. You already lost this fight with half of your body unable to move" Lucio clarified as Zoro was forced to let his left hand sword fall from the numbness.

"Screw you, bastard. I can still fight you with what I have left... Don't make yourself so arrogant!" Zoro exclaimed as he grabbed Kuina's sword, the only sword he had in hand, and sliced it down onto Lucio who once again didn't move.

Lucio caught the blade of the sword with his one hand and Zoro was immobilized. _H-He caught it with his bare hand?! W-What is he?!_ Zoro thought in horror with a wide eye while his sword trembled slightly from him struggling against the strong grip.

"I believe it is you who are arrogant, Roronoa. Let me tell you the difference between you and me. One, you rely on your swords when fighting a battle while I rely on my body that is used as my sword. The other reason is...Bloodlust" Lucio suddenly smirked sickly and swung his hand down onto Zoro without mercy.

"ZORO!" Ace exclaimed as the ground exploded from the slice and a harsh wind knocked against Ace's skin. He looked back at the scenery before his eyes widened in horror, the same horror that was etched upon Zoro's face.

The ground beside him was cut clean, deeper than one's eyes could see and the slice grazed his clothing, cutting only the surface of his pants. Lucio was a monster, a real monster. Zoro was now certain that Lucio was the strongest, the absolute strongest there was.

A swordsman without a sword.

Zoro fell to his knees as Lucio let go of his sword while breathing heavy from the blood loss. The wound in his abdomen was luckily just a flesh wound but it bled nonstop. Zoro managed to look at Lucio who chuckled at him while pocketing his hands.

"There are also two things we resemble, Roronoa. One: We both put our prides aside when it comes to someone else dear to us. Second: We will stop at nothing and will kill anything that comes in the way of the person we mostly respect or desire..." Lucio pointed out.

Zoro watched as a ghost of a killer's grin flashed past Lucio's lips and felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach. Lucio was a true monster but it was clear that he didn't want to be. He was a person who had been cursed with having a monster within him.

"I hope to see you improve with my brother's training. Keep going and you'll reach the top sooner than you think" Lucio added the last words of encouragement before he walked away, leaving Zoro stunned and amused at his words. Zoro had a new goal that was far more important than just surpassing Mihawk.

He was going to surpass Lucio.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* Ace and Lucio finally find that their feelings for each other resembles one another and they're finally giving it a chance!* Meanwhile, Zoro's goal has changed, not only will he defeat Mihawk, but he'll surpass Lucio as well! What will happen next?!*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!* Lemon Alert!*  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29_**

That night...

Ace sat on the large bed of Lucio's room with his hands intertwined with one another and his thoughts lingering around in his mind. His brows were furrowed and a small frown was etched upon his lips and it seemed to deepen the more his thoughts started to rage.

After Lucio's fight with Zoro Ace had kept quiet and isolated his shock so that only he was aware of it. He couldn't believe how fast Lucio moved while fighting against Zoro and Ace couldn't even follow the male with his eyes.

Ace was too slow, but so was Zoro.

Ace had seen Mihawk fight at the war against Luffy and he observed the skills of the Warlord. He was strong and carried his title proudly but Lucio far surpassed his brother. It was the first clear sign that Lucio was the older brother and it was almost fearful.

Lucio didn't even use a weapon and he sliced the ground with just the swing of his arm but he also cut Zoro without any effort at all. Yet, he was unscathed and he didn't have a drop of blood on his arms that he used as blades.

It was incredible and it was hard to believe how strong Lucio actually was. Ace was always in the darkness with Lucio's potential but now he had a small concept of how strong Lucio was. He now understood why the mysterious person wanted Lucio to protect him.

The door creaked open and Ace's thoughts were cut off in an instant. He glanced up to meet a pair of golden eyes before his furrowed brows vanished. Lucio looked at Ace as he entered the room before he closed the door behind him.

"How's Zoro doing? Are his wounds deep?" Ace asked with concern and Lucio chuckled. Ace's eyes seemed paranoid to know how Zoro was doing and even though Ace knew Lucio would never injure the male to the bone, he still wanted to know the damage.

"He only received flesh wounds...except his eye...I believe it is quite damaged by my lack of control but Roronoa already discarded it. He didn't care for it, he said...what a liar..." Lucio murmured before he let out a sigh and walked towards the bed.

"That's half good news..." Ace stated and tried to sound positive in a way to cheer up the tensed atmosphere that was around Lucio. Lucio grunted before he fell in next to Ace with his back hitting the covers.

"He's still so young and yet he has the will of a thousand men. However, he lacks a lot of features that matter when he wishes to ascend to the next level of power" Lucio explained and Ace raised an eyebrow while turning towards Lucio.

"Oh? And what about me? What do I need to ascend to the next level of power, Lucio-san?" Ace asked with a tinge of amusement in his voice. Lucio smirked at the question and his golden eyes lit up with mischief.

Ace suddenly yelped when he was pinned down onto the bed by Lucio who was almost grinning. Ace flushed deep crimson and he swallowed thickly. "Well, Ace, there are a lot of things I'll need to make sure before I can tell you but now...all you need is me..." Lucio rasped as he bent down and bit Ace's bottom lip.

"L-L-Lucio-san! W-Wait! T-T-This is-!" Ace was cut off by a passionate kiss from Lucio and his eyes briefly widened. The kiss threw him in a complete daze and his whole body lit on fire from the burning passion Lucio was kissing him with.

Lucio broke the kiss with a chuckle and he stared at Ace's flushed facial expression. Ace was out of breath and his heart was beating in his ears. He had honestly not expected Lucio to attack him with such a passionate kiss.

It was unexpected.

"I waited so long for you...Ace... Now that I can finally have you as mine, I won't let anything come in my way..." Lucio rasped and Ace swallowed thickly. Lucio's strong gleam in his golden eyes made two things clear to Ace. Lucio was the predator and Ace was the one being hunted.

Ace managed to smirk back at Lucio and leaned his head in closer to the older male. "Then you better hurry up" Ace's lips crashed onto Lucio's and another passionate kiss was executed. Lucio bit Ace's lower lip and the male gasped out, giving Lucio the chance to kill Ace fully.

Ace moaned as their tongues fought for dominance and managed to break the grip of Lucio on his wrists before he entangled his hands in Lucio's hair. He pushed Lucio deeper into the kiss and earned a groan from Lucio who rested his hands on Ace's hips.

They broke the kiss and Ace tried to catch his breath while Lucio continued to plant kisses down Ace's chin and neck. Lucio stopped at the crook of Ace's neck before he bit down on a sensitive spot that made Ace moan out loudly.

Lucio chuckled and continued to nibble and suck on the sensitive spot, making Ace bit his lower lip to stop his moans. Lucio stopped his teasing and started to strip the male from a white shirt that he wore just to cover up the tattoo that was etched on his back.

Ace saw Lucio stare at him and his flush deepened but neither of them said a word. Lucio leaned in and planted a gentle kiss onto Ace's lips before he moved down the male's body once again. He kissed his way down Ace's chest and moved towards one of the sensitive nipples.

Lucio started to suck on the nipple and Ace gasped out before he gritted his teeth. Lucio's actions were sending waves of heat through his body and each ripple of pleasure coiled down below where it was slowly starting to become unbearably tight.

Lucio's one hand moved from Ace's hip towards the abandoned nipple before he started to twist it in its grasp. Ace's moans were music to Lucio's ears and it also started to make his pants tighter but he was going to bear with it.

This was only about Ace.

Lucio moved towards the other nipple to give it the same torture. He continued for a few brief moments before he moved on by landing small butterfly kisses on Ace's abdomen and well sculptured muscles. He trailed his tongue over Ace's abs and then continued lower until he reached the hem of Ace's pants.

However, the tease Lucio was, he didn't pay attention to the visible bulge in Ace's pants but rather bit down on the skin of Ace's hip. Ace took in a sharp gasp of the sudden action and his hands were tightly clenching the bed sheets below him.

"L-Lucio-san!" Ace cried in almost a plea towards the older male to release his aching imprisoned member. Lucio chuckled against Ace's skin and glanced up at him with his golden eyes gleaming with mischief.

"As you wish..." Lucio complied with the plea and unbuckled the belt of Ace's pants before he teasingly bent down. Ace watched as Lucio bit down on the zipper before he pulled it down with his teeth and was forced to bite his lower lip to stop a groan that wished to escape his mouth.

Lucio stopped when he reached the end of the zipper and in a flash he discarded Ace's pants to the side carelessly. Ace watched as Lucio discarded his shirt as well, adding the piece of clothing lying on the floor.

Lucio looked back at Ace before he kissed the male passionately once again with Ace's hands gripping his hair tightly to deepen the kiss. Lucio could feel his instincts raging against his chest at the addictive taste of Ace's mouth and it drove him past the brink of insanity.

With his lips still sealed onto Ace's lips he used his one free hand to slowly move down and grabbed Ace's aching member. Ace let out a gasp at the sudden action and broke the kiss. He glared at Lucio who had an unreadable facial expression.

"T-That's cheating!" Ace breathlessly accused Lucio but only received a chuckle from the other male. He gasped when Lucio's hand started to stroke him and his breathing picked up. Yet, he was still able to weakly glare at Lucio through the pleasure haze he was falling deeper into with each stroke.

"Anything is game, Ace- _kun_ , as long as I hear you moaning my name..." Lucio husked as he leaned into Ace and licked his earlobe. Ace let out a loud moan when Lucio's thumb massaged the leaking tip of his member and Lucio took in a deep breath. "...just like that..."

Ace panted heavily as Lucio continued to stroke him in a torturous pace before Lucio suddenly picked up with his hand speed. Ace gasped before he gritted his teeth as he started to quickly near his limit and he could feel his lower region start to contract as well.

"Nghh! Lucio-san...I-I'm close...Ngh-Ah!" Ace cried out in sudden shock when warmth engulfed his member and he bucked his hips. Lucio's mouth took in most of Ace's member and his hands were on Ace's hips to prevent the younger male from bucking again.

Lucio started to suck on the aching member and Ace's head tossed to the side as the pressure started to build up faster. The pleasure was almost unbearable and he could barely breathe under the heat that surrounded them.

"L-Lucio-san! S-Slow D-Down! I-If you don't-!" Ace tried to stop the male by reaching out towards him but both his hands were grabbed and pinned next to his body. Ace gritted his teeth once again and knew there was nothing he could do as he reached his limit.

"Lucio!" Ace cried out as he came and arched his back. His vision briefly flashed white before slowly returning to normal. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and sweat slowly cascaded down his face.

Ace's eyes fell on Lucio who was licking off his lips and let out a satisfying sigh. "You taste so sweet, Ace... It's almost addictive..." Lucio husked as he leaned in and kissed Ace on his forehead while the male still heaved for air.

"This is going to be intense to I need you to hold onto me, alright? Never let go" Lucio ordered in a husked tone and Ace managed to nod. He watched almost tiredly as Lucio discarded his pants and his breath was taken away while his face turned completely red.

Lucio chuckled at Ace' reaction before he put Ace's arms around his neck. He moved his fingers downwards until he found his destination and slowly inserted a digit. Ace clenched his eyes shut at the discomfort of the one finger inside of him but he kept quiet.

Lucio watched Ace's reaction before he inserted a second digit and Ace bit his lower lip in pain, drawing a bit of blood. Lucio leaned in and licked the blood from Ace's lips while moving his fingers in and out of Ace's hole, looking for that one spot...

"Ah!" Ace cried out when Lucio moved his fingers once again and Ace's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea what just happened but Lucio hit a sensitive spot inside him that made pleasure ripple through his body like never before.

Lucio smirked and moved his fingers out before he mercilessly moved against the sensitive spot and drew another moan out from Ace. Ace panted and had a hard time to try and silence his moans, but with Lucio's work it was in vain.

The work of the fingers stopped and they were withdrawn. Ace let out an unsatisfying groan but it was quickly replaced by a loud swallow when he felt Lucio's member at his entrance. Ace's mouth ran dry and his heart dropped inside his stomach at what was about to happen.

"Remember to never let go of me, Ace" Lucio husked as he placed a chase kiss onto Ace's lips. Ace nodded and clenched his eyes shut as Lucio slowly entered him. He gasped at the pleasure that rippled through him as Lucio did so and no pain was present.

"You're perfectly tight...incredible..." Lucio mumbled through gritted teeth when he was completely sheathed while Ace panted. He felt full but the feeling was satisfying and the pleasure was more than he had experienced so far.

Lucio slowly pulled out before he slammed himself back into Ace, drawing moans from both of them, and a steady rhythm started. Ace's head fell onto Lucio's shoulder while his arms held onto the male and his breathing picked up when Lucio's pace fastened.

They were both riding the waves of incredible pleasure and neither of them wanted the feeling to end any time soon. They both panted as they neared their limits and Lucio's hand reached for Ace's aching member.

"W-Wait! I-I'm going to...Ngh...Argh!" Ace couldn't even finish his sentence when Lucio started to hit his prostate mercilessly and worked on the aching member simultaneously. Ace found it hard to not drool in his pleasure haze and was thankful that Lucio was there for support.

Lucio felt his chest swell as he looked at Ace in his pleasure haze with his face flushed, his lips panting themselves dry and the melody of his moaning. A small smile came upon Lucio's lips as he could feel the peculiar emotion build up inside his chest.

"Come for me, Ace... Be mine..." Lucio husked in Ace's ear before he passionately kissed the male who returned it fully. They both felt complete and void of all the emotions that once dragged them down to look at the negativity of the world. All they needed were each other.

"Lucio!" Ace cried as he came and contracted around Lucio while ejaculating on their chests. Lucio grunted as he almost tumbled over his release but managed to pull out when he came. Ace fell back onto the bed in a sweaty heap and his hair stuck against his face as he came from his high.

Lucio let out a sigh through his heavy panting before he fell in next to Ace with a small smile plastered on his lips. Ace felt a strong arm wrap around his middle before he was pulled closer against Lucio's chest and received a chase kiss on his forehead.

"You're finally mine, Ace..."

Ace saw the small smile that was plastered on Lucio's lips and couldn't help but smile back at Lucio while relaxing in the embrace. Yes, he was now officially Lucio's and only Lucio's. He didn't want anyone else other than Lucio.

"And you're mine, Lucio-san..."

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace and both of them had smiles plastered on their lips. Neither of them stirred in the soft embrace and neither of them had any nightmares. No, it was a night filled with peace, passion and love.

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* They finally became one with each other neither one of them wanting more than just to be each other's love* Hopefully their path will continue on and that nothing will stand in their way*_

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


	30. Epilogue

_Hey, faithful readers!* Here's another Chapter for you!*  
_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _They say lust is a sickness._

 _A sickness that drags one into nowhere and it cannot be fought against. It cannot be overcome by fighting against one's desires. It will only lead to death or the lust will take control over what it believes is what it desires._

 _They say passion is the medicine._

 _By claiming what the lust desires with passion makes the bond satisfied with what it had received, It keeps the demon of lust locked inside for a while. However, passion can only prevent it from spiraling out of control...it cannot be cured by passion..._

 _They say love is the cure._

 _It is the only thing strong enough to break those bonds that the lust uses to overpower one's desire. It's the only thing that can be used to fight and win against the sickness of lust._

 _However, they say that there are two lusts. The first lust is described as a lust for desire, sex, passion and lovers. It is the weakest of the two and it can be controlled or overcome by the cure of love._

 _But...They say the second lust is the most dangerous and deadly of them all. It is the lust that even destroys bonds of love and more. It cannot be controlled and once it breaks free, the ones that suffer will suffer forever._

 _This lust...is Bloodlust..._

* * *

 _That's all peoplez!* This story is at the end!* I believe that there may be a sequel but I want you all to vote whether you want another story or not!* There is a poll on my profile or feel free to vote by using PM._

 _Please Review or PM me if you have any questions!*_


End file.
